The Burdens Of Childhood
by Mel J1701
Summary: What connection is there between a missing Potions Master and a prodigious child found wandering the Mojave Desert? The answer will lead Dumbledore and his staff on a quest to protect Voldemort's chosen heir from falling into the hands of darkness...
1. PROLOGUE Little Boy Lost

_After much deliberating, I've decided to continue with this original version of my HP story 'The Burdens Of Childhood' then go back and complete the Buffy version I wrote. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I've been messing about with some of my 'JAG' and 'The West Wing' stories I'm writing but I've gotten back to Harry Potter (or rather, our Sev!), especially since the new book is coming up. Anyway, I hope you haven't forgotten about this story and I've added two new chapters, which I hope you enjoy. Hopefully by the next chapter, they'll be back Hogwarts where wee Sev will wreak havoc!_

**  
Title: ** The Burdens Of Childhood  
**Author: ** Melissa Jooty (e-mail me at cosmic_quest@yahoo.com)   
**Disclaimer: ** The characters of 'Harry Potter' are the property of JK Rowling and no profit has been made by my utilizing them in my story. All other characters are my creation and therefore belong to me.   
**Rating: ** PG-13   
**Summery: ** What connection is there between a missing Potions Master and a prodigious child found wandering the Mojave Desert? The answer will lead Dumbledore and his staff on a quest to protect Voldemort's chosen heir from falling into the hands of darkness...   
**Archiving****: ** As long as you ask first, it should be okay. 

* * *

**PROLOGUE- Little Boy Lost**

  
It was past midnight and Jordan Cordell was preparing to close his late-night store and gas station before turning in for the night. It had been a quiet evening, expected for a place situated on an isolated desert road, yet it kept the ageing man busy enough now that he approached his twilight years. He was not as young as he used to be and hardly up to managing a bustling business in the city where crime was rife and the threat of armed robbery a daily worry.  
  
No, this suited Cordell fine. Far enough into the Mojave Desert where all he had to concern himself over was a few tourists and the occasional red-necks but reasonably close enough to his home town of Ridgecrest. His little store was secluded and he could count on the quiet life. Nothing happened out here and that was the way he liked it.  
  
After securing the store, the old man made his way outside into the warm night and towards his truck. Cordell was unlocking the vehicle door, intent on returning home to his inviting bed, when he found himself frozen, riveted to the spot. He wasn't alone...something was watching him.  
  
The humming of the nearby generator and the chirping of the night insects muted into the background and every thud of his heart resonated hard in his ears. The old man swallowed his gasp when he heard soft rustling behind the rocks and forced forth his courage, fuelled by his protectiveness towards his property, as he moved slowly to the formation.  
  
Hefting the baseball bat up that was lying on the front seat of his truck, he cleared his throat. "Come on out if you know what's good for you..." Oddly, Cordell couldn't help but be grateful he didn't sound like some squeaky pre-pubescent boy.  
  
For a moment, there was silence. Then shadow stepped out from behind the rocks, as it hesitantly stepped closer Cordell inhaled in surprised at its features became distinguished in the light. It was child, a little boy whose skin was bleached white and his raven hair limply falling over his eyes.   
  
"What the hell...?" the stunned man murmured, glancing around.  
  
Surely this child could not be alone; he couldn't be much older than four or five years old. Cordell couldn't understand where the kid came from; there weren't any houses or other service stations nearby so he couldn't see how a small boy would manage to find himself in the middle of the desert. And what the hell was the kid wearing? He was dressed in a huge black robe, which trailed the ground as he staggered forward, and the sleeves of his jacket were far too long with his arms swamped by the black material and his trousers had been rolled up to accommodate his small legs. He looked like he was playing dress-up in an over-sized Dracula costume.   
  
The boy halted a few feet from Cordell, watching him through glazed dark eyes that the old man found he couldn't tear away from. He had never seen such a captivating, intense stare on such a young face, it was as if those opal orbs had seen a great many terrifying and terrific events in a lifetime that, in reality, could be no more than a handful of years.  
  
A soft, plaintive whimper jolted Cordell's attention back to the youngster's sickly condition and the way he wavered before him, his skinny little legs having difficulty supporting him.  
  
"It's okay, boy, I'm not going to hurt you," Cordell reassured as he carefully drew closer to the terrified boy. "We're gonna get you some help and get you back to your folks."  
  
Suddenly the child's waning strength gave way and Cordell had just enough time to dive for him before he crumpled into the shopkeeper's waiting arms. Readjusting his precious load onto his lap, cradling his dark head in the crock of his arm, the greying man couldn't help but be astonish by the sheer lightweight that the boy was. As a father himself, admittedly it had been some years since his pair were children, he remembered his sons were no-where near so fragile at this age. Mild-mannered though he was, Cordell was grateful whoever had abused the poor child in this way was not around lest they feel the full-force anger of the former Vietnam vet.  
  
"What's your name, son?" he asked, injecting as much kindness into his tone as he could. He carefully brushed back the boy's soft hair. "Where's your Mom and Dad?"  
  
The child managed to murmur something that could vaguely sounded like 'sever' or 'seven' before his dark eyes fluttered shut and his tiny frame went limp against the old man's chest.  


***************************  


"He is just a boy! An INFANT! And you couldn't even be trusted to restrain him."   
  
Lucius Malfoy just winced as he gazed down at the floor, the draft of the broken window shattered by the force of the Dark Lord's rage chilling the room. Moaning nearby lay the incompetent fool who had allowed the child to wandlessly stupefy him before Apparating away. Malfoy couldn't help but reflect the low-class wizard was no doubt now sorry he hadn't joined in the boy's escape, or he probably would have been thinking that had his mind not been ravaged by the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
For his part, Malfoy had never seen his master as enraged as he was now and he damned himself for underestimating the stupidity of leaving a minion servant to retrieve the boy and, more so, for not truly considering the child's magical dexterity despite the handicap of his young age. Obviously, his former friend had been concealing the extent of his abilities; there was but a few who could perform wandless magic, particularly amongst those undisciplined in magic.  
  
"I'm starting to wonder if I can trust you with anything," Voldemort sighed, his voice reproaching as if he was talking to a rebellious child rather than a wizard from one of the most regarded families within the Wizarding World. "Perhaps, you are becoming sympathetic to Dumbledore's side; maybe you need a little punishment like I did to our dear Severus."  
  
"No, please, Master, I will do better," Malfoy pleaded, meekly.  
  
There were many times it disgusted him to hear himself sound so pathetic when there was so many who yielded to him, when his only son worshipped him. But he knew better than to be anything but submissive in the Dark Lord's presence. He only had to think of Severus Snape to learn that lesson well and quench whatever rebellion he still carried. Besides, his obedience would pay when the Dark Lord rose to power and all those who followed him reigned over both the Magic and Muggle realms.  
  
Voldemort sneered at him. "Yes, yes, you will..."  
  
There was silence for a moment before Malfoy found the courage to speak up again. "What are we going to do now? Shall I start attempting to trace the child?"   
  
"Yes..." The Dark Lord paused in thought before he continued with an amused craftiness that was enough to set even Malfoy's teeth on edge. "But do not retrieve him straightaway."  
  
"Master?"  
  
"We made a mistake last time, we forced our issues too soon and we lost him. This time..." he smirked, "this time, we will reel him in carefully until he sees everything from our perspective. When you find him, I want you to befriend him, make yourself appealing to him. It shall be easy enough now he is alone with the Muggles and his now latent powers and knowledge will be itching for a mentor."  
  
"What of Dumbledore?" asked Malfoy, not foolish enough to entirely discount the elderly wizard's power.  
  
"The boy is far enough away for Dumbledore not to make the connection yet nor will he be thinking of looking for the child. No, we should have some leeway for now." He scowled darkly. "But I _*will*_ not rest until that boy is standing willingly by my side, he will be mine and you had better see to it he comes to acknowledge me as his Master...and as his father."  


**End of PROLOGUE- Little Boy Lost**  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  



	2. CHAPTER ONE The Boy Who Lived Again

**CHAPTER ONE- The Boy Who Lived Again**

**EIGHT MONTHS LATER**  
It was almost the start of the new school year and it was a bustling time across the whole Wizarding World as everyone prepared themselves for the new batch of young wizards and witches entering the dawn of their new magical careers. Therefore, it was puzzling to Albus Dumbledore when the representatives of the Council of Magical Affairs, the North American equivalent of the Ministry of Magic, chose now to request an urgent appointment with his most trusted underlings.  
  
Nevertheless, Dumbledore gathered Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin in his office, with Sirius Black tagging along despite the fact he was not officially on the Hogwarts teaching staff. The American Auror assigned to the meeting was a young wizard by the name of Darien Storm, a sandy-haired man in his early thirties who apparently was making quite a name for himself across the Atlantic. Although he didn't seem at all intimidated by meeting the famous Albus Dumbledore, the great wizard largely responsible for the battle against the Dark Lord Voldemort, Storm did take a moment to scrutinise Sirius before evidently deciding his pardon and Dumbledore's blessing was good enough for him to be allowed to sit in.  
  
"Nice place," Storm commented dryly. The young man had abandoned his chair beside McGonagall, Lupin and Black to stand by the window near Dumbledore's desk, admiring the view outside. "A bit morbid though, enough to give Muggle kids some damn good nightmares."  
  
"Better than something more suited to some Muggle university student," Black muttered back, referring to both the American magic schools, which designs were much akin to one of the more modern colleges of the Muggle world.  
  
"Bet it's not just the Muggle kids who would get nightmares here. What- you've got an ex-Death Eater, a werewolf, a former resident of Azkaban and this kid who, as a tiny infant, managed to defeat the most psychotic but powerful dark wizard- all these people wandering about? Hell, I bet your students are sure making a fortune for the shrinks."  
  
Before Dumbledore could rein in him and put an end to the childish behaviour, Sirius shot back, "Well, you can't accuse us of being boring."  
  
"Yeah, but at least the Academy is, for the most part, rather _*normal*_," was the quick retort. "Hogwarts is starting to be known in many circles as this great magnet of darkness what with all the 'extra-curricular activities' your kids seem to be involved in."  
  
Sirius scowled but quietened when Remus put a calming hand on his shoulder and Minerva rolled her eyes at her former disruptive student and his perpetual habit for petty squabbling. Storm smirked at his little victory and, with more than a touch of moroseness, Dumbledore couldn't help but compare American wizard's irreverent attitude to that of Severus Snape's.  
  
"Boys, if we could please get to the matter at hand," McGonagall sighed, probably weary of dealing with over-grown children in the one place she hoped to find a little peace and quiet.  
  
"Yes, why have you called _*us*_ here?" Dumbledore asked, specifically referring to the Hogwarts staff. "Normally, your people conduct your business with Cornelius Fudge."  
  
Storm sobered instantly, his boyish face instantly gaining a maturity lacking during his little argument. "No offence intended, but Fudge is barely capable of finding a drop of water in the Pacific Ocean. If he's the best you have to offer than I'm not surprised the Voldemort issue has not be resolved." The fact the young man could bring himself to say Voldemort's name was a sign of his foreign status. Outside of Europe, many still saw the Dark Lord as a British problem and a certain baby boy brought the first wave of Voldemort's rising to an abrupt end before their ignorance could be offset. "The Council felt you would be best suited to handle this new situation."  
  
That certainly sounded ominous to the elderly wizard. He inwardly sighed, wondering what else could befall his school. Perhaps, Storm was right; Hogwarts _*was*_ some sort of charm for gloom and doom. It sometimes felt that way given the recent tragic losses and the school itself being the focal point of Voldemort's uprising.  
  
Like a confirmation for Dumbledore's wary thoughts, the American began with the inauspicious words, "We've always assumed an attempt would be made on the Potter kid to claim him as Voldemort's chosen heir...what if we all were wrong?"  
  
"Wrong? Whatever do you mean?"  
  
For a moment, the younger man said nothing. Then he turned from the window, his eyebrow raised. "Missing something, Principal? Missing...someone?"  
  
Everyone's eyes were suddenly riveted on the Auror as Dumbledore stood up in an anguished rush. "You know where Severus is? You've found him?"  
  
Eight months...It had been eight months now since one of his dearest protégés was summoned to a meeting with the Death Eaters then disappeared without a trace, vanished off the face of the planet. There had been rumblings that this particular meeting had involved Portkey travel to America but little to suggest what fate had befallen Severus. Since then, Dumbledore carried himself with a heavy-heart and had to force himself to show an interest in school activities, guilt frequently cascading through him whenever his mind drifted back to Severus.  
  
He was the Headmaster, he felt he should have put his foot down and never have allowed the Potions Master to turn spy and continue to do so when it seemed Voldemort was becoming increasingly doubtful of where his true loyalties lay. It had been all too easy to allow Severus to cajole him into letting him go, the younger wizard feeling he had to atone for his days as a Death Eater.  
  
However, Dumbledore knew how dangerous it was to be so close in Voldemort's inner circle. He had always feared the day he would lose his friend, only he deluded himself into thinking it would never happen, that he could protect all his students- both past and present.  
  
And he was proven wrong in the most harrowing way. One of his children was gone, not a clue as to whether he was dead or alive...until now.  
  
To his annoyance, Storm did not answer the question. Instead, he gazed back out the window of the office onto the vast grounds of Hogwarts. "We have our spies too, Dumbledore, and when someone like Lucius Malfoy makes seven visits in three months to a Californian children's home we get suspicious, especially after the rumours we have heard."  
  
"What has that to do with Snape?" Black demanded. He might not have cared much for Severus but Dumbledore could see he was making an effort for his mentor's sake.   
  
Storm pulled a file from his robes and threw it down on the Headmaster's desk. Inside were two photographs of the same young dark-eyed boy sporting long dark hair; in one the child was dressed in black robes and stared forlornly back up with the occasional tear rolling down his cheeks, a stark comparison to the second photo which had been taken by a Muggle camera and depicted the child in Muggle clothing wearing a broad mischievous smile.  
  
Holding the photos in bewilderment, Dumbledore gazed back up at American in askance. There was something oddly familiar about the little boy's bewitching eyes, and a vague wave of dread twisted at his stomach.  
  
"Apparently, quite a lot," Storm replied with a grim smile. "We've found your boy alright, and he's now a guest of the Carrington Children's Centre, a home for abandoned and orphaned children, pending possible fostering and adoption."  
  
And there it was.  
  
As Dumbledore shook his head slightly in instinctive denial, the others began to vocally express their disbelief. "This child is no more than six years old," Minerva said. "There is no way that he could possibly be Professor Snape."  
  
Of course, in truth there was no such thing as 'no way' in magic and certainly not in the awesome dark powers that had undisputedly been responsible for this, if in fact the child was Severus.  
  
"Good God," frowned McGonagall, "why would You-Know-Who do such a thing? What is there is gain from doing this to Severus?"  
  
"According to our sources," responded Storm, "there had been suspicions about Snape's loyalty. A gathering of the few of our own suspected Death Eaters were brought together to interrogate him, a chance for them to 'shine' for their lord. To begin with there was talk of Voldemort messing with his head the night of his disappearance, stewing his mind so he was left with the brain-damaged mind of a child then dumping him alone in America with Muggles who had no clue who he was." There were mirror expressions of disgust at this. "Then when Snape vanished, he was presumed dead. For the past eight months, there had been inexplicable use of magic in town near the Mojave Desert. We just assumed it was an undisciplined, gifted child until three months ago when Lucius Malfoy began making repetitive visits to the area."  
  
When someone with as many dark connections as a Malfoy took up new habits, naturally the Ministry were put on the defensive, especially these days when the dangers of the Dark Lord's uprising was very real. Dumbledore was just grateful their American counterparts took the threat of Voldemort more seriously than Fudge seemed to.  
  
"After some checks, we discovered he was spending a lot of time with this little kid, a boy who had been found wandering in the desert alone with no memory of who he was. It was only after the Muggles starting harping on about how the kid was branded by some cult with some kind of marking being burned into his left arm that we were able to link certain events. My guess is You-Know-Who underestimated his own powers when he set out to punish Snape. Not only did the curse affect the mind but also his body."  
  
"Why doesn't Malfoy just snatch Severus then?" Remus questioned after the story began to sink in. "The Muggles wouldn't be able to protect him. Lucius is obviously interested in him; he doesn't do that kind of thing out of kindness, so why not just deliver Severus to You-Know-Who straightaway?"  
  
"Trust," Dumbledore replied, "he's building up Severus' trust slowly so that he will come willingly. Harry is sixteen, he's too old now and firmly fighting for the light with the people he loves by his side. Voldemort knows this and I doubt if he could make any attempt to turn him. And now he doesn't have to..."  
  
"There's a new prize on offer, a new heir easier to convince," finished Minerva. "We just can't leave him out there, Albus, not like this." He could hear the resoluteness in her voice, the determination to protect someone she still regarded as a schoolboy. And, apparently, he was just that.  
  
"Of course not," the elderly wizard stated, firmly, "we're going to bring him back home, that I promise."  
  
Storm sighed heavily. "Professor, I do have to inform you that when Divia heard, she felt the boy should be brought to the Academy. She thinks he would do better under a fellow Slytherin who'll understand him."  
  
Divia Montliskard was the head teacher of the Lake Artemis Academy of Magic, one of Hogwarts' North American sister schools. Like Hogwarts and most magic secondary schools, Lake Artemis also sorted its students into the four Houses and, like Albus was once a Gryffindor in his schooldays, Divia was a Slytherin. To her credit, she lacked the arrogance and insidiousness stereotypically associated with her former House and prided herself on keeping her young Slytherins from also following that path and for having the fewest number of Slytherin children turning to the Dark Arts than in any other magic school across the world.  
  
However, Severus was his responsibility now more than ever and while he knew Divia meant well, he was not going to give him up just because of something as trivial as House loyalties.   
  
"We can take care of our own, Mister Storm," Albus stated, in a tone that was not to be argued with. "Severus belongs at Hogwarts with us."  
  
"Anyway, what's so special about being a Snake?" Black muttered, as if disgusted at associating the word 'special' with the Slytherin House.  
  
Storm regarded the five then rolled his eyes. "That's right, I heard you had this whole 'Gryffindors First, Last and In-Between' movement going here." The friendly rivalry in his voice dropped away into an almost melancholy. "There's more to Slytherin House than Death Eaters and evil..." He picked up one of the photographs, the one in which young Snape was captured in his misery. "As a Slytherin myself, I can tell you we fall firmly into three groups. First, you get your Death Eater juniors, y'know, the kids whose parents followed Voldemort and are well on their eager way to following in their footsteps. Then you get the more normal kids, like me, the ones who really didn't care which House they were sorted into. And then there's that last group of children...those poor kids who rightly belonged to another House but the Sorting Hat wouldn't want to play a party to abuse and murder. The kids who probably would have been given a good beating from Mommy and Daddy Death Eater should they not be in Slytherin."  
  
At that, the young Auror held up the photo for his stunned audience to see. "Care to wager which group this miserable little mite belongs to? He's only a kid now, Professor, and maybe Divia Montliskard can give him the understanding you, as a Gryffindor and our greatest rivals, can't."  
  
There was silence for a moment, Albus unable to comprehend the full implications of what Storm was saying. He did remember the painfully shy, withdrawn child that Snape was in his first year, the timidity giving way to repressed anger and sullenness as Severus grew up...But never once had Albus considered the boy was being brutalised by his own parents. While the late Cassius Snape had always been a hard, over-bearing man whose forbidding nature intimidated even the highest-ranked Ministry official, surely he wouldn't have harmed his only son just because the boy could have been destined for another House.  
  
It was a sickening possibility and, the more Dumbledore considered it with hindsight, very likely.  
  
"We'll take care of Severus." Dumbledore's stern voice broke no argument, his typically twinkling blue eyes hardening as he studied the Ministry agent.  
  
Not surprisingly, Storm did not press the issue. He nodded curtly. "Then good luck...But find him, Professor, before You-Know-Who does. If this kid falls into the wrong hands, another generation will be blighted by evil because who of us today would be willing to kill a small child, not matter what abomination he was following."  


***************************

  
It was decided that it would be Dumbledore, McGonagall and Black who would Apparate to Muggle America and collect Severus. The Headmaster and his deputy were going undercover as child psychologists sent to treat the amnesic Severus, their credentials and notice of their arrival provided by the American Council, while Sirius would spend much of the time in his Animagus canine form that would provide him with more stealth around the Muggle adults caring for their wayward colleague. Lupin remained at Hogwarts as acting head teacher until such time Dumbledore returned, hopefully before the new school term began.  
  
The trio were not quite sure what to expect of the children's home, perhaps something dreary and dilapidated, so they were pleasantly surprised to find the large, white-washed building situated on lush lawns complete with a well-equipped playground. Muggles may not have been the most responsible or astute of humans but when Dumbledore compared this place with the God-forsaken orphanage in Knockturn Alley, he wondered if compassion was the price the Magic world had paid for their abilities. After all, it was common knowledge that once dumped in the orphanage, few children found their way into loving homes in a world still dictated by lineage, talent and family loyalties.  
  
It was one of the main reasons Harry Potter was placed with his hideous relatives rather than in an orphanage. They couldn't afford to have The Boy Who Lived arrive at Hogwarts suffering from suicidal thoughts and feelings of worthlessness. Perhaps, Harry would have been far more well-adjusted in a place like this than with people who saw him as a burden, certainly he was grateful Severus was brought here rather than condemned to a repeat childhood with a man as cruel as Cassius Snape.  
  
Drawing his attention back from regrets he couldn't change, Dumbledore noted the children themselves were happy and well-kempt, all welcoming enough and eager to pet Snuffles as the Animagus followed the senior Hogwarts teachers up to the main office. There introductions were made with a beautiful fair-haired woman by the name of Jessica Roscoe, the co-ordinator whose fancy title basically meant she was the matron, den mother and head teacher within the children's home.  
  
In the brief few minutes since they met, the Headmaster could deduce she was a vivacious woman, as fiercely protective of her children and he was of his own. She was more than willing to accept the two British 'psychologists' and their dog, the cover story Storm had compiled for them complete with credentials, yet the will of steel burning in her deceptively permissive blue eyes made it clear they wouldn't just be able to spirit Severus away without Roscoe drawing a great deal of attention to them.

  
No, they had to play it by ear and wait for the right moment to take custody of their defenceless friend.  
  
"So, you're here to visit our mini celebrity?" Miss Roscoe smiled.  
  
"You seem quite fond of Sev...Steven," Dumbledore commented with a warm smile of his own, hoping the Muggle wouldn't notice his slip.  
  
The young woman nodded tenderly. "Yes, he's a sweet kid." She glanced in concern to Snuffles when the dog choked slightly. "He's settled in well after all he's been through. I...I do have some hopes of maybe fostering him myself in the near future. Steven deserves a good home with a family who loves him." Her features darkened. "One thing for sure, I will fight all the way to the Supreme Court if I have to should his parents turn up and claim for custody. If it's the last thing I do, that kid will not be returning to whatever hell-hole he came from." Suddenly, she broke off her tirade with a blush. "Sorry, I really need to learn to not preach."  
  
"No need to apologise," Albus reassured. "I'm glad to hear you care so much for the children in your care."  
  
It was comforting to know Severus had an advocate willing to fight for him in this strange new world in found himself in. Of course, this did make their work in reclaiming their Potions Master more awkward since Miss Roscoe would no doubt be watching them carefully when it came to her children.  
  
Miss Roscoe sighed slightly. "Doctor Dumbledore, these kids have all had terrible starts to life, they've been through things from our worst nightmares...I just want to give them all a fresh start." She turned hopeful eyes to them. "Lord knows what Steven has been through, looking at that atrocious mess someone has made of his arm I'm guessing his parents were involved with some kind of mad cult or something." The woman would never know how right on the mark she was with that assessment. "I really hope you're able to help him though, either by jogging his memories or helping him just put the past behind him. He's a very bright little boy, he's got a great future ahead of him and I don't want his past holding him back."  
  
What could they say? How could Dumbledore possibly explain that the past was an intrinsic key in bringing Severus back? A past, which was undoubtedly afflicted with more adversity and bleakness than a simple Muggle could understand, was the only way to ensure the professor could protect himself and would not be lured in by Voldemort's lies.  
  
"We'll do our best," Minerva said, almost tenderly, "we only want what's best for Steven too."  
  
Even if their goals diverged greatly.  
  
"You Brits really do care for your kids, between you guys and Lucius, Steven will be spoilt for attention."  
  
At the mention of Malfoy senior's name, the Hogwarts trio instantly jerked up. Obviously, Malfoy had used his natural charm and charisma well to slither his way into these people's lives and their trust. It was also quite apparent that Severus had little memory of his adult life lest he would have made his dislike of Malfoy known and thus Roscoe would have put an end to the visits.  
  
"Lucius?" was all Minerva said in polite askance, exchanging a worried sideways glance to the Headmaster.  
  
"Yes," Miss Roscoe replied fawningly, "Lucius Malfoy, he's a politician back in Britain. He heard about Steven and wanted to meet him, been here a few times and they get on very well. It's so sweet that Lucius has taken the time to spend with one of our kids. Next time he's planning on bringing his own son down and maybe taking the two out to meet his boss who really wants to assist Steven in whatever way he can. It'll be good for Stevie to get out a bit."  
  
It was all Albus could do not to shake the woman to understanding, to ransack the building until he found the young Snape and transported him home to the safety of Hogwarts. It did not bode well that Malfoy had gained enough trust to be allowed to take Severus out and that he felt the 'boy' had reached a point where he was ready to meet the Dark Lord.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and a young boy trudged in. Dumbledore could feel Minerva and Snuffles stiffen next to him; all trying to conceal their collective astonishment, as they took in the child's profile. The boy was tiny, looked no older than four or so, although there was a strange knowing glint in his eyes which gave away a maturity lacking in a toddler. His hair was dark and silky, cut short and brushed neatly to the side. Understandably, he was dressed in Muggle clothes of blue jeans and a red T-shirt while a thin tell-tale band of bandage was wrapped around his left forearm.  
  
Whether it was the eyes or the shrewd and reserved aura he exuded when he glanced at the supposed 'strangers', the three Hogwarts teachers knew without doubt the boy standing before them was Severus Snape cast into the body of a six-year-old child.  
  
It was all Dumbledore could do not to pull the small child closer and hold him in the knowledge Severus was whole and healthy. His Potions Master would be mortified to realize that Albus saw him as a son he would never have, just as he looked upon Sirius, Remus and James as his own children. Severus may never have been in Gryffindor, fought everything the House supposedly stood for, yet the elderly wizard saw goodness in the boy.   
  
"Hello, Steven," Miss Roscoe greeted, cordially although there was a mild tone of chastisement carried in her voice.  
  
The boy (a part of Dumbledore still couldn't quite accept this was Severus; he was so small!) frowned dubiously. "Hi..." He obviously done something wrong and knew he had been caught. It was an expression familiar to many a teacher.  
  
"What's this I've been hearing about you?"  
  
"Me?" was the innocent reply.  
  
"Yes, you. You and the old tree by the school."  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Steven..." There was now a distinct edge of warning in the woman's tone.  
  
Severus sighed. "I climbed the tree and that stupid, interfering teacher caught me. Was she the one who told on me? It's the summer holidays; you'd think she'd have better things to do than spy on me."  
  
There was a slight American twang now carried in his cultured accent, another testament that eight months was a long time for the child Severus had become. Thankfully, he had yet to give in to using the atrocious slang his young American peers were so fond of. Albus' ears would have hurt to hear the so eloquent Severus mutilating his upper class English.  
  
"Don't call your teacher stupid, and yes, she did inform me of your little adventure for good reason. That tree is old and rotten, what would have happened if the branches gave way while you were climbing it?"  
  
"You'd have rather solid grounds for suing the county," smirked the boy, in a sarcastic manner which was so much like the Severus they knew that Dumbledore had to swallow back a gasp.  
  
"This isn't funny, Steven. You break your neck, don't come running to me."  
  
"If I break my neck, I don't think I'll be able to do much in the way of running," Severus calmly replied, a quip too smart for the average six-year-old.  
  
Evidently, the boy did seem to have many of the adult Snape's personality traits and, from the way Miss Roscoe commented on his heightened intellect, most likely he also carried his knowledge. Dumbledore wondered exactly how accomplished the child was at magic and how much he retained from his adult memories as well how he attributed his wizarding talents when he was being raised for eight months to think as a Muggle. Whatever the answers were, the sooner they took him back to Hogwarts the better. Here Severus had the magical abilities of a powerful wizard with the immaturity and body of a primary school child; a very dangerous combination...  
  
It seemed the young woman was used to Severus' sardonic attitude. "I'm glad to see you using that brain of yours; you'll need it for that for when you help Tiffany in math for the rest of the week."  
  
"But Tiffany is a dunderhead," the boy whined.  
  
Yes, this was definitely their Severus, only lacking the aloofness and perpetual sullenness he gained in adolescence.  
  
"Where do you learn these words, I just don't know. Now that's been dealt with, I'd like you to meet Doctors Dumbledore and McGonagall. They're going to be spending some time with you, trying to help you with your amnesia."  
  
The boy turned and the three wizards found themselves under the steady scrutiny of those vast opal eyes. Albus felt a wave of sadness when he saw nothing other than childish innocence and inquisitiveness, not even a hint of recognition. He had hoped Severus would feel a slight familiarity from them. Instead, in essence, the man who was his friend was gone and now he was entirely responsible for this helpless little boy albeit a very gifted helpless little boy. It was like an insane version of James and Lily Potter and their exceptional son, only this time this situation was far from a parent who had entrusting him with their son.  
  
Oh Severus...As cherubic as he was, would they be able to return him to his thirty-six-year-old self?  
  
"Are you shrinks?" Severus asked, head titled to the side as he regarded them.  
  
"Excuse me?" Minerva queried, unsure of the question from her own lack of exposure to Muggle slang. Dumbledore himself recalled Darien Storm using the word but he couldn't remember in what context.  
  
"Steven, the preferred term is 'counsellor'," Miss Roscoe corrected mildly.  
  
The boy just shrugged at the rebuke, his solemn eyes brightening when his attention turned to Snuffles. "You have a dog? Is it a boy or a girl? What's its name?"  
  
The excited questions were rattled off as he dived forward, smothering the shocked Animagus with pets and hugs. In sadistic amusement, Dumbledore would have given anything to see Black's human expression when Severus Snape of all people drew him into a loving embrace. He was also delighted that the boy had taken so quickly to Snuffles; at least he had made one connection to his life in Hogwarts, ironically with the one person he loathed most of all.  
  
"He's a boy and his name is Snuffles," Dumbledore explained kindly, smiling when the child paid him only the slightest glance before turning back to his new four-footed friend. "Sometimes he likes to be called Sirius." He added the last statement to see if there would be any reaction to the name of his boyhood enemy.  
  
There was a reaction but one of puzzled scorn. "'Sirius'? That's a daft name, Snuffles is much better."  
  
The big black dog sniffed in insult but allowed the boy to continued petting him. The three other adults watched for a few minutes, giving Severus time to become used to the canine and in turn to Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
  
Miss Roscoe then cleared her throat. "Stevie, honey, why don't you show Snuffles and his friends your room?"  
  
Severus paused for a moment then nodded. "Okay, come along then."  
  
As the boy lead Snuffles away, casting a glance to see if the Headmaster and his deputy were following, Miss Roscoe caught Dumbledore's eyes and she mouthed a 'good luck' to him. She didn't have a clue how much they would need that luck and all the luck they could receive...  
  
**End of CHAPTER ONE- The Boy Who Lived Again**  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  



	3. CHAPTER TWO Steven

****The Burdens Of Childhood  
****by Melissa Jooty (e-mail me at cosmic_quest@yahoo.com)  
**  
CHAPTER TWO- Steven**  
  
She never thought the day would come; the day when she saw Severus Snape- grumpy Potions Master by day, Death Eater spy by night- as guileless and vulnerable. However, as Minerva regarded the boy who, in youthful glee, tossed a ball around his bedroom for Snuffles, she couldn't help but be touched by his delight and purity. He was seemed so completely unaware of the evils in the world, of the monstrosity so eager to have the boy back within his tight grasp.  
  
And as her mind darkened when she thought of the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's threat, she vowed to keep her exceedingly young colleague safe in a way she was unable to do in his real childhood. Minerva was astonished by the force of her protectiveness towards Severus. Of course she could put it down to the fact this was a six-year-old child, who had the intellect and knowledge of their thirty-six-year-old Potions Master, wandering around unsupervised in the Muggle world and now they had one of Voldemort's followers showing a keen interest in him.  
  
But it was more than that.  
  
Snape, despite his moodiness with the pupils, was a good teacher and had been a loyal friend of hers. Since he had come to Hogwarts as a fellow professor, she had come to see the true Severus, the one hidden behind the facade of grimness and smouldering anger, and she valued him as good friend and close ally. His childhood and his teenage years at Hogwarts were not the happiest, in part due to some of the teachers who were harsher to the Slytherin children, and it was no great surprise when he fell to the darkness. But unlike the majority of Voldemort's followers, Snape fought his way back to the side of the Light and worked hard, often at risk to his own life, to right his sins and bring a final end to the Dark Lord.  
  
In her eyes, he had redeemed himself and she would be damned if she was going to let Snape, be it the six-year-old Severus or the adult Potions Master, fall back to the abomination that was Voldemort. They had already lost so many good people to the Dark Lord; he wasn't going to win this time.  
  
"D'you like my room?" Severus asked, finally dragging himself away from Sirius' side.  
  
His bedroom was painted a sky blue, rather tidy for a child, and while there was the typical little boy possessions doted around, there was a definite theme to the room itself. There was a couple of posters of unicorns and mystical castles adorning the walls, books on what Muggles considered to be magic lay on the desk and there was a small collection of ornamental dragons, griffins and wizards arranged on a shelf. Evidently, magic remained a large part of Severus despite his strange predicament.  
  
"It's very nice," Albus replied with a warm smile. "Do you like magic?"  
  
She could see by the twinkle in his cerulean blue eyes he was as fond of the young Severus as he was of the elder Snape, had accepted this child was the Potions Master and was almost enjoying this new insight into his friend.  
  
"It's interesting," Severus replied earnestly. He then frowned in irritation. "But Barret, he says there's no such thing as magic. He says the people who do it are just doing illusions and tricks."  
  
"Who's Barret?" the Headmaster asked.  
  
"He's one of the older boys, he goes to high school. He's a twit though, always asking me to help him with his chemistry and maths."  
  
"You're good at your schoolwork?"  
  
Well, of course he was, he had finished up school seventeen years ago and was now a teacher himself. Nonetheless, they had to test his abilities for themselves.  
  
"Uh-uh, teacher says I'm some sort of gifted child, make me do special classes. I think school is all rather stupid, I can do all the work and they don't really know what to do with me now." He didn't sound arrogant, merely stating a fact. Even as a child, Severus found it difficult to take pride in his abilities. "Sometimes I finish up so quickly; I can spend the rest of the day thinking about things like magic and that."  
  
Dumbledore beckoned Severus closer then whispered conspiratorially, "Well, you're right, there _*is*_ such a thing as magic."  
  
He was rewarded with a dazzling grin from Severus, two neat rows of tiny milk teeth flashing beatifically, and Minerva smiled faintly when she saw the elderly wizard adoringly tousle the boy's raven hair. Albus Dumbledore might have been one of the most accomplished wizards, however, those who knew him could easily see his true love was not magic but children. And Severus was certainly a beautiful child now he was free of the scowl and the darkness which plagued his former life.  
  
While Severus knelt down by Snuffles' side, stroking the dog's head, and Albus strode to the window to survey the children playing on the grassy grounds below, Minerva gazed around the room once more. It was then something on the bedside cabinet caught her eye. There, propped up against the wall, was a small shield of the Slytherin crest and beside it was what looked like Severus' own wand.  
  
McGonagall picked up the shield, preferring not to disturb the wand knowing the Potions Master would occasionally charm it against the hold of hands other than his. "Where did you get this from, Se...Steven?" Merlin, she would have to remember to refer to him by his new name.  
  
"Lucius gave it to me," was the open, honest reply. "He says he went to this school and there were four teams. His was called Slythin or something like that; he said all the best people belong to that team."  
  
The Deputy Head teacher exchanged a worried glance with Dumbledore and Black. Malfoy was certainly doing well in his task as recruitment officer.  
  
"You enjoy the time you spend with Lucius?" Minerva carefully asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's very clever. He lets me do anything I want and he tells me about his son and his boss who can do all sorts of magic." His voice lowered to a musing whisper. "And he teaches me things..."  
  
"What kind of 'things'?"  
  
She didn't mean to sound so stern with him; however, concern sharpened her voice. God only knew in what ways Lucius Malfoy was heinously corrupting this child, especially since his tutoring went unchecked by the Muggles. Snape had always been fascinated in the Dark Arts, if wouldn't take much for Malfoy to re-ignite that interest.  
  
Severus stiffened, glowering at her quizzing. He never was a boy who took demands well. "Just things, secret things I'm not telling."  
  
Minerva bit back the urge to take ten points from Slytherin for cheek; she had to remember he was not one of her students. Why, even when did they finally bring him back to Hogwarts, he would still be several years away from joining the First Years in class.  
  
Dumbledore sighed then squeezed Severus' shoulder lightly. "We only want to help you, child, and I want you to know you can tell us _*anything*_, if you have a problem then you simply inform us and we'll be there for you. I can only hope you come to trust us in time."  
  
Through hooded eyes, Severus regarded them with perceptiveness rather unnatural from one so young. He then nodded, as if something had been confirmed for him. "Perhaps I will..."  
  
There was a hushed silence, the three adults taken aback by the silky agreement. It was moments like this which led Minerva to wonder how anyone could mistake him for being a normal child. He was so self-aware and composed for a small boy and, as a teacher who had the privilege to teach some of the most magically advanced children of the wizarding world, she knew such dispositional attributes could not be entirely explained by gifted intelligence.  
  
Of course, she herself had difficultly accepting the situation; a Muggle would find the idea of a man being reverted into his childhood form preposterous at best, or the delusions of a lunatic at worse. Not to mention, Severus during his true childhood had been an odd little thing, so reserved and self-possessed compared to the other boys his age. Occasionally, she remembered catching a strange glint in his eyes that almost suggested he knew more than he let on, that he was only humouring them when he stumbled on a charm or transfiguration problem.  
  
Perhaps, Voldermort had seen the same in the quiet little Slytherin boy who finished school with marks topping even those of Gryffindor's golden couple James Potter and Lily Evans. 

Abruptly a young dark-skinned, pig-tailed girl leapt into the bedroom, her sudden appearance jerking the witch out of her reverie. "Hey, Sev, they said you got visitors," the girl said. "It's supper time, David ordered us all pizza."  
  
"Okay, we'll be right down, Allie." The little girl then ran off with the same whirlwind energy she had entered.  
  
"Why did your friend call you 'Sev'?" Minerva asked, hoping that the boy did at the very least recall his real name.  
  
"Oh, well, the man who found me in the desert said I'd told him my name was 'Seven' or something like that. 'Course I'd never survive school if I went in with a name like Seven so they changed it to 'Steven' instead but I don't mind it when people call me 'Sev'." He stood up. "We need to go downstairs now," Severus explained. "You like pizza?"  
  
Snuffles, who had spent several months in the Muggle world when he was still on the run, perked up at the word. Minerva just cringed inwardly, she hadn't heard of the cuisine before and nevertheless she had the distinct feeling it would not be her fare.  
  
"Pizza?" Dumbledore repeated politely, indicating his own ignorance.  
  
Severus was not impressed. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head in endearingly childish exasperation. The action was such a complete turnaround on his previous adult mannerisms that McGonagall could tell understanding the boy Severus was going be as confusing as coming to grips with the enigmatic man he used to be (and did that not sound strange!).  
  
"You're never heard of pizza?! You must live some place very strange."  
  
"That, my boy, is an understatement."  
  
Dinner had been an interesting event; eating with thirty-two rambunctious children aged between six and seventeen was not a quiet or clean affair. Minerva did wish she had a camera on hand to capture the usually immaculate Professor Snape smeared in tomato sauce and sticky cola. She was also eternally grateful Hogwarts did not admit children under ten; the teenage students may not have been spotless of eaters but at least they ate with their mouths shut and the food actually ended up in their mouths rather than on their clothes or the floor.  
  
In the evening, Severus ran off before they could corner him again and so they let him be, watching him play with the other children. Minerva poignantly noticed that he seemed far more adjusted here than he had ever been at Hogwarts; he had friends here, adults who loved each of their charges and he was happily settled. The boy even revelled in Muggle activities such as their sports and viewing that television contraption. Had things been different, had Voldemort not shown such an interest, she would have been tempted to leave him here and allow him the chance of a childhood far happier than his first one had ever been.  
  
Still, it was not her choice to make nor was it morally right to condemn Severus Snape to living his whole life again at the denial of all that he had achieved.  
  
"Are you ready to spend the night with our young Potions Master?" Dumbledore asked, when the wizards had finally retreated to his bedroom that he would share with Sirius. Her own appointed room was next door.  
  
Sirius was now in his human form leaving McGonagall to turn into her Animagus cat form for a night of guarding Severus. This way Sirius would not be forced to spend the entire time as a dog, on the condition he remained hidden in the bedroom, while Snape was still watched over.  
  
"You know," Sirius said, in an arrogant tone, "I'm actually starting to like the git." At Dumbledore's chastising frown, he had the grace to look apologetic. "Well, who honestly would have thought Snape would make such a cute kid? Shame he grew up into a slimy Slytherin."  
  
"Sometimes, child," Albus replied with his infinite supply of patience, "it is the people around us that shape the person we become."  
  
Dropping his eyes to the floor, Minerva could see Sirius knew the Headmaster was not just talking about brutal parents. Schoolyard bullying and attempted murder were just as definitive life shaping experiences as child abuse.  
  
Not wishing to reminisce on depressing memories, the Deputy Headteacher shifted to her feline form and wandered out the room, deliberately heading towards the boys' wing. She hoped Severus liked cats as much as he did dogs otherwise Sirius would be spending his entire time in America eating dog food and playing ball.  
  
Unfortunately for the feline Animagus, she was too eager to reunite with Severus that she was too hasty to announce herself in cat form and she found herself ensnarled within the clutches of the over-excited little pig-tailed girl whom she remembered her miniature colleague calling Allie. Apparently, Allie and three other little girls were going through that particular stage where a small girl was delighted to have a 'doll' who made noises and moved like a real baby should. For over an hour Minerva found herself, to her utter indignation, subjected to being squeezed into a doll's outfit and forced into a pram while the four little girls preened over their new toy.

When she managed to make her escape, she could have kissed Severus when the delighted boy came upon her. Now dressed in pyjamas decorated with some yellow cartoon character and preparing for bed, the little boy cooed over her with the same tenderness he had shown Snuffles. Minerva's feline features did winced slightly as Severus' caring but clumsy six-year-old hands hefted her up into his arms and then onto his bed, petting her head a little too zealously. She didn't struggle though, she was too thankful after her 'ordeal' at the hands of that demon girl.  
  
"Where did you find that dirty cat?" Miss Roscoe clucked as she came in to tuck the boy in his bed.  
  
Dirty cat, indeed!  
  
The boy smiled at his new living, breathing 'teddy'. "I found her, she must have wandered in. She was wearing a baby-gro so I think I saved her from Allie. She loves furry animals so much it's like she doesn't know what to do with herself. I think that could be evidence of neurotic behaviour."

"Oh, you do, do you? You're saving me a fortune on shrink bills, my dear Doctor Cordell." The tone was that of an adult merely humouring a precocious child.  
  
"There is no need to patronize me." And that tone was Severus' reminder that he was not only a precocious child but a Snape. He turned plaintive eyes to his caregiver. "Can I keep her? She's not foaming at the mouth so she can't have rabies or anything dangerous."  
  
"I wish you'd use that thousand point IQ for good things, not for conning me into letting you have some stray cat. And it's not very hygienic for you to be breathing in cat hair."  
  
"Doctor Dumbledore is sleeping with Snuffles in his room."  
  
"Doctor Dumbledore does not have growing lungs." Miss Roscoe shook her head, obviously deciding it was easier to give in than spend all night arguing with a stubborn child. "Okay, it can stay for tonight _*then* _I want you to find out who it belongs to."  
  
From the foot of the bed where she sat, Minerva watched with mellowing eyes as Severus snuggled down into the covers and Miss Roscoe, brushing his tousled hair from his forehead, kissed him lightly.  
  
There was a lull, Miss Roscoe smoothing the covers over the little boy, when Severus turned wide, earnest eyes up to young woman. "Jessica, the werewolf won't come if I've got Kitty to protect me, huh?"  
  
So, Severus still had a fear of werewolves, despite now living in the Muggle world where such creatures were confined to fiction stories and myths. Minerva had to wonder if his own phobia was superimposing on his life here or rather the fear of werewolves had developed after watching on of those ridiculous shows on the television the Muggles were so fond of.  
  
"Oh, Steven, there's no such thing as werewolves, you don't have to be scared...but if there was, I promise I would shoot it down before it could ever hurt you, kiddo. I'll always protect you, okay?"  
  
"Okay...Love you, Jessica."  
  
The child giggled when Miss Roscoe pressed his button nose. "Love you right back, babe."  
  
It was such a beautiful moment between woman and boy that Minerva felt almost the voyeur for intruding. And guilt pervaded her very soul as she remembered she would soon be taking Severus from all this.  
  
Miss Roscoe blessed the boy with one last loving smile before retreating from his darkened bedroom to see to the other children. Severus stilled for a few seconds before surprising the cat by sitting up again, flicking on his bedside lamp.  
  
He smiled then to Minerva's astonishment he reached his arm out and called in a soft voice, "*_Accio*_ book."  
  
A story book lying on the shelves flew from its position to Severus' outstretched hand. Only it wasn't that the boy could perform magic which had left the feline Animagus stunned; it was the fact his wand remained untouched on the cabinet and he had called the book to him entirely independent of the essential tool. Wandless magic was a rare talent indeed, and those who attempted it took many years to master it. It was truly amazing if Severus Snape was adept at the art, more incredibly so now he was in child form.  
  
With abrupt realization, she was beginning to see why the Dark Lord was so keen on possessing Severus Snape as his heir and why it became all the more important for them to prevent Voldemort from succeeding in his goal to groom this boy as his heir.  


*************************

  
It was barely five o'clock in the morning when Steven roused, feeling rather refreshed than any child should at such an early hour. He knew it was odd when most of the other children in the home would sleep to eight o'clock at the earliest when school was out while he found he could stay up all night if he had the chance. Of course, unlike his other age-mates in residence at the home, he adored the twilight hours and was not in the least afraid of the shadows and darkness. Werewolves, yes, but never the night.  
  
Rolling out of bed and quickly changing into a pair of denim shorts and a shirt, the boy decided to tip-toe downstairs and take advantage of tranquillity of pre-dawn. His new friend Kitty did not seem amused by his early rising but nevertheless she did follow him down to the large kitchen. After rewarding the cat with a saucer of milk, Steven climbed onto the high counters so he would be able to reach the key rack where the back door keys hung.  
  
There was nothing like a nice walk in the dark with no-one to cluck after him like he was some incapable twit.  
  
He couldn't help it if he was small, if only the adults knew he was more adept at defending himself than they could ever imagine. Jessica had bought them a video called 'Star Wars' a few months ago and while the other boys were attracted to the space battles and explosions, Steven found themselves enchanted by the very basis of the film, by this Force which could elicit special abilities in people. Watching the film comforted the boy and allowed him to believe he was not the oddity he often felt like.  
  
Of course, even at his tender age he knew better than to openly display his powers. He instinctively knew not to trust adults, even Jessica who he loved dearly, with something that could turn people's perceptions of him from the sweet child into a dangerous monster. Only Lucius understood what he was capable of, and so he worshipped the man who he felt could protect and teach him to use his gifts.  
  
His gifts...if only the others knew what he could do. He could probably bring down the whole building if he put his mind to it. And if he did, who would ever think to suspect him- little Steven, the amnesic kid whose own parents burned him with a vile tattoo then abandoned him in the desert?  
  
Shuddering slightly, he forced the black thoughts from his mind and focused on his goal of retrieving those keys. He might only have been six years old but Steven knew it wasn't right, it wasn't natural, to consider using his powers for such bleak purposes.  
  
"A little early to be up, child."  
  
Gasping, Steven whirled around so swiftly that he stumbled from the counter. He felt hands on his shoulder, steadying him. When he regained his balanced, he gazed up to find himself staring into the twinkling blue eyes of Doctor Dumbledore. Standing on the worktop, he was now at equal height with the old man, who was studying him in amusement.  
  
"I'm sorry I scared you," he said, mildly.  
  
"Didn't scare me!" Steven shot back.  
  
He shrugged out of the old man's grasp and leaned back against the wall. Steven studied Doctor Dumbledore carefully as he glanced to the cat and, as if dismissed, the animal wandered away. Dumbledore then turned his attention back to the boy, smiling jovially. Steven was beginning to wonder if the old man was permanently happy; he was forever smiling at him.  
  
And yet, the child could sense a sadness deep within Dumbledore. A melancholy that was especially distinct when those deep blue orbs fell upon him as if Steven himself was the cause of the woe. This was very confusing since the two barely knew each other so why in the world would he elicit such emotions from a man who had only met him a day ago?  
  
"Are you allowed to be out and about so early in the morning?" the psychologist asked, in light chastisement.  
  
Steven bristled. "I can do what I want, you're not my lord and overseer."  
  
The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes dimmed at this, and the boy instinctively knew it had little to do with his rudeness. "No, no, I'm not...I'm just concerned for you, it's not safe to be wandering around on your own, child."  
  
Both the tone and the words sent a cold tingle down his spine; it was like a warning to be on his guard that went far beyond the 'do not talk to strangers' lectures Jessica drummed into him. And why did Steven think Dumbledore was not referring to the typical pervert or maniac?  
  
Steven cocked his head to the side, his brow furrowing thoughtfully. "You're not really a doctor, are you?"  
  
He didn't know what possessed him to ask such a question, he just felt it _*wrong*_ to apply the term 'doctor' to Dumbledore. In many ways, it was the same sense of discordance to think of himself as 'Steven' when the name seemed too normal, too plain even to his amnesic mind. Just as the child intuitively knew his real name was more in line with the peculiarity that was 'Sever', deep within he was aware that while Dumbledore was not a doctor, he was far more than the genial elderly man he portrayed.  
  
"My preferential title is 'professor'," Dumbledore conceded.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am your friend, my dear boy, I am here to care for you." The old man's eyes fused with his- wise blue meeting with bewildered opal- and Steven felt the gaze boring right to his inner soul. "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm just Steven...Just Steven." His soft words were a near-echo spoken once by another special young boy.  
  
Dumbledore reached out, smoothing his cheek lightly and almost lovingly. The boy tensed, reflexively making a move to back away, but he felt himself relaxing at the oddly familiar touch. "You will learn soon enough, child, that not everything is how it seems..." He held out his hands, offering to lift Steven down to the floor. "Why don't we take a walk you and I? And you can tell me all about your friends and school. I would like to learn a little about you."  
  
For a moment, Steven hesitated before nodding and allowing the contact. When the professor (it seemed easier to say that than it had been to think of 'Doctor' Dumbledore) had set him down, the man and boy walked easily side-by-side out the back door and into the warm Californian morning sun that was peeking over the horizon. They moved in companionable silence for many paces until they reached the playground where they each commandeered a swing.  
  
"You know, my boy, I haven't played on these since I was not much older than you, and that was most certainly many years ago."  
  
"You don't have swings where you come from?"  
  
"Well, little one, there are other 'activities' for the children to concentrate on."  
  
Steven wasn't sure what was meant by these so-called 'activities'; he was too perturbed by a place that was devoid of pizza and playgrounds.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes, child?"  
  
"Why don't you ever call me by my name? I mean, I've only heard you calling me 'Steven' a coupla times."  
  
"That is not your name though, is it?" was his simple reply.  
  
Steven bit his lip uncertainly. "Do...do you think I'll ever find my real home?"  
  
Never before had he voiced that question, not to the police who took him in and not to Jessica who loved and cherished him as her own son. It had never seemed important in the eight months of tangible memory he had, he was happy here in California despite being told he most likely came from England, and he never had any real desire to discover his life before these eight months. However, since meeting these people, he felt a kinship to them- more so than he felt with Lucius Malfoy- and he knew that somehow they were the link to his past.  
  
"Yes, I think you will..."  


**************************

  
From the shadows of the towering trees, he watched the snow-bearded man sitting with the raven-haired child, his body rigid in rage and the gentle breeze playing with his long corn silk hair, blowing it away from his ice blue eyes.  
  
And so, young 'Steven' had been found, Dumbledore had come to collect his spy...  
  
Lucius knew the old man would eventually discover the consequences wrought upon Severus when his traitorous deeds were brought to light; doddering old fool Dumbledore may portray, his influence and powers reached as far and wide as the Dark Lord's. He had hoped to have had Severus within his custody, far from the Headmaster's grip, before the link had been made between the Hogwarts' Potions Master and this fragile little boy. Now it would be all the more awkward to snatch the boy from the old bat and his tribe of imbeciles and deliver him to his rightful Master.  
  
The Master would not be amused, especially since they had learned how gifted Severus was...No doubt he would have to brace himself for punishment when he delivered his report.  
  
A cold smirk played across the severe face. No matter, Lucius was not too worried. Unlike that pathetic coward Pettigrew, who had suggested they forcibly abduct Severus from the Muggles and brutalize him into following the Dark Lord, Malfoy understood all too well that children could not be bullied or pressurised into loyalty. No, they needed to be moulded and influenced in a careful process.  
  
And although Dumbledore had Steven under his protection, Malfoy's seeds of darkness had already been planted in the remnants of Severus Snape that existed. The old fool would no doubt take the boy straight to Hogwarts in a matter of days but Severus was still in easy reach for his tutelage. He wondered what the boy would think when he learned of Dumbledore's betrayal in his real childhood, how the old man had forsaken him in favour of that idiot Black. A small child he was now, Severus had never accepted abandonment well. He would surely turn from the Headmaster's tenderness and into the Dark Lord's embrace.  
  
And what an opportunity was being presented to his own heir apparent.  
  
He laughed lightly. Draco always wanted a younger brother. Now was his son's chance to both test his talents in pressing the Deatheater's beliefs and draw Severus away from Dumbledore's do-good intentions.  
  
They would have to be patient, wait for the boy to be brought to Hogwarts and back into the waiting hands of the turned Slytherins. Dumbledore could not watch over him forever, sooner or later Severus would learn of his true path and in due time, Voldemort would have his chosen heir.  
  
In due time... **  
  
End of CHAPTER TWO-Steven**  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	4. CHAPTER THREE A Dog's Tale

The Burdens Of Childhood  
****by Melissa Jooty (e-mail me at cosmic_quest@yahoo.com)  
**  
CHAPTER THREE- A Dog's Tale**  
  
Lying in canine form beside Severus and two of his little friends under the shade of a tree, Sirius found himself grudgingly enjoying the company of his childhood enemy. His first reaction had been to despise this kid as much as he had the elder version but the moment that delighted little face had set eyes on 'Snuffles', Sirius felt all his pent-up anger and hatred towards Snape melt away and, to his utter dismay, a bloom of what could only be described as filial affection towards the infant Potions Master blossomed within him.  
  
The Snape he knew and loathed was a cold, harsh man whose darkness had led him to being initiated into the Death Eaters, he was a slimy and disdainful Slytherin who had few redeemable features in the eyes of the steadfast Gryffindor. This child was innocent of everything and Black found he could not condemn him for the sins of Snape. And Dumbledore knew it too...  
  
"Now, now, Sirius," the Headmaster had said, with the composure of a Buddha monk, when Black had tried to pass over playing bodyguard today, "you cannot expect us to follow Severus around, it's far too conspicuous. Snuffles, however, can spend much time with the boy without raising the Muggles' suspicions. See this as an opportunity, a chance to grow closer to Severus. He seems likes you very much and the least you can do is reciprocate his efforts and put the past behind you."  
  
Likes?! It was a given the kid worshipped Snuffles, the big black dog he could play with, nevertheless that adoration did not include Sirius Black the man. And what 'efforts' had Snape made to overlook their childhood transgressions and the animosity that swelled from them? Dumbledore knew as well as Sirius did that baby Snape didn't even remember his own family let alone the boy who tormented him in school. When he was restored to his adult self, no doubt Snape would be back to indulging in his favourite pastime of plotting Black's assassination.  
  
But try explaining these little points to Dumbledore. No, the crafty old coot was taking great pleasure in using this incident as a chance to heal the rift between Sirius and Snape to the point of even bringing Harry into it. Sirius was still surprised at how easily the Headmaster had eventually manipulated him into his stint of the babysitting duties. He had opened his mouth to balk, hoping to show he would be best patrolling the grounds, when Dumbledore had swiftly cut him off before his protests were even voiced.  
  
"I would have thought you would have been more sympathetic to protecting this helpless child," Dumbledore had patiently explained, his blue eyes twinkling, "especially since you are a godfather to a boy just as vulnerable. Severus was always provided for Harry's safety, putting the boy above his prejudices against you and James and often at risk to his own life."  
  
What could Sirius do but meekly give in? So, while the Headmaster and McGonagall spent the day drinking tea and eating biscuits back in the air-conditioned children's centre, Sirius had follow three toddler brats around in the hot, burning sun and play the part of the playful dog whenever one of the them tossed a ball. Okay, he admitted it wasn't complete torture; these children were an interesting insight on the early years he missed with Harry and never in his life would he have imagined a time when he found Severus Snape cherubic...or be so utterly grateful to him as he was at this very moment.  
  
"I don't think Snuffles likes perfume, Allie," Severus said, taking the small bottle of cheap perfume from the girl, who was about to liberally apply it to the Animagus, "he's a boy. Men don't like to smell like flowers."  
  
"How do you know? You're hardly a man, shrimp," Allie pointed out, in her mild Cajun accent. "Anyway, Snuffles could be a girl."  
  
"Snuffles is not a girl and I'm _*not*_ checking, I'll just believe his owners when they say he's a boy dog."  
  
Allie and Chance were apparently Snape's best friends and together the three reminded him much of Harry, Ron and Hermione, as loyal and inseparable as the Gryffindor trio. They were too familiar with the darkness of the world to be anything as carefree and self-centred as the Marauders. Both Allie and Chance were placed in the Centre after being taken by social services from abusive homes and, like Severus, both seven-year-olds behaved like old souls in young bodies. It saddened Sirius; so many children in this world grown before their time.  
  
"D'you have to speak to those people again?" Allie asked, now amusing herself by decorating Snuffles in bright pink ribbons she had hoarded in the bottomless pockets that were part and parcel of every small child's trousers.  
  
"Yeah," grumbled Severus, taking his temper out on the grass, wrenching handfuls out of the ground. "They're really strange, especially that Doctor-Professor Dumbledore man. He's always watching me, like he...I don't know, _*knows*_ me or something."  
  
Sirius had to empathise. Those blue eyes could be very penetrative and he couldn't blame the boy for feeling uncomfortable, it took the older man a good few years to accept Albus Dumbledore had the aura of being all-seeing and all-knowing.  
  
Chance tilted his head thoughtfully. "Ya think he knows about, well, all your 'abracadabra, alakazam' magic psychic stuff"  
  
Straightening up, and at the same time deftly moving away from Allie and her ribbons, Sirius paid close attention to this particular thread of conversation. It sounded like an old topic and it wasn't surprising Severus had told his friends of his magic talents. It was a huge secret for a child, and he remembered divulging every nuance to his own friends in childhood. He did wonder if that Roscoe woman had suspicions of what her special little charge was truly capable of beyond his intellectual prowess.  
  
"I don't think so," Severus said. "Lucius- he said it was a secret. He'd come to take me with him soon 'cause his boss would be able to look after me and protect me from the bad people."  
  
The other two children were wide-eyed at this while Severus bit his lip nervously. Sirius nudged closer to the trio, encouraging them to pet him and alleviating their worries. It was rather disconcerting to see Snape so physically vulnerable; save the nights at the Shirking Shack, he never outwardly displayed his fear to anyone. His tightly suppressed emotions sometimes reminded Sirius of a robot from a Muggle film.   
  
"Bad people?!" repeated Chance. The boy glanced suspiciously around and Sirius would have found it comical if the insinuation of Malfoy portraying _*them*_ as these so-called 'bad people' hadn't been so serious. It was imperative Severus trusted them. "Why would they want you? You're just a little kid."  
  
"I don't know who the bad people are, Lucius said they might come to steal me. He said I was special, like his boss, and we needed to be together."  
  
This confirmed that Lucius Malfoy had learned of Snape's abilities to wield magic without his wand. Wandless magic was not such a fantastic feat among those who delved in the Dark Arts, monsters like Voldemort whose powers were rooted and supplemented by darkness. It was when the intricate ability was found in the rare few untainted, pure witches and wizards that interest was aroused for it was always an indication of great magical power. Albus Dumbledore was one such example, proclaimed by many as the most powerful wizard of the modern age. Sirius suspected Harry could be capable of wandless magic if he were given the proper tutelage to hone the gift, it would certainly explain Voldemort's obsession in him.  
  
And now Severus Snape could evidently be added to the exceedingly short list. As smug and irritating as he found the schoolboy Snape he had known, Sirius had to admit even he was aware of the boy's advanced aptitude in magic, particularly in Potions. But this...this was something else entirely. Dumbledore hadn't been visibly shocked when McGonagall had told of witnessing Snape practise wandless magic, no surprise since the Headmaster seemed to know everything, but the real question was why Snape had kept it a secret in the first place? Sirius would have assumed that, as a Death Eater, Severus would have been proud to gloat of his gift and utilized it for Voldemort's cause.  
  
Only he couldn't forget what that Yank Auror had said of the three groups of the Slytherin House. Could the young Severus have concealed his own prodigious abilities aware that his father and his git friends would have exploited him otherwise? If so, one could say the Potions' Master had been fighting for the Light long before he even attended Hogwarts...Moreover, this meant Sirius would have to seriously re-evaluate how he viewed the adult Snape and he wasn't sure if he was ready for such a step.  
  
Nonetheless, part of him remained a little incensed that six-year-old Severus had entrusted Malfoy with this information after all these years. He forced himself to remember frightened children were skittish, malleable creatures eager to place their faith in anyone they perceived could take care of them. Black could just imagine that bastard Death Eater exploiting the boy's fears and confusion until the man-child had spilled every little inner thought.  
  
"Do you think that maybe you're like a mutant or alien or something?" the little girl asked, studying Severus like one would a laboratory experiment.  
  
For his part, Severus seemed anxious at the suggestion. "Alien?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, you can do all these neat things and you did just kinda appear in the desert. That always happens in tons of movies on the Sci-Fi Channel so it must be true."  
  
"And maybe Lucius is an alien too," Chance eagerly piped in and Sirius could understand why the boy would think such a possibility. It would explain why Lucius Malfoy was the cretin that he was. "He's like come back for you like ET's ship. That'd be so cool, you'd be like Luke Skywalker!"  
  
"I don't want be like Luke Skywalker," Severus plaintively wailed, blinking back tears. Those deep obsidian black eyes, which were once closed off and emotionally blank, were clear windows to the soul of a very lost, scared little boy.  
  
In that moment, Sirius felt an enormous wave of sympathy for the boy he once considered one of his oldest enemies. No child this young should ever have to experience such doubts about something as significant as their own identity. Unlike most Muggleborn children, their magic abilities did not become truly apparent until they received their letter to attend a wizarding school and thus purchased their wand. Until that day arrived, they did not seem much different than other Muggle children. This was not the case with Severus, who retained all his abilities and knowledge, and was surrounded by all these delusional Muggle theories of beings from outer space for eight months.  
  
No wonder the child was anxious. It might have been many a boy's dream to be a superhero, at least that was what Sirius assumed this 'Luke Skywalker' bloke was, but it was more frightening considering the concept of not even being human.  
  
The sooner they brought the boy back to Hogwarts, the better. It was not just Severus' physical safety that was at risk; there would surely be detrimental consequences to his emotional health if he spent any longer with these ignorant Muggles.  
  
Sirius nudged his snout against Severus in comfort like he had done with an upset Harry many times. A watery smile tugged at the boy's lips and he buried his face in the dog's fur until he regained his composure. To his friends' credit, they realized this was not a conversation to pursue and so the matter was dropped.  
  
"What should we do now?" Chance asked with a heavy sigh. "I'm bored."  
  
"We could play races," Allie suggested. The little demon had finished torturing him with her ribbons and was content to leave the big black dog with ridiculous pink bows hanging around his ears, head, paws and tail.  
  
Severus shook his dark head, wiping a light sheen of sweat from his face. "It's too hot and we've already play that earlier."  
  
Damn straight, kid! Thank Merlin, his Godson was past this hyperactive stage and was perfectly happy to spend their days together playing chess or slumped in the Three Broomsticks talking, activities requiring zero energy.  
  
"How 'bout we play dog racing instead?"  
  
Why did Sirius not like the sound of that game in the least? He was starting to wonder if the girl was some form of She-Devil.  
  
Allie's explanation of her new game certainly confirmed as much. "We'll throw the ball then time how long it takes Snuffles to bring it back and we can have bets on it. My uncle used to go to the dog races all the time so it must be fun."   
  
"Yeah!" agreed the boys, re-energised.  
  
_*No!*_ Sirius inwardly whined, all pity for Severus forgotten. 

It would be just like Snape and his two brat friends to find some discreet way of showing up Sirius and his 'old' bones. Where was the Muggles' RSCPA when one needed them?  


*************************

  
The disfigured brown rat scurried over the grass hills, his eyes never leaving the three children and the black mutt he scouted and trailed diligently. Any unsuspecting soul observing the various wildlife of the area would have been stunned to learn of the inner thoughts of this particular rat, a deceivingly innocent animal that was plotting kidnapping and murder in the name of the madman he followed. Then again, this rat also had a name- Peter Pettigrew- and he was the loyal servant of the Dark Lord Voldemort.  
  
It wasn't difficult for the Pettigrew to spot his prize out of the tiny trio; one of the urchins was a girl and the other a blonde boy leaving no qualms that the raven-haired child was no other than one Severus Snape miniaturised. There was a few dark-headed young boys in the orphanage Snape had been placed but he would have known those intense onyx eyes anywhere.  
  
It was quite ridiculous, the vague twinges of envy he felt towards this boy, but then he had always harboured a jealousy towards Snape. The Dark Lord made no secret of which of his servants he held in higher favour; his favouritism to those whose ancestors had strong ties to the Dark Arts, such as Malfoy and Lestrange, were a given. Then there was Severus Snape.  
  
Snape too came from a formidable family yet he was never quite as vicious as the other Death Eaters, his distaste for spilling the blood of Muggles apparent to anyone who looked beyond the surface. There had been growing doubts of Snape's loyalties to the Cause from the beginning yet Voldemort never made the move to execute him. Even when Pettigrew sold out the Potters, he was still treated like a soft Gryffindor coward whilst the traitor Snape was continually allowed to live despite his betrayal coming to light.  
  
And now Voldemort was all the more determined to possess him, the one he named his chosen heir.  
  
Well, he was willing to push his jealousies away for now to accommodate his Master. He couldn't wait to deliver the boy into his Master's hands whether he had to drag the child battered and bleeding with him; it would be such a wonderful coup over one of the Dark Lord's favourites Lucius Malfoy. He knew that Malfoy often sneered at his presence and his Gryffindor background but he would show them all he could be as efficient as the long-serving Death Eaters. After all, compared his good work with the adult Snape; who would have thought the perfect paradigm of the Slytherin House would betray their Lord to Dumbledore of all people?  
  
Of course, Snape was not alone here. Pettigrew had seen Dumbledore and McGonagall back at the orphanage building and it seemed he was not the only Animagus interested in the boy. Seven years at school together, four of them spent mastering the lessons required to transfigure into animal form, he could easily recognise the black dog to be his former friend and Marauder Sirius Black.  
  
He wasn't scared of Black. The other man probably harboured many homicidal urges towards him for betraying those incessant Potters, which consequently saw Black spending twelve years in Azkaban for wrongly being accused of the crime, but Pettigrew was not a frail schoolboy any longer. He was a servant to Lord Voldemort. Double-crossing James and Lily to their deaths had been surprisingly simple enough, he had no compunction in killing Black if that was what he had to do to snatch Snape.  
  
Bidding his time for the right moment to pounce, he was pleased when the children began throwing a ball for Black to retrieve. All he needed was to grab Severus, Black would never cast a damaging charm on him if the brat was shielding him. It was quite ironic in a way, Severus Snape protecting him from Black when two decades ago the other would never have hesitated in hexing the Slytherin. And most importantly, he would be the one to bring the chosen heir in without any of Malfoy's pandering, he would be the one to reap the rewards from their Master.  
  
His chance came when the blond boy hurled the ball, misdirecting it down into a ditch, Black in mutt form chasing after it and the children were now unguarded...  
  
He crawled forward until the little girl noticed him. "Look at that ugly rat!"  
  
"Eww, maybe Snuffles will eat it," giggled the blond brat.  
  
The grins of the little wretches instantly vanished as the legs of Wormtail the rat elongated, his body distorting until a short, grubby man stood in its place. The three children were transfixed, their eyes riveted to Pettigrew. He wasn't interested their awe, he had eyes only for Severus, who was slowly inching back as if he perceived the threat.  
  
Pettigrew smirked maliciously at the boy. "Hello there, Severus, do you remember me?"**  
  
End of CHAPTER THREE- A Dog's Tale  
**  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  


  



	5. CHAPTER FOUR True Colours

**The Burdens of Childhood  
by Melissa Jooty (email me at cosmic_quest@yahoo.com)  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR- True Colours**  
  
Steven gaped at the rat-come-man, terror chilling him despite the sweltering heat of the sun. This couldn't be happening! It was impossible; this was real life, animals did not change into people except in story books. Young as he was, even he had trouble accepting what had just occurred before his very eyes and he was immediately on guard, backing away as a buried part of his mind sensed this man's tricks were not benign.  
  
The boy stiffened when the man spoke, his tone spiteful and menacing. He knew the words were directed to him and him alone although the threat he posed were not exclusive to Allie and Chance. Steven did pick up the man referring to him as 'Severus'- was that his real name? It didn't sound familiar to him but he had once said the first syllable in his name was 'sev'; perhaps the old man who found him as mistook the name 'Severus' for whatever gibberish he had uttered that night.  
  
Chance had opened his mouth to scream for help when the man caught his intention. "Keep that mouth shut, you little whippersnapper, or I'll shut it for you...permanently." The boy whimpered softly, his eyes swimming with tears. The man ignored him, turning his attention once again to Steven. "Aren't we looking good these days, Severus?" rat-man commented, his stare boring into the child. "The Muggles treating you well?"  
  
Steven forced himself not to squirm under the mocking gaze, he was damned if he would show his discomfort to this madman who obviously took delight in scaring children. And the man obviously was mad, he was talking nonsense. What the hell were 'Muggles'?  
  
"The police could put you in jail for this," the boy managed to say.  
  
The other just laughed at the meek statement. "Now, Severus, you just be a good boy and come along quietly and your friends here will not be harmed."  
  
Curiousity outweighed his fear for a moment. "Do you know me?"  
  
"Oh yes, my young friend, you could say that. We were at school together, those were not such good days for you and I but they did lead us both to our Master."  
  
Steven needed no more convincing this man was unstable. Not only was he gibbering on about 'masters' and the like but there was no possible way they could have attended school together. He was six years old, he couldn't even have been born when their captor was a schoolboy. The guy evidently needed Professor Dumbledore's psychological services more urgently than Steven did.  
  
"I wonder what _*he*_ will say when he learns his new prince has been thoroughly brainwashed by Muggles of all creatures," the man prattled on. "and that Malfoy allowed this charade to continue." Surely, he did not mean Lucius Malfoy. Steven couldn't believe the man he saw as a honourary uncle associated with monsters like this. "Not to bother, I'm sure our Lord will find a way to beat the taint from you."  
  
Suddenly, in his peripheral vision, he noticed a black shape bounding across the grass towards them. Snuffles! He had forgotten about the dog. But what could Snuffles honestly do? The dog was hardly Lassie, all he was capable of was catching a ball and rolling over for a tickle.  
  
The rat-man noticed the dog too. "Sirius..." he murmured, retrieving a long wooden stick from his pockets and holding it like one would a weapon.  
  
And just when he thought all the surprises for the day were over, that he was beginning to slip back in the security of a world where animals were animals and humans were humans and never the two shall mix, this most basic law was violated once more. He occasionally pretended the Centre's pets could talk and the like but when he was faced with his dog morphing into a full grown man even his young mind could see this was not a child's game and that frightened him to the core.  
  
"This isn't happening," Allie uttered, her normally boisterous nature now shaky and weak.  
  
Unlike the children, the rat-man had been prepared for the transformation. He swiftly grabbed Allie, who was standing closest to him, and held a tight arm under her head with his stick pointed to her neck. Steven recognised the object to be similar to his own, an object Lucius had referred to as a wand and seemed to help him focus his powers. Was this man an alien/mutated creature like him too?  
  
The rat-man did not seem too confident now, his voice becoming uncertain and stuttering. "O-one more move, Black, and I'll...I'll suck the life from the girl's body then you'll truly be a party to murder. Just give me the boy and everything will be fine."  
  
Watching Allie tearfully hang in the grasp on her attacker, Steven hated himself for being the apparent cause. What was so special about him? Steven was just some boy they found dumped in the desert; he didn't even have parents. Why was everyone so keen to have him? It couldn't be because of his powers since both the men seemed to possess such gifts too.  
  
Snuffles, or at least the man who Snuffles had become, sneered at the balding man, his eyes burning with a pure hatred, "This is what you've been reduced to, Pettigrew, using children to make yourself feel like a big man." He pulled out a wand stick from his own robes. "I think it's time you experience a little of what I have for the past decade, I'm sure you'll feel right at home in Azkaban. Scum knows scum."  
  
"Just toss your wand over here, Black, and I won't have to hurt any of these darling children...although I don't know if that promise includes our little Sev here considering he's no more a child than I am." When Snuffles made no move to relinquish his wand, rat-man squeezed Allie against him resulting a squirm of pain from his captive. "Come on, Sirius, I don't have all day. I need to get my Master's new son to him as soon as possible."  
  
Steven had the sneaking suspicion this Master's new son involved impromptu adoption with him as the prize in an arrangement that would result in anything but 'Happy Families'.  
  
When rat-man's hand darted up to Allie's delicate throat causing the girl to whimper in fear, Snuffles grudgingly threw his wand to the side. "There, now let the girl go. You won't get far, Dumbledore will never let you have the boy."  
  
The other man laughed cruelly, never letting his grip on Allie slip. "I don't know why you're so keen to protect him all of a sudden, you always hated Snape in school You should be pleased I'm taking him off your hands."  
  
"Fuck you, Wormtail," Snuffles shot back, "it should have been you I fed to Remus. I never imagined there would come a day when I'd realize Snape was worth ten of you, you traitorous bastard."  
  
Who was Snape? Could that possibly be his surname? Severus Snape- it didn't sound particularly familiar to the boy any more than Steven Cordell did. And what was this about Snuffles not liking him in school? He couldn't understand why rat-man was referring to him as if he were his contemporary when in reality there was a good three decades in age between them.  
  
"Wouldn't it be a hoot," rat-man pondered manically, "if Dumbledore found his prodigal son standing over the bodies of two murdered children? Whatever would he say? Who would be the traitor then? Why, not even he could save you from the Dementor's Kiss for such an act."  
  
"What the hell are y-"  
  
Before the dark-haired man could screech out the rest of his horrified demand, rat-man shouted, "_Stupefy!_"  
  
With a flick of their tormentor's wand, Snuffles fell to the ground in a heap. A quick glance downwards assured Steven and Chance that the man was still alive and breathing, in fact he even seemed awake but in a stunned state of consciousness. Now their protector was incapacitated, Steven felt his stomach churn at the realization that the chances of escaping this unharmed plummeted. Two young boys were no match against a full grown, unbalanced man.  
  
Tears of self-pity pooled Steven's dark eyes and he wanted nothing more than to be safe back in the confines of the Centre but he forcefully swiped his tears away. No matter what happened, he couldn't just run off and leave Allie to fend for herself against this lunatic. Especially since this whole predicament seemed to be focused on him.  
  
But for now, rat-man had forgotten about the boy and his entire attention rested on Snuffles as he spoke. "And I think this little sweetheart will be your first tragic victim." He held the little girl in his grasp away from him and began tightening the hold on her throat. Allie struggled in vain to free herself, only resulting in the grip to her trachea constricting further.  
  
"No! Allie!!!"  
  
The air surrounding them began to crackle by unseen force, standing hairs on end and tingling the skin. Their tormentor was so focused on Allie that he did not noticed the raw, untainted power brewing encircling them. Steven's heart was pounding, his mind churning with violent rage as he saw nothing beyond Allie's fear and pain. 

It was as if the boy had no control over himself, his body overtaken by the force of his fury, a pure and primal emotion completely alien to anything he had ever felt before. Suddenly, Steven had access to a honed instinct that should have frightened his childish senses had he not been so riveted to his friend's plight.

"_Expelliarmus_!" The rat-man's stick shot out of his hand towards Steven at command of a word he hadn't even realized he had called forth. The boy gasped as he realized he was ready for the reaction, his hand instinctively moving up to catch the object. "_Pertrificus Totalus!_" 

Rat-man didn't even had time to react when his entire body stiffened to an unnaturally rigid position. For a brief moment, he looked much alike a zombie soldier standing to attention before he fell backwards with a thud. Wide-eyed, Steven waited for rat-man to pounce back up, move, or do anything to show he was alive. There was nothing except the blank, slack face of the dead. 

Oh God...He had killed a man; he was a murderer!  
  
His chest tightening in panic, Steven was barely aware of the tears pooling in his eyes and spilling over and the faint whimpers escaping his lips. He hadn't meant to commit murder, he just wanted the man to leave Allie alone. He was just a boy; he didn't want to kill people no matter what their sins! But that was the problem, he wasn't a boy, not in the truest sense of the word. He was a freak with powers he didn't understand...and now he was a monster who had the death staining his hands.

He wanted to hide, to runaway from the evidence of his crime. Away from the body, away from his friends who shouldn't be near a monster like him, away from himself and the powers he was starting to loathe.

"Bloody hell..." Snuffles the man murmured, reminding the children of his presence and his transformation. He was blinking, obviously rapidly recovering from whatever assault he had been inflicted with.  
  
Chins practically dragging the ground, Allie and Chance re-directed their stares from the stunned and pallid Steven then all three children turned as one to the dark-haired man who just minutes earlier had four legs and a tail... 

************************* 

  
Sipping iced tea, Minerva sat on the large patio with Albus and Miss Roscoe watching the children happily playing around them. For the first time in a long time, she felt truly relaxed and at ease. It was ironic since Voldemort was more of a threat than ever and two boys she held close to her heart were his intended targets. Still, as much as she loved her home country, there was something to be said of the beautiful Californian summer and being surrounded by Muggles blissfully unaware of the impending war the wizarding world faced.  
  
"Jessica! Jessica, help!"

The hysterical screams cut straight through the happy-go-lucky chattering and noises drawing the inquisitive attention of every child and adult. Passing curiousity swiftly twisted into shock as Severus' young friends Allie and Chance came sprinting across the lawn, their faces sickly white in mirrored fright. What was a more horrifying sight was that closely behind the boy and girl was Sirius Black in his human form and cradling Severus' limp body to his chest.

"Jessica! Jessica, come quick," Chance cried, his face contorted in terror as he and Allie dived into Miss Roscoe's arms. "Steven's sick, I think the bad man did it. Make him better."

Minerva's eyes widened at the child's wails. Surely Sirius had not paid heed to his silly adolescent grudges and harmed Severus in some way. Once she would never have entertained such a thought but she recalled all too well the night two decades ago when the boy nearly sent Severus to his death at the hands of Remus Lupin's feral alter-ego.

"Sirius, what happened?" Albus demanded, taking in the scene as he, Minerva and Miss Roscoe raced to meet him.

Severus' face was positively bleached of all colour, the boy's eyes were glazed and barely aware of his surroundings, and his tiny frame was wracked with shivers as if he were in an Arctic blizzard rather than under the baking hot sun. Minerva reached to brush away the sweaty hair from his forehead then stroke his baby soft cheek only to find his skin was cold and clammy. The semi-conscious child was in deep shock.

"Wormtail- he came looking for Snape," Black gasped out. "The kid petrified him then just collapsed."

"He's in shock, Albus," Minerva reported. "He must not have been prepared for the mental ramifications of casting the charm."

Simpler charms such as 'accio' or transfiguring an item from one colour to another where easy on the body, however, to petrify a person took significantly more energy, especially if the wizard or witch was under stress at the time. Severus was so small that it was no surprise it would drain him. Yet what puzzled Minerva was that he should not have been so poorly, just tired.

Something else must have happened to terrify the child into such a state.

Albus moved to take the boy from Black when Miss Roscoe pushed forward and hauled him into her own arms, holding him protectively against her chest while the other two children huddled behind her.

"What have you done to him, you son-of-a-bitch?" the young woman spat out, her eyes cold and narrowed at she glared at the three wizards. She turned the full force of her anger to Sirius. "Who the hell are you? Are you one of those assholes who like to have a little fun with children? Can't handle a normal woman!"  
  
"W-what...?" Black stuttered, outraged at what was being intimated. "I'm not a bloody paedo if that's what you think."

"He's the dog," Allie piped up, her voice hoarse. "He's Snuffles."

"Don't take nonsense, honey," the Co-ordinator said, distracted by the heavy bruising marring the little girl's throat. With one arm clasping the lolling form of Severus to her, she used the other hand to take Allie's chin and lift her head higher. "Oh Lord, you're hurt, babe. Who the hell did that? God, we need to get you kids to a hospital..." The woman looked back to the Hogwarts three. "What's going on here? What have you done to Steven?" There was now a touch of shrill hysteria to her voice.

Albus chose to ignore the questions for now to instead focus on Severus' needs. "Please let me see the boy." The young woman just clung tighter to her charge. "_*Please*_, I can help him. I promise I will not hurt him, I just want to help the child..." The last time Minerva had heard her friend and superior sound so anguished was eight months ago when they first received news that based on their most trusted intelligence reports Severus was presumed dead.

Miss Roscoe must have sense his honest distress for thought she hesitated for a moment, she nodded slightly then turned to her colleagues. "David, Sarah, Luke, take the other children inside."  
  
When the other three adults began herding the on-looking children into the building, the woman reluctantly handed Severus to the Headmaster. Allie and Chance remained close to their guardian, glowering suspiciously at Albus and ready to pounce should he pose any harm to their friend.

"You do anything I don't like to him and I _*will*_ kill you."

Suitably threatened, Albus adjusted his hold on the boy to a more comfortable position. The Muggles frowned in bewilderment as they all watched the Headmaster run his hand on Severus scanning him. He wasn't a Healer or medi-wizard but Minerva knew his medical skills were more than competent to be entrusted with a sick child. After some of the skirmishes during the Dark Lord's first rising, he would often offer his service if Poppy and her team were struggling to keep up with the injury count.

"W-what's he doing?" Chance whispered in awe.

"He's helping your friend," Minerva answered, allowing herself to grace the boy with a reassuring smile.

The elderly man then placed a gentle hand on Severus' forehead and murmured two quiet charms, one to calm the boy and the other to send him into a deep, healing sleep. With a soft sigh, the boy's dark eyes fluttered closed and he was beginning to gain a healthier glow to his face. Albus tenderly watched over the boy in his arms, his blue eyes twinkling in with paternal affection. Together, the tableau of man and child was so bittersweet; to anyone who didn't know the truth, they seemed no more extraordinary than a grandfather with a favourite grandson when they were anything but...

"Albus...?" Minerva queried, almost loath to break the scene. "How is he?"

"He's should sleep for a few hours," Albus said, not taking his eyes from Severus.

Black glanced around, assessing if there was safe to be there in the open. "What happens now, sir? Pettigrew's nearly grabbed him," he scowled venomously at the mention of his former childhood friend, "it's only a matter of time before someone else makes an attempt."

"The time has come to take him home," Albus conceded, "we can wait no longer. It is not safe for him to be here without the protection Hogwarts can offer."

Miss Roscoe snorted. "Like hell you're taking that child anywhere! Who _*are*_ you people?! I want some answers before I decide to phone in the cops and have you nuts all charged with child abuse and endangerment."**  
  
End of CHAPTER FOUR- True Colours  
**  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	6. CHAPTER FIVE Severus Then And Now

**The Burdens of Childhood  
by Melissa Jooty (email me at cosmic_quest@yahoo.com)  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE- Severus Then And Now**  
  
"Okay, Steven is in bed sleeping," Jessica announced, as she marched into the main lounge area where the three instigators sat, "Alison and Chance wanted to stay with him and I've had my staff take the other kids out for a long walk. Now I want some answers." 

She had obviously interrupted whatever plots they were whispering to each other in a little huddle. To her vexation, none of the them seemed in the least perturbed at her quizzing, in fact the younger man- the one apparently named Sirius- seemed more impatient with her attitude while his older companions appeared more world weary as if they had played this game before.

And perhaps they had. As a child welfare worker, she was more than aware the child trafficking trade was forever thriving albeit people with such insidious intentions usually interested in infants and toddlers than lively six and seven-year-olds.

While every intelligent thought she possessed warned her to call the police and have these people carted as far away from her kids as possible, all Jessica's instincts told her to listen to what they had to say. Somehow she just knew these strangers meant not harm. And she could not discount Allie and Chance's over-excited ramblings of animals who turned into men, how that man Sirius had tried to protect them from some psycho and how, ultimately, it was Steven who disabled this mysterious assailant using psychic powers.

Oh, Jessica had no illusions she should entirely believe the story conjured up by two frightened seven-year-olds yet nevertheless she could not dismiss them so easily. Allie and Chance was bright children not prone to lying and fiercely loyal to those close to them, there was no logical reason she saw why they would make up such a preposterous tale when it was their own friend who was hurt. No, something had happened today, she just wasn't sure what.

What she did know beyond a doubt was the answer lay with the two (three, if she included the newcomer Sirius) odd British visitors to the Centre who she should never have entrusted with her children's well-being.

Dumbledore sighed wearily from where he sat sandwiched between McGonagall and Sirius on the sofa. "Miss Roscoe, I am aware you have very little reason to trust us but we must take leave with Steven immediately. It is the only way he will be safe for you see, he is a child very much sought after by an evil I pray you never have to understand."

Discounting almost everything the elderly man said, Jessica focused on one shocking aspect of his spiel. "You _*know*_ him, don't you? You know where Steven came from..."

Jessica wasn't sure what sort of response she was expecting but complete, open admittance was not it.

"Yes, yes, we do," murmured Dumbledore, his vivid blue eyes dulled in sadness.

"You self-righteous son-of-a-bitch! You stood there and allowed that child to think he was worthless, that his own parents don't give a damn about him and you could have helped him."

Instantly, while Sirius sneered at her obviously ready to voice an insult of his own, McGonagall jumped in first to defend her friend. "Now, dear, do not pass verdict until you hear the circumstances. I am sure you would agree we could hardly barge into the boy's life without preparing him in some way for the truths he is about to face."

"Yeah, preparing him by sending him catatonic must be some new fangled English thing," Jessica mumbled. Still, she could not help but relent somewhat. The older woman had the ability to make her feel like a naughty schoolgirl. "Okay, okay, enlighten me with these 'truths' then including who our new friend is." The last words were coupled with a scowl towards Sirius.

"First of all," began Dumbledore, "the boy you call Steven is in fact a dear friend of mine named Severus Snape."

Severus? Okay, it was almost as awful as Sirius but it could be worse. It would explain why the man who found Steven that night in the desert stated the boy's name sounded like 'Seven'.

"No offence, but isn't he a little young to be hanging out with you?"

The old man rummaged for something in his jacket pocket then handed what looked like a sheet of paper out to her. "Please would you look at this, Miss Roscoe."

Puzzled, she reached for it and turning it over she found it to be a photograph. Only it was no ordinary picture as the person depicted in it actually moved. Wow, 'Sony' really was churning out some awesome technology these days. Jessica stared at contents of the rather fetching photograph of a dark-haired man in his mid-thirties caught unaware and unguarded, completely immersed in what looked like a complex chemistry set. The man's hair looked a little lank but he was not bad on the eyes, in fact he seemed almost familiar.

She shrugged. "Not bad. Looks a little on the depressed side but I wouldn't mind meeting him on a dark night. What has he got to do with Steven, or Severus as you call him? Is this his father?"  
  
"That's Severus."  
  
"Severus senior?"  
  
"_*Severus*_ Severus..." This time it was McGonagall who spoke up. "Miss Roscoe, we aren't who you think we are. Surely you yourself have noticed Severus is no ordinary child. In fact, he would have celebrated his thirty-sixth birthday last February and he is no closer in chronological age to his young friends than yourself or Mr Black here."

Jessica just raised her eyebrow incredulously. She was reminded of the time two years ago when a chocolate-smeared Allie told her a purple cat had sneaked in to eat all the missing chocolate brownies made for desert. She just expected a story a little more convincing from a man around ten times the little girl's age.

"You're telling me Steven is a grown man." The boredom and disappointment could not have been more apparent in her tone. "You'll need to pass the recipe onto Oil of Olay. Pray tell, how did he managed to turn himself into a little boy?"

The three exchanged uncertain glances before Dumbledore replied, "My dear, I know this will be hard for you to accept but there is a world which exists parallel to all that you know, a world where people like us live. People who are blessed with the ability to wield magic."

There was a hush before Jessica managed to delve into secure her waning patience. "Yes, magic, why did I not see it before?" There was no way people even as mad as these three would not hear the complete scorn in her tone. Magic- that was a new one, next they'd be telling her it was an evil dark lord stalking Steven. Someone had been reading too much 'Lord of the Rings'. "Next you'll be telling me that Allie was right and Snuffles the dog is a man too."

"I see this is going to be more difficult than I first thought." Dumbledore sighed. "Muggles _*are* a sceptical breed." He turned to his colleagues. "Sirius, Minerva, if would you be so kind as to give Miss Roscoe a small demonstration."_

"Of course, Albus," replied McGonagall.

The younger woman wasn't sure what she was expecting, perhaps an attempt to pull a rabbit from a hat or a card trick. Instead, her eyes widened to the extent she thought they would pop out as she watched in stunned silence when who she assumed to be perfectly a human man and woman began to shorten, fur growing over skin and fingers merging into one until there on the sofa sat, respectively in the place of Sirius and McGonagall, the big black dog Snuffles and the scrawny tabby cat Steven had found. They remained stared back at her for a few minutes before there was another flash and they began to elongate, animal features transmuting into human once more. 

For a long moment, Jessica said nothing, her face drained of blood and her jaw hanging down as she tried to reconcile what she had seen with every rule of reality she held to be true. She had to fight every impulse to run, to faint like some weakling and pretend this had never happened.

It was Sirius who pressed for a response, gruffly asking, "You still with us?"

"You...Snuffles...cat..." She forced herself to breathe deeply staving off an attack of hyperventilation. "You're magicians? It's...it's all true what you said..."

"We prefer the terms witches and wizards," Dumbledore corrected politely, "but, yes, we did speak the truth."  
  
Since he had first placed at the Centre eight months ago, she had always sensed from the very beginning that there was something inherently different about Steven, something which set him apart from all the other children in her care. Something fantastical that went far beyond why his parents would travel thousands of miles to dump him alone in the desert, why his intellect far surpassed even his own teachers, why he often seemed wise beyond his years for a child who had barely started elementary school. 

Then there was the odd 'incidents' that occurred around the boy, events that could be written off unless one chose to look deeper. Like the time when she had checked there was only strawberry ice-cream left in the freezer for desert, a flavour Steven loathed and sulked about when he found out, yet when she came back to serve it at supper-time she was surprised to find it replaced by chocolate ice-cream. Or last Easter when that little bully Braydon Gray had snatched Steven's eggs in until suddenly every stitch on the older boy's clothes unthreaded leaving Braydon running off naked as even his underwear fell from his body.

And a few months ago when one of the Centre's puppies escaped Chance's arms and ran in front a delivery van. All she remembered herself was hearing Steven's terrified yell and in the mere milliseconds that she instinctively blinked away from watching the pup being killed, miraculously the dog made it over the road. She had joined all the children in running over to check on the puppy but she did see Chance excitedly telling Allie that the dog had magicked over the road and, in the sidelines, Steven smiling in what could only be described as self-satisfaction.

Occasionally, when she looked at Steven, scenes from that old horror movie 'Carrie' sprang to her mind against her will. As someone who held a psychology major and had worked with children for over a decade, Jessica knew children could be very intuitive creatures, and children who had been abused or deeply hurt in some way were more so capable of seeing their environment through knowing eyes.

But this...this was taking it a step further than she ever imagined possible. Only how could she deny what she had seen, two people turning into a dog and cat before her very eyes, and the various unexplained disturbances she had witnessed around Steven. There were so many ways she could try to explain away why a little English boy with a vocabulary that could put a college professor to shame ended up branded and abandoned in the desert so why did this ludicrous tale make so much sense?

"And Steven is like you?" she asked, needing to hear them confirm it.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at her, obviously taking pity on her shocked mind. "Yes, _*Severus*_ is a wizard too. He, in fact, teaches at a school where children come to hone their ability in magic."

"He's only a little boy, just a baby. And now you're saying he's this...this wizard? I need to know, what happened? Why is he little again? Why all _*this*_?" Jessica couldn't believe she was actually able to voice that question for it meant she was accepting their ridiculous story of a world of magic and men who became boys again. 

"It isn't a pretty story," Sirius remarked, "you sure you want to hear everything." He seemed to be looking forward to seeing her reaction.

Well, in for the pound, in for the penny. Now she had been told so much, she had to know everything. Jessica nodded.

And so, with the assistance of McGonagall and Sirius, Dumbledore began to tell her of their world and his boarding school of magic. He told her of how the children were divided into houses, each with different characteristics. How one wizard grew twisted and sought to create a world devoid of non-magic people, recruiting others to help do his genocide deeds of murder and destruction. And it was a baby who ended the life of this dark lord...until he rose again ten years later, his power growing once more.

Sirius was oddly quiet when Dumbledore spoke of the Severus Snape whose miserable childhood led him right into the arms of the Dark Lord until he found the strength to turn his back and return to surrender to the Headmaster who once taught him. The old man seemed to lose his sparkle as he told Jessica of a nineteen-year-old boy ready to die for his sins, sins he was pushed towards in thanks largely due to the negligence of the adults who could have saved him in childhood. And how this boy was given the chance to redeem himself by spying for the Light, a duty he resumed when it became apparent the Dark Lord had returned.

While Severus was ready to die for the Light if his true loyalties were ever discovered, he never considered losing thirty years of his life and being reverted into the body and mind of his child self. And now he was a child hunted by the forces of darkness as they endeavoured to raise him once more, this time completely immersed by the Dark.

When he was finished, Dumbledore and his subordinates gazed at her for a reaction. Jessica dearly wanted to force up a sarcastic response or to say something meaningful in light of this marvellous tale. All she could do was bow her head as she fully comprehended what they were asked of her. They wanted her to allow them to take this sweet, innocent child- a child who they admitted they had in many ways failed the first time- and lead him to this turbulent world of danger and war.

A world she had no right to deny him of...

"So, he really is one of yours?" she said, managing to keep her voice steady.

"He is," McGonagall replied, her stare softening as she saw Jessica was giving in, letting go of Steven.

Jessica wondered if, as a woman, McGonagall felt the same sharp pain at letting go of each of the children in her care to fight this treacherous monster and his army. Were witches even capable of feeling the same maternal bonds to their charges as normal women? Jessica certainly hoped so; she had to, she was in essence trusting them to provide Steven with the same unyielding love she lavished on the boy and every other child in the Centre.

"And now you must help him to accept his destiny. He may be a grown man, but in body and man he is no more than a child. He must see you show trust in us before he will follow in kind."

Quiet for a long moment, Jessica nodded curtly. "Fine, for Steven's sake, I'll help you. But listen," the young woman said, her voice cold and stern, and completely disregarding the fact she was dealing with three powerful wizards, "if I find out you've hurt him, put him in some kind of danger in an attempt to stop your little war, I will hunt you all down and tear you to pieces, wizards or not. Not before signing all necessary paperwork to give full custody to Lucius Malfoy. In my eyes, Steven is just a six-year-old and I will ensure his rights as a child living in my care are protected."

************************* 

Some hours later, Severus awoke to find himself surrounded by Albus, Minerva and Sirius with Miss Roscoe's arms encircling him and hoisting him up against her. The other two children Chance and Allie had been sent off to eat something and catch some rest after this afternoon's horrors. Albus could plainly see the boy had yet to regain a healthy colour, and sitting there in pale blue pyjamas with his hair matted to his head and his dark eyes wide in fear the Headmaster was reminded of the sixteen-year-old boy he was once sitting in the Hospital Wing injured and shocky after being attacked by a werewolf.

He only prayed he would not fail the boy this time. He would embraced this second chance and support Severus with everything he had.

"My dog turns into a man 'cause he's magic," the awestruck child asked in wonderment, continuously glancing upwards to Miss Roscoe to judge her responses.

"It's actually the other way around," Sirius said with a faint smile, "but yes, that's the general gist of it, kid."

"And my real name is Severus Snape?" He wasn't very impressed, being raised by Muggles he was bound to see traditional wizarding names as peculiar. "And I can do all these things 'cause I'm a wizard...I'm not a freak or an alien?"

"Good Lord, of course not," Minerva assured, "you're as human as anybody else. We all are."

After witnessing firsthand from dealing with Harry Potter that concealing the truth with even the best intentions only resulted in pain on both sides, Albus decided to walk a more honest, open path when it came to Severus. Taking the boy's age into account, he gave Severus a more sanitised version of what he told Miss Roscoe mainly leaving out details of Snape's own involvement with the Death Eaters and the full account of Voldemort's brutal crimes. And, with the trusting nature of a child, Severus whole-heartedly accepted it all, in part largely because Miss Roscoe did not contest anything.

Yet, there was still something bothering Severus deeply.

"Is there anything you wish to know?" Dumbledore inquired gently, knowing Severus well enough to recall pushing him only resulted in the boy closing himself off.

"Well..." Severus bowed his head, unwilling to meet their eyes, and picked at the fluff on the blanket covering him. "Is...is rat-man dead?"

Albus shot a puzzled glance over at Sirius, who shrugged in equal bemusement. "No, why ever would you think such a thing, my boy?"

The boy jerked his head up quickly, scrutinizing the elderly man carefully. "Really? He isn't dead, I never killed him?!"

Aah, so that was it. Albus had to smile inwardly; for all their supposed differences and mutual loathing, Severus and Harry had so much in common, the first being they were not willing to end a life unless it was the only option. Perhaps, they would be treated to seeing Severus' caring nature more openly now that he was too young to hide behind his usual brooding.

"Oh, Steven," Miss Roscoe murmured, holding the relieved child closer to her, "no wonder you look so sick."

"Don't worry, kid, you just petrified him," Sirius said, placing Severus' need for an explanation above his own obvious disappointment that Peter was still alive. When Severus frowned uncertainly at the term, the older man continued, "You froze him so he couldn't move. It was a good move."

The boy grinned in delight at the praise, driving home the fact of while he knew his real name, he was still more Steven Cordell than Severus Snape. He didn't remember his life-long feud with Sirius nor that Sirius was the last person he would accept praise from.

A weight taken off his slender shoulders, a little colour began blooming in Severus' cheeks and he regained his equilibrium.

"So, if I'm this teacher then I'm really all growned up?"  
  
"Yes, that's right, Severus." Albus could see the calculating thoughts reflecting in the boy's dark eyes. After teaching children like the Marauders and the Weasley twins, he was familiar with that look and knew it meant trouble.  
  
"Then I can do whatever I want 'cause I'm an adult."  
  
"No, no, you certainly may not," Minerva scolded. "You're coming back to the school with us where you'll be a good boy until we look into this more."  
  
"Okay, just asking."  
  
Albus laughed, resisting the urge to ruffle the boy's hair. If only Severus could be allowed to enjoy this second chance, to grow up free from the abuse and loneliness that plagued his young life the first time around. Alas, this was a mistake and it was their job to rectify it and return Severus to his rightful age regardless of what their hearts told them.

"What would you prefer us to call you- Steven or Severus?" the Headmaster asked.

Severus mulled it over than shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I suppose Severus is okay. I mean, here I'm Steven because I'm normal and do normal things but if I'm with you I suppose I'll be doing magic things so I'll be more like a Severus."

A complex thought from one who seemed so young. Another reminder of the adult lurking within the child and why they had to return him to his true state. It wasn't fair to force this man-child to spend the next ten or eleven years going to school and attempting to fit in with peers he intellectually surpassed by miles.

There was a lull until Miss Roscoe squeezed Severus gently to gain his attention. When the boy up-turned his head so they were eye-to-eye, she started hesitantly, "Steven, you do know that you'll have to go with them to Britain if you want to learn more about yourself and being a wizard." She laughed though it sounded like she was trying to disguise a sob. "I know I can work miracles with some of the messes you kids make but I don't know anything about magic."

Now Severus grew visibly alarmed. Shaking his head, his face crumpling in the realization he would have to leave the only home he remembered. "Leave? But what about Chance and Allie? I'd never see them, I'd never see you." His lower lip trembled and his eyes filled with impending tears. "No, I don't wanna go, Jessica, don't make me."

He would never forcibly drag the boy back to Hogwarts, if he resisted the move Albus would simply arrange for some trust members of the Order to guard Severus. Nevertheless, the Headmaster would have preferred him to be under the further protection provided by the many ancient wards of the Hogwarts grounds.

"No, you don't have to go," Miss Roscoe quickly assured, holding the boy tighter and kissing his head. "I would never force you to leave, _*never*_. You're my babe."

Kneeling by the bed, Albus took Severus' tiny hands in one of his own and with his other hand, tenderly reached to smooth the boy's cheeks. "Severus, and we would never seek to cut you off from those who love you here, we know they mean so much to you and we will always be grateful for the way they cared for you these past months. But you will be safer at Hogwarts with us, no harm can come to you there like it did today. And you will be able to learn more about who you are, what you can do. There's so much you have to remember, so many gifts you have."

Severus pulled away, scowling. He drew his knees up to his chest, hiding his face for a moment before solemnly gazing up. "If I'm at this school, the bad man would only be after me. Allie and Chance would be safer, right?"

Albus saw Miss Roscoe blink back tears at the boy's words and heard Minerva gasp behind him. Yet, he himself was not surprise at Severus' thinking; the other Houses often forgot loyalty to one's friends was one of Slytherin House's most enduring quality.

And he couldn't lie to Severus. Just as Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley would have had a far safer school career if they hadn't befriended Harry, Allie and Chance faced considerably more potent risks due to their friendship with Severus simply because the seven-year-olds completely lacked the ability to defend themselves compared with older Gryffindor students.

"Yes...yes, they would not be in the line of fire, child."

Severus tilted his head to regard Sirius, "Are you going to be there, Snuffles?"

Sirius didn't bother correcting the boy, he seemed to be more preoccupied with the sacrifice Severus was making for his friends. Albus wondered how Sirius was coping with the idea there was more to the boy he bullied through school. "Yes, I'll be there too."

Biting his lip as he gathered his courage, Severus nodded slowly. "Okay then, I'll come with you. So long as I can write to Jessica and the others."

"Of course you can," Albus said with a wide smile. He would personally Apparate over with the letters if that was what was needed.

They began planning Severus' escape. Albus knew enough of Muggle legal systems to realize they couldn't just pretend to be Severus' family and expect to walk out with him the next day. According to Miss Roscoe, it would be easier if the Muggles thought the boy had ran away, there would be less focus on him then than if he seemed to be the victim of an abduction. If they publically left that day in front of witnesses then return for Severus around dawn before anyone was up leaving behind a note written by Severus, Jessica would then report the missing boy to have ran off.

Plans in place, Dumbledore moved to put the first phase into action when Miss Roscoe quietly caught up with him, pulling him to one side out of earshot from Severus.

She studied him, her eyes betraying the turmoil within her. "If you don't find a cure," she said softly, "bring him back to me, bring him home...Steven, Severus, whatever you want to call him, he deserves to lead a normal life, not one of stuck in the middle of a war with a psychopath."

  
**End of CHAPTER FIVE- Severus Then And Now**  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  


So what do you think? I know this chapter was a bit boring but I had to write it since I couldn't just have Dumbledore et al just spirit Sev away without explanation. Anyway, that will probably be the last time we'll see Jessica for a while since we'll be at Hogwarts next chapter. I was going to have her come but I didn't think it would work and I also wanted to have Sirius being the parental figure to Sev (a father/son relationship between them, that has to be a first!). Thank you all so much for the reviews you have left me and please do continue to tell me what you all think.  
  
There may be some spoilers for 'The Order of the Phoenix' over the course of this fiction. I've just finished reading the book last night and I think wee Sev would be very interested to know what his new friend Sirius was really like in his previous childhood. Also, we'll be seeing Harry's reaction to Sirius' new kid and Draco and Lucius' responses to seeing Sev at Hogwarts  
  



	7. CHAPTER SIX In The Lion's Den

**THE BURDENS OF CHILDHOOD  
BY MELISSA (email me at cosmic_quest@yahoo.com)**  
**  
CHAPTER SIX- In The Lion's Den**  


**_When I was One, I'd just begun_**   
**_When I was Two, I was nearly new_**   
**_When I was Three, I was hardly me_**   
**_When I was Four, I was not much more_**   
**_When I was Five, I was just alive_**   
**_But now I am Six and as clever and clever,_**   
**_So I think I'll be Six now for ever and ever_**

**_~ A. A. Milne, Winnie The Pooh_**

**__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__**

It had been a tearful farewell for Severus as he was wrenched from all that he knew and loved to be plunged into another world. He had cried softly as he waved to an equally tearful Miss Roscoe before allowing Dumbledore to lead him to a clearing where they Port-keyed back to the Hogwarts railway station. Apparation was not an option considering they did not have the potion on hand which would enable them to Apparate such a distance.

Rather than then Apparate to the borders of the Forbidden Forest, Dumbledore had decided to take the boat across to the school as a little adventure for young Severus to divert his melancholy mind from thoughts of his home in America. It hadn't been one of his better ideas. By First Year, the eleven-year-old students were excited to be attending the school but old enough to be trusted to sit still on the boat. Unfortunately, Dumbledore was still having problems reconciling his reserved Potions Master as a child of just six who lacked the maturity of even the youngest students.  
  
Minerva had managed to haul Severus back onto the boat when he had once nearly toppled into the water as he dangerously leaned over to check for fish. Then the boy persistently dragged a hand through the water, taking great delight when he splashed Sirius, before repeatedly asking the dreaded 'are we there yet?' question. It drove home the point that the boy was _*not* _their Potions Master and he would have to be supervised every second when he was let loose in Hogwarts.

The past few days had treated them to quite an insight into Severus' personality during his early years. None of them had ever known him this young, this playful and boisterous and by the time he entered Hogwarts, he was such a sullen child who spoke with more reserve and astuteness than any eleven-year-old child had the right to. The fact he spent a good portion of his time with the then Sixth Year Lucius Malfoy despite the five years separating them and that Severus was one of the smallest and youngest children in his year attested to this.

"Well, young man, what do you think?" Albus asked, bestowing Severus a smile when they docked and the boy gazed up to take properly take in the vast, awe-inspiring castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As Sirius lifted Severus out of the boat and set him on the grassy bank, the boy tilted his head thoughtfully. "It's big, bigger than even the high school and the older kids say I'd probably get lost in there."

Minerva's usually stern countenance relaxed as she shared in Albus' humour. "Don't worry, child, we haven't lost a student yet."

"And if they have, no-one's confessing to anything," grinned Sirius. He had the grace to look sheepish under the double glare of Albus and Minerva. "Just kidding, Sev, you're going to have a great time."

"I think you'll benefit from some classes to refresh your memory of all magic subjects," Albus said, "so you'll soon be familiar with all that goes on in Hogwarts."

Dressed in clothes designed for the warm Californian summer, it wasn't long before Severus began shivering in the biting evening winds of Scotland. Minerva, ever prepared, wrapped a set of school robes she had been carrying to which his only comments were he looked like a 'dork' while never once mentioning the robes were lined with the red and gold of Gryffindor.  
  
However, the robes were sized for a first year and were far too long for Severus. It was all the child could do not to keep tripping until, with a put-upon sigh that was more a gesture of habit than any real animosity, Sirius swept him up to carry in his arms. 

Albus watched the man and boy stroll ahead of the Headmaster and his deputy, Sirius telling the boy some ridiculous story about the giant squid in the river from his own boyhood. But he couldn't see past Severus wearing the Gryffindor robes giving the facade that he was just another of Minerva's children; the adult Severus would have balked at such an accusation. Merlin, even Severus in his First Year would found being labelled as a Gryffindor the ultimate insult when House loyalty was honed quickly especially among the Slytherins.

Yet, the mighty red and gold were fetching on the young Severus and Albus had the fleeting urge to prove Darien Storm's theory and Re-Sort the boy with the First Years. Without Cassius Snape's foul influence tainting his son, was Severus truly destined for House other than Slytherin?

"He's Slytherin, Albus," Minerva murmured softly, "he may be a child again but even Voldemort cannot change the past. Nor do we have any right to do so."

And they said he was the omnipotent one.

"And if this is permanent?" Albus had press further. "What then? A whole set of opportunities could open for him if he were in another House."

"Yes," conceded the witch, "but that would be for him to decide if he wanted to take that course, and even then he would have to wait five years to do so like any other First Year. And who is to say the American authorities will allow him to attend Hogwarts? We both know the Council has asserted a keen interest in him, Divia Montliskard may yet see him under her guardianship. At the Academy, Slytherin is a far more honourable House."

Immediately, Albus stiffened at the very idea of the Americans making a claim on one of his children. "I will not give him up, Minerva, not to Voldemort and certainly not to the American Council. I nearly lost him once, I will not allow anyone to take him again."

Once? If one was being methodical, one would say he had almost lost Severus twice. Once to the angry and betrayed path, which lead Severus straight into the Dark Lord's hands then again to youth and the threat of being swallowed into the Muggle world. And on both occasions the blame had to rest firmly on Albus. Had he been stricter on the Marauders, censured rather then laughed off their vicious tendency to pick solely on the aloof, studious Severus then the hurting teenage boy would never had turned to the waiting Voldemort for support. And if Albus had ensured Severus curb his spying at a time when his loyalties were ever-more being called into question, this frightened child would never have existed.

Severus, if his youthful condition was indeed incurable, would not be faced to relive childhood in a life that would surely be as trying and dangerous as Harry Potter's.

Thankfully, before Minerva could voice her own thoughts on the Headmaster's sudden possessiveness, they were nearing the entrance to the grand school. Severus was wriggling in Sirius' arms, wanting to be set down on his own two feet regardless of the risk to tripping over.

Sirius nudged the boy, grinning playfully. "Race you."

Anger draining away, Albus had to mellow at the pair dashing across the final few yards to the huge door heralding the entrance. Sirius was certainly exceeding his expectations and easily slipping into the role of father/brother to his childhood nemesis. He only hoped this experience would carry through to when (if?) Severus was returned to his adult self.

  
************************* 

Having been anticipating the Headmaster's return early in the afternoon, Remus had been pottering around the ground floor unsure of what to expect with the whole situation when his heightened werewolf hearing picked up the gruff voice of Padfoot mingling with the chuckles of a small child. Suddenly the heavy front door swung open and a young child sprinted in closely followed by Sirius. The little boy gazed up at Remus before ducking behind Sirius' leg shyly. Catching the child sneaking a peek at him, Remus could see there was a sharp intelligence and curiousity burning in his familiar opaque eyes.

"Oh my God...Severus?" He forced himself to gaze up to his friend for confirmation then shook his head lightly in disbelief at Sirius' nod. 

It was surreal. Never had he seen Severus so innocent and carefree that for a moment he was unsure of how to react, as if bracing himself for the typical Snape bite to return.

The boy's eyes widened in surprised. "How d'you know my name?" he asked, peering around his new protector's legs.

So, Severus was amnesic. No wonder he seemed to comfortable with Sirius. Watching the two standing together, Remus remembered the last time he had seen Sirius' eyes sparkle so harmoniously like he was right now was just after he escaped for Azkaban and was planning to start as new life with his godson.

"Magic," Remus teased.

"Really?" was his amazed reply. "Are you magic too then?"

He couldn't help but smile at the Severus' growing courage. Rarely trusted with his many younger cousins and more experienced to working with teenagers, he forgot how the smallest of acts could delight a young child.

"Yes, I'm a wizard too but that's not how I know your name. Actually, I cheated. I've known you for a long time, Severus."

"D'you know me as a grown up too?"

"Eh, yes, yes I did." Remus had to admit he didn't think Albus would have so open with that revelation. Perhaps, the old man had learnt deception with even the best intentions was not the best course of action in dealing with special little boys.

"This is Remus Lupin," the Headmaster's deep voice said. So focused on little Severus, Remus had failed to notice Albus and McGonagall approach. "You and he were in the same year at school as was Sirius."

"And rat-man," Severus' high-pitched childish voice darkened at this, "was he in our class too?"

Rat-man? He couldn't mean Peter, could he? Remus was all the more keen to corner Sirius and have him divulge exactly what had happened over the past few days they were in the States.

"Yes," McGonagall answered, her own voice expressing her disgust at this so-called rat-man, "he too was in your class. Did he mention that to you?"

"Yeah," muttered the boy, his eyes narrowing in a gesture instantly reminding him of whenever Snape would vow revenge after an infamous Marauder prank, "right before trying to strangle Allie."

Remus abruptly realized he didn't like the edge Severus' young voice had taken. It was time to divert the subject. "Severus, how do you like Hogwarts? Perhaps, we could take you on a tour of the castle."

"That would be cool! Let's go now," Severus demanded, tugging slightly on Sirius' hand.

Now there was a word he'd never had imagined the Pureblood, perpetually articulate Severus to use. In the background, Remus could see Minerva cringe in despair; as one of the older teachers, she was never fond of the Muggle novelty phrases her students were so keen on.

Dumbledore stepped forward, placing a hand on the boy's thin shoulder to still him. "First we must pay Madame Pomfrey."

Severus may have lost thirty years but he had not lost his suspicious nature given the dubious gaze he directed up to the Headmaster. "Who's she?"

"Our school nurse."

"But I'm not sick," protested Severus.

"No, my boy, but she must examine you to see if she can shed any light as to why you are so young again."

McGonagall bent down so she was on eye-level with the man-child sensing Severus was still not keen on visiting Poppy. "She won't harm you, child, she wants to help you. Don't you want to be restored to normal?"

Severus shrugged, sullenly looking away. "Don't care."

For all that he had done and all the knowledge churning away in his mind, this was but a six-year-old child and it had to be frightening for him to grasp the concept of being turning into adult. In many ways, they were asking him to sacrifice himself and all he knew for a grown man he didn't remember. The minute they found a way to reverse this curse, little Severus would cease to exist. No wonder the child was not eager to be co-operative.

"Don't worry your head, Severus," McGonagall whispered to the tiny Potions Master, stroking the hair from his eyes. "We would never do anything without against your wishes and we would never allow anyone to hurt you."

It was her genuine interest in addressing her students' worries and concerns, which made her an excellent Head of House and helped to mould many an anxious Gryffindor child into a confident adult. Occasionally, when he caught Severus chatting to his own Slytherin unaware of being observed, Remus would wonder if he was just as capable confidant to his students.

Severus heaved a sigh. "Okay, I'll come."

Remus chose to walk ahead with Sirius and Severus leaving McGonagall and Dumbledore trailing behind them, murmuring a conversation he couldn't make out though no prizes for guessing who was their main topic. For his part, Severus brightened as he was led deeper into the bowels of the castle, his boyish enthusiasm escaping. Remus had never seen Severus Snape so happy compared to the dour little thing he attended school with. His high spirits were infectious and both Remus and Sirius found themselves caught up in his chattering.

Sirius watched Severus regard the portraits with a rather odd expression. "It's okay to be frightened," he reassured the boy. Never before had Remus heard his friend use that tone in Severus' presence. In fact, usually he would have taken great delight to see 'Snivellus' off-balance. Severus might have been accused of being a depressed schoolboy but Sirius certainly earned the prize as the most spiteful, and that was coming from his closest friend.  
  
Severus turned, shaking his head slightly. "No, I'm not frightened. It just seems...right."

It made sense; at the end of the day, he was a Pureblood wizard and animated pictures were the norm for him. He just needed time to extract himself from Muggle thinking.

"You'll find there are many surprises here," Remus said, "most of them, you'll realize they're more natural to you than whatever you learnt when you were living in the Muggle world."

"'Cause I'm really a wizard and not a...Muggle?" Severus forced himself to use the last word, like many Muggleborn children he found it difficult to put a name to what he was more familiar with.

"That's right."

Severus grinned. "That means all sorts of things the Muggle say are just stories or myths are really true then. Like unicorns and griffins and _*dragons*_!"

Sirius patted the boy's back. "You're catching on fast, Sev. You're well on your way to being the wizard you are."

"But you may not see all these creatures," Remus cautioned, shooting a chastising frown to Sirius. The last thing they needed was for little Severus to wander into the Forbidden Forest in the search of such creatures. They spent enough time chasing around after the headstrong Harry and his friends without Severus following in his footsteps. "They can all be quite dangerous even a unicorn can stab someone rather vicious with their horn if provoked. Perhaps, Hagrid- the gamekeeper- will show you some of the nicer magical creatures."

Severus rolled his eyes, obviously already dreaming of re-inventing himself as a boy Saint George. "Sirius?"  
  
"Yes?" Sirius replied gamely.  
  
"Do werewolves exist?" The boy's voice was soft, uncertain now.  
  
Sirius and Remus exchanged troubled glances. He might only have met little Severus less than half-an-hour ago but he could hear the fear in the child's voice and it didn't take a Healer to realize his deep-seated phobia of werewolves are remained with him even when he had lost three decades of memories. And as quickly as this revelation was made apparent, Remus became very conscious of the fact he did not want Severus to fear him. He never really hated Snape, not even when it was his doing that led to his previous resignation from the DADA position. He didn't want a pre-disposition of him to spoil this chance to start afresh with him in a friendship he hoped with carry through to when Severus was an adult once more.

However, he didn't want to start lying to the boy either. As a Slytherin and therefore having a deeper understanding of the shades of grey that existed in the world, Severus probably would have accepted his lycanthropy with mild interest. It was only his brutal enlightenment to Remus' illness that ignited his loathing of the other man and of Gryffindors in general. It didn't have to be like that this time.

"Yes, werewolves exist," Remus replied on Sirius' behalf. His friend didn't seem to know what to say since he was primarily responsible for Severus' whole attitude towards werewolves. "But most of them are just normal people who change only when it's a full moon. Only then are you in any danger."

Severus looked doubtful. "You won't let them get me, will you?"

Remus spared a smile for him. "No, we won't let them get you. You're safe with us, Severus." 

*************************

Legs swinging down, Severus sat side-by-side sandwiched between Remus and Sirius on a bed while Poppy tended to him. Minerva watched the trio carefully, not surprised that Severus enjoyed being with them. Both exuded a strong masculine aura, even the frail appearing Remus, and it was only natural young boys were drawn to such men as a role model. She just felt the views of the adult Severus had to be taken into account and he would be mortified to knew they saw him as his most vulnerable.

But, the question was, would Albus agree with her? Minerva was starting to wonder if he saw Severus as a child in himself or as a second chance to redeem himself with the mistakes he made with Severus previously.

"What's that you're doing?" Severus asked in distrust, his brow furrowed deeply as he regarded the ominous injection Poppy was holding.

"Now, Severus, I want you to sit still," Poppy said, firmly but gently, "I need to draw a little blood from your arm."

"No!" The boy no doubt would have jumped away had his two new bodyguards not strategically closed in on him so he had little room to move off the bed. "No, you're not sticking that in me."

Poppy moved closer to him, patting his knee comfortingly. Throughout the examination, she proved herself to be quite capable of treating such a small child considering many of her patients were eleven plus. Minerva imagined that, when sick and worn down, even the Seventh Years could regress to behaving like frightened toddlers.

"I won't pretend this won't hurt, child," the nurse said simply, "but I promise that when I've done this, you can go."

"You'll be done with me?"

Poppy smiled. "Yes, I'll be done with you."

Grumbling softly, Severus nonetheless allowed her access to his left arm. For a moment, the nurse hesitated then proceeded to peel back the bandage that conceal his Dark Mark. Everyone had unconsciously peered forward and gasped when they saw the fading white scar over what was the heinous emblem of the Dark Mark. Poppy ran a light finger over it while Severus watched her curiously.

"Severus, does it ever hurt?" Albus asked.

The boy shrugged. "It did once; the night they found me, it burned so much that I threw up. But not anymore. It used to be black and ugly but it looks like it's going away now. Doctor Wallace said he's never seen anything like it, he said brands like that never go but mine's is."

"How is that possible?" Remus queried. "I thought they carried them for life."

Minerva had a theory though it would be difficult to prove with a statement from Voldemort himself. "Severus did say it was bound to his soul. Perhaps, the pure innocence one has as a child, purifies the soul of a man. Not even the darkest of dark can taint the purest of human Light exuded by a child."

Albus nodded, thoughtfully. "That is very possible, it would explain why his followers cannot brand their children until a certain age."

"What are you talking about?" Severus piped up.

This was not a conversation to have in front of young ears. "Never you mind, young man," Poppy replied, chucking his chin in affection, "you sit still now."

She had Sirius gently restrain Severus' arm then palpitated for a vein. Remus rubbed the boy' back when he yelped as Poppy inserted the needle and drew the blood. Minerva felt a pang of muted pity when Severus gazed up, tears pooling down his cheeks and biting his lower lip, weeping softly. Little boys did not have the macho egos usually attained by age twelve or thirteen, they did not have to hide their tears.

"Shh, it's all done," Poppy murmured, kissing Severus on his forehead, "no more."

"Sev, how about we go round up some ice-cream? The house elves at Hogwarts make the best I've ever tasted." Sirius had never looked more uncertain than he did now. The deputy Headmistress could see he had little experience with crying children, probably used to hand baby Harry back to Lily the second his godson would cry. Nonetheless, she had to give him credit for trying to distract Severus; she never would have pegged him for persevering with this.

"House elves?" Severus hiccupped, wiping his eyes with his robes.

"You'll like them, at least there'll be someone you'll be bigger than when you're here."

"And how about a small rest after?" Minerva suggested, careful not to use the word 'nap' outright.

"Where will we put him?" Remus asked as Sirius jumped down from the bed and hauled Severus to sit on his broad shoulders.

"With me, of course," Sirius replied before anyone had the chance to speak, "I have a spare room in the quarters the Headmaster's assigned me and I don't mind hanging around for a while. I'm not that indispensable to the Order and it would mean you don't have to bring in a supply babysitter for him during the day. It's perfect."

Before Minerva could voice her protest, Albus clapped his hands, beaming at Sirius. "That's a wonderful idea, my boy, you certainly have more energy to keep up with a young boy than I do! I'll have the house elves send his things to your rooms. I know you'll do good with him, Sirius. Is that acceptable to you, Severus, my child?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Severus said from his place on Sirius' shoulders.

Of course, it was; the boy was six years old, he knew nothing. Minerva would be interested to see how Sirius coped when the realities of caring for a child twenty-four-hours-a-day, seven-days-a-week began to dawn on him. All he had to compared was the short time he had his godson for the holidays, Harry was a self-sufficient teenager who had been seeing to himself since he was old enough to walk. Harry pampered Sirius' delusions that being a parent to a very dependent small boy was as easy as playing big brother to a world-weary sixteen-year-old who, at times, seemed to carry a heavier burden than Atlas himself.

Not to mention what would happen if Severus ever caught hint of how Sirius usually treated him. To be fair, they were both as bad as each other, but Severus could not be accountable for his adult self. They were trying to help this child, insulate him with their friendship, not scare him off or make him feel betrayed.

"Good," said Sirius, the subject, in his mind, closed, "we'll see you at the Feast then."

Minerva sighed in exasperation as she watched Sirius and Remus steer the infant Potions Master out of the hospital wing. When they were out of earshot, Albus turned to their nurse, hoping for her initial assessment.

"I don't know, Albus," Poppy sighed, "he has changed on a fundamental level. His milk teeth have grown back, his hair is as soft as any toddler's, his lungs are so clear that I would never have thought he had spent thirty-odd years over a cauldron brewing God only knows what, even the students' lungs are not as healthy as his are now. And his mind...his mind reacts in the exact way I would expect a six-year-old child to. I will need to send the sample onto experts at St. Mungo's, only they can see if this is a charm which can be reversed."

"Well, until then there is little we can do."

"Will you be sending him to classes, Albus?" inquired the medi-witch, ever concerned for her patients. "There's a primary school in Hogsmeade and it would give him a chance to mix with other children his age. There won't be much opportunity for that here."

"It's too dangerous for Severus to leave Hogwarts and attend a school where we will not be there to guard him. But you have given me an idea. Minerva, maybe you could go down to Hogsmeade and purchase the uniform for Hogsmeade School for Severus. A child in uniform will blend in far better than one in Muggle clothing.

"Yes, that would work well," Minerva said, pre-occupied. She raised a doubtful eyebrow at the Headmaster. "Are you sure this is wise, Albus? Pairing Sirius together with Severus, it is more responsibility than he is used to."

"I trust Sirius," Albus replied, "he is quite capable of caring for a child. Look at how loving he is to young Harry."

"Correct me if I am wrong but was he not also accountable for breaking Ron Weasley's leg two years ago in his zeal to protest his innocence?"

No wonder Molly Weasley was never keen on leaving him in solely alone with the children, Sirius often forgot he was no longer sixteen and he had to act the adult no matter how much Harry resembled James- a living symbol of his childhood. It wasn't that she was suggesting he did not do his part for the Order, he often went above and beyond the call of duty, but there was sometimes it was harder to be a parent than it was to place one's life on the line in a precarious mission. And the twelve years in Azkaban stunting Sirius' maturity certainly did not help matters.

"Now, Minerva, he was quite apologetic about that incident and Mr Weasley forgiven him."

"Okay," conceded Minerva, but unwilling to let this rest, not when Severus' safety was in question, "but has Severus? Or do I need to remind you of the cruel and dangerous 'pranks' Sirius continually directed at Severus during their school years. I'm amazed they survived to leave school." She believed in House loyalties and she always found Sirius Black an arrogant but likeable boy; her complaints now did not dispute that, rather his suitability to looking after a boy he loathed not six days ago. If Albus were so determined to defend Sirius, she had to fight on Severus' behalf.

"That was so long ago, Sirius was but a child then."

"Be that as it may, he was _*sixteen*_ when he nearly sent Severus to his death, an act which could have resulted in Severus' murder and Remus' execution. Hardly the act of a child when his own godson faced Voldemort before he was even twelve. Nor does Sirius seem in the slightest remorse at the torments he put Severus through. I admit, Severus could sometimes give as good as he got but he was one boy, Sirius was part of a gang of four. You would never tolerate Draco Malfoy and his pack treating Harry in such a way."

Albus paled at her tirade, sadly shaking his head and looking every inch his one-hundred-and-fifty. "You're right, Minerva, I have often been too lenient with Sirius and his friends. It was so easy to be enjoy their innocence at a time when it seemed we were losing more Slytherin children each day." Minerva's heart twisted when he gazed at her, pained and sorrowful. She hated to cause him hurt, however, he had to face the truth. "What do you suggest we do?"

"We could place him with the Weasleys'" Poppy offered, "they certainly have enough experience with children and they are in the Order. I would bet Molly would be thrilled to have another child for a spell."

"I would prefer Severus remain at Hogwarts," Albus said, "he is safer here and the Death Eaters are less likely to target the school to stage an abduction rather than a house."

"What about Professor Sprout?" mulled Poppy. "Ceres is always to patient with the children."

If that was the case, Minerva would have taken the boy herself. If Severus had been younger it would have been easier or had he been a few years older they could have just placed him in the dorms with the First Years. Only she knew at this age, Severus would rather be with an energetic man like Black than be placed with a woman old enough to be his great-grandmother. 

"No, perhaps Sirius is the better option," she admitted. 

"Minerva?" Poppy frowned in askance. She had evidently agreed with Minerva's objections to Sirius acting as foster father.

"Ceres will never have the stamina to see to Severus' needs on top of planning classes and her plants. Sirius had enough free time on his hands plus Remus and the rest of us will be on hand to supervise him. It _*is*_ about time the man grew up."

Albus contemplated her words then nodded. "Then we shall leave matters as they are. And set your mind to rest, Minerva, I will ensure Sirius acts responsibly with Severus."

Oh, Minerva would make certain of that. Sirius would be receiving many visits from Severus' feline friend Kitty and if she sensed so much as a hint of trouble, she would yank the boy of his care, second chances and redemption be damned.  
**  
End of CHAPTER FIVE- In The Lion's Den**  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I just want to say thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story, it's really heartening to know people are enjoying this. So, what do you guys think of this chapter? I hope it's up to standards and I've kept everyone in character. I just want to remind everyone that in this story Severus will be referred to as Severus by everyone but when it's in his POV, he'll see himself as 'Steven' (but that won't be often, it's so hard to write from the viewpoint of a six-year-old!).  
  
  
Anyway, does anyone think I'm making the chapters too long? I know I hate it when I see someone's updated and go to find only two paragraphs have been added but I can cut them down if you guys think I should. Well, that's enough from me for now, please do feel free (more than free!) to R & R.  
  



	8. CHAPTER SEVEN Frogs And Snails

**CHAPTER SEVEN- Frogs And Snails And Puppy Dog Tails**  


**_"What are little boys made of?  
Frogs and snails  
And puppy-dog's tails;  
That's what little boys are made of."  
_**

**~ 'What Are Little Boys Made Of?', Ladybird Book of Nursery Rhymes  
**  


**_"If She imagines She's going to be able to keep me quiet by plonking me in front of the television all day, She's living in a fantasy world. There are no soft options in dealing with me, and the sooner She comes to terms with that fact, the better."_**

**~ 'How To Be A Little SOD' by Simon Brett**

**__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__**

After a quick tour of the school, where Severus showed scant interest in the library but was fascinated with the House Elves and lingered in the potions classroom and the bottled wonders within it, Sirius guided the child to his rooms accompanied by Remus. Although his quarters were not of the massive dimensions as the teaching staff, when one had spent twelve years languishing in a six-foot-by-six-foot cell in Azkaban they were positively luxurious in comparison. Comprised of a living room, a bathroom, a small kitchen area and two bedrooms- the teachers had at least four which could be used as bedrooms or study areas- Sirius found his quarters more than adequate since he spent most of his time at his childhood home doubling as the Order Headquarters or in the field.

While the two men shifted Severus' luggage to the spare bedroom, the boy occupied himself by exploring what would be his new home for the foreseeable future. Suddenly Severus let out such a horrified gasp, Sirius feared Voldemort had come to snatch the tiny Potions Master right then and there. He and Remus dumped the suitcases they were holding and dashed into the main living room only to find their charge desperately searching for something.  
  
"What's wrong, Sev?" Sirius demanded, thinking the boy might have been ill.  
  
"There's no TV!" wailed Severus, his dark eyes wide in astonishment and disbelief.

Emergency deemed a false alarm, Sirius heaved a hefty sigh of relief and Remus chuckled softly, waiting to see how his friend would excuse the absence of the Muggle contraption given the way Severus was glowering at him as if he had committed a major crime. Remembering Severus still thought much like a Muggle, Sirius guessed it *was* an unforgivable deed to him. Before he had been pardoned, Sirius had spent part of the year he was on the run living among Muggles and he had seen how their children, and many adults, seemed unable to function without a daily dose of the absolute rubbish aired on their beloved televisions.

"Eh, kid, wizards don't use electricity so we have no TVs," Sirius said, patiently, "in fact we don't have any of the appliances you had back in the Muggle world."

Severus took a long moment to digest this then chewed his lip plaintively like they condemned him to some prehistoric land. "No TV, no pizza- what kind of place have you brought me to?"

Sirius couldn't help smirking inwardly at that. Ever the epitome of the perfect Pureblood, Snape would be mortified if he heard himself being reliant on Muggle technology. He would bet his freedom that Snape probably didn't even know what a television was until he was cursed back into childhood.

Sensing Moony's rebuke, no doubt his friend was more than aware of how he was thinking, Sirius ruffled Severus' silky hair in encouragingly. There would be plenty of time later to taunt Snape when he was back to adult form thus a more suitable target.

"Just relax, no electricity doesn't mean we live like cavemen, our needs are served by magic."

"We'll pick you up some comic books and toy figures tomorrow," Remus added, "and with the refresher classes you'll be doing," Severus screwed up his face at this, "we won't see you go bored."

At Severus' doubtful scoff, Sirius grinned mischievously. "And when you meet Harry and his friends, I'm sure you kids will find plenty of fun to get into."

He had already told the boy all about Harry and couldn't wait for the two to meet, eagerly anticipating the adventures they could experience together. He proudly recalled the numerous antics his godson had previously managed to be muddled in. James would be so proud of his son, the honourary Marauder.

Over the boy's head, Remus scowled at disapproval at him then knelt down in front of Severus, taking him by the shoulders. "Severus, I want you to remember you'll be safe at Hogwarts from Voldemort-"

"The bad man?" interrupted Severus.

Remus smiled grimly. "Yes, the bad man, but I want you to remember that Hogwarts has its dangers and you have to be careful just like you would anywhere else."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked guilelessly. "Like not playing near the cooker 'cause you could burn yourself?"

Sirius, realizing what Remus was attempting to explain to the child, felt an odd wave of sadness. Cookers were least of the potential dangers to the boy here in the big bad Wizarding World that was infinitely darker than the world he had come from. Between Voldemort, the various lone wizards with fiendish motives and falling afoul of a roaming Dark Creature, Severus needed to be made aware of every possible threat, more so considering he was now the most sought after child on the Death Eaters' hit list. Not to mention the very simple reason of the castle hardly being deemed childproof when it was intended for students old enough to be vigilant and responsible.

"A bit like that," Remus said, "but here it might be a burning cauldron that you could burn yourself on or an acidic potion. I don't want you to wander around the classrooms on your own without an adult or touching anything you don't recognise and I want you to promise me, the biggest promise you can make, that you won't go near the Forbidden Forest. Do you promise?"

From the way Severus' eyes lit up at mention of the forest, Sirius could see the boy had been plotting a visit from the second he had learnt of the existence of the Forbidden Forest. It chilled him to think of the boy slipping away to the forest then being mauled by some beast or losing his way in the deep thickets where men had gone before and never been seen since. 

Every First Year student were drawn to the allure of the forest and all the awesome creatures that lived in its dark realms- the fact it was forbidden made it all the more tempting to an eleven-year-old newly cut loose from their parents' apron strings- but the risk of losing House points or expulsion was enough to ward off any thought of acting on impulse. Only they couldn't expel Severus since he wasn't even a Hogwarts student and, tempting as it was, they could hardly deduct points from Slytherin since House loyalty meant nothing to him. All they could do was have him solemnly swear not to go off into the forest and to stay where he was safe.

A promise Severus did not seem keen to hold himself to.

"Severus?" Remus urged sternly, when the boy did not reply. "Do you promise?"

Severus sighed grudgingly. "Okay, I promise."

Remus rewarded him with a proud smile. "Good boy, that's all I ask."

Like any child, Severus revelled in this praise until a calculating shrewdness crossed his eyes reminding them of his Slytherin roots. "Has Harry been in the Forbidden Forest?"

Sirius was starting to regret ever mentioning Harry's exploits. Apparently, all his stories were being stored away for ammunition. He might have enjoyed Harry's schoolboy tricks or hearing his godson rave certain reviled teachers like Snape but it pained him to learn of how the teenager had faced down Voldemort and had witnessed a friend being slaughtered in front of him. There was no way he would have wished any child, especially one as young as six, to go through what Harry had endured over the past five years, even if that child was Snape.

Remus just shook his head in despair of him and what he had told Severus. He pointedly refused to answer the waiting boy leaving Sirius to clean up his own mess.

"Harry is...different," Sirius replied lamely.

"How is Harry different?" This time the question was asked with a stubbornness only a child could muster.

"He just is, Sev." So used to encouraging Harry's unruly behaviour, it was strange trying to be the voice of authority. Was that the difference between being a friend and being a father? Suddenly, he was starting to rethink the way he treated Harry and how his godson saw him.

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's pitiful explanation. "Severus, Harry is much older than you and he knows how to perform magic to protect himself. When he was your age he wasn't allowed in the forest either and when you're his age, you'll be allowed to do the same things as he is. Does that sound fair?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Good, I knew you'd understand. Now how about you get changed into your pyjamas for bed?"

"Aww, but I'm not tired," yawned the boy petulantly.

"I know you're not but put your pj's on and we'll tell you a story," Remus bartered. "One about monsters and dragons."

"I'll get changed right now," beamed the boy, running off into his new bedroom.

Sirius had to admit for the first time in years he felt a surge of jealousy towards Remus as he watched how easily his friend both disciplined and rewarded Severus. The boy was _*his*_ responsibility. He forced himself to acknowledge not only was Moony more sensible and level-headed by nature- he was the only Marauder to be named prefect- but he was a teacher by profession who attended to twenty or more children every day. Of course he would be enlightened in the care of children but that didn't mean Sirius was incompetent. He just had to learn.

And learn he did.

Over the course of the next few days, Sirius found himself in the role of a student of sorts learning the many lessons of raising a small child. His first inclination had been to treat Severus as he did Harry, allowing the boy the same freedoms as his godson regarding bedtime and bath routines. He quickly discovered that was not a bright approach.

The main differences dividing childhood and adolescence was the way the child viewed sleep; on one hand, Harry would quite happily retire to bed if he felt tired, be it nine o'clock or three in the morning, while on the other, Severus saw bedtime as defeat and feared he would miss some great event if he were in bed. So naturally he was delighted when Sirius initially did not impose a set bedtime. The boy stubbornly forced himself to stay up until past midnight only to wake up grumpy bright and early at the crack of dawn the following morning. Sirius could feel the utter disapproval and tutting of McGonagall, Pomfrey and Sprout as they took in their exhausted, cantankerous little cherub yawning his way through breakfast. Even Moony the traitor frowned at him when he had to save Severus from falling asleep in his soup at lunch.

That night Severus was bodily carried to bed at nine o'clock sharp. 

Then there was bath time. What was the attraction between children and mud? And why did every little boy have an 'allergy' to being clean? One morning Severus managed a mere twenty minutes before his clean clothes of the day were stained with juice, dust and what looked like paint (Merlin only knows where the kid found wet paint in a thousand-year-old castle). When it became apparent Severus was quite happily going to bed grubby and unwashed, Sirius put his foot down and made nightly baths compulsory. The last thing he needed was having the Dementors carting him away because McGonagall had reported him for child neglect.

He just thanked Merlin and whatever deities who watched out for poor struggling new fathers that Severus could bath himself. He _*did*_ not want to contemplate how wrong he would have felt if he had to help Severus Snape in the bath, child or otherwise.

Sirius was also unprepared for what notoriously picky eaters young children could be so used to being surrounded by perpetually hungry teenagers. The first morning Severus had a major case of the sulks when he found out Hogwarts did not supply those hideous boxes of sugar Muggles passed for children's cereal. Then at supper time he glared in disdain when Sirius ploughed food onto his plate.

"Aren't you going to eat, Severus?" Sirius had asked when the boy had not touched his dinner.  
  
Severus had frowned at the platter Sirius had dished out for him. "Look, the carrots are touching the potatoes, there's green _*things*_," he sneered in disgust as he pointed at the peas, "on the plate and there's slimy stuff on the meat."

"That's gravy. Don't you like it?"

"Eww!"

Why had he never been warned how taxing full time childcare could be? James had always made parenthood look a breeze albeit he had Lily as one hundred percent support and Harry had been at a good age then. Whatever idiot had said the task of raising children became easier as they grew apparently had never met a six-year-old child, old enough to talk and make demands yet too young to be reasoned with. In the space of a week, his respect for Molly Weasley had increased tenfold; the woman deserved the Order of Merlin award for surviving the horror of raising not one but *seven* kids.

Yet he was damned if he would admit defeat and not just because he didn't want to concede to McGonagall. No, the reason for his perseverance was simpler...for all the demands that came with caring for Severus, Sirius relished the role he played in the boy's life. He was starting to even forget this child was not another godchild but his boyhood foe. This young Snape was such a bright, happy angel of a child it was easy to disconnect him from the morose, unpleasant teacher who was the bane of every Hogwarts student life. He only hoped Harry would not be jealous or feel displaced by his new charge, a boy who had him entwined around his little fingers as tightly as he was around his godson's.

Still, Sirius was cautious never to mention how he took such glee in tormenting Snape in their schooldays. Children could be the cruellest creatures on the planet and he certainly was no exception to the rule. But in his experience, children from fractured backgrounds like 'Steven' and Harry's could either be broken or, as a result of never knowing familial love, were more empathic to classmates who were different thus open to bullying.

That rule seemed to hold true when applied to his new charge. During his months in that orphanage, Severus had been taught to try to show empathy and kindness to all his peers and to see his contemporaries in the orphanage as his family. He did not understand why there were four Houses dividing the student body of Hogwarts, patiently telling them Jessica said there was enough war in the world without looking for more. It was for this reason he refused to accept the immense rivalries between the Hogwarts Houses and why he would not be so tolerant of the tricks the Marauders played on the Slytherins simply because they felt they were upholding Gryffindor's honour. Severus might have been young but Sirius did not think he would be any more forgiving than his elder self.

So although Remus harped on about confessing the truth of their adversarial relationship with Snape to little Severus, Sirius ignored him in favour of focusing on the present. Every since he had seen a five-day-old Harry cradled in the arms of his doting parents, he had had wanted to put his devil-may-care attitude behind him and settle down with a family of his own. He dreamt of watching his kids play with James', the next generation of Marauders, and coming home each night to the loving embrace of a wife.

Dreams that shattered the day he was incarcerated in Azkaban.

Even now, despite being pardoned for his crimes, people still whispered behind his back and there were lingering doubts of his innocence from those who did not know him. What woman would want a man who was marred by the stench of spilled blood?

Only he had been given a chance once again. He might not have any hope of having a conventional family but the moment he met the then thirteen-year-old Harry, he knew it could at least have a taste of fatherhood. And now this second child had been placed in is custody, Sirius already felt as protective of him as he did of Harry. If anyone or anything posed any threat to either of his boys, he would gladly strike them down without hesitation, without remorse. In the mere week he had known little Sev, he would die to protect the boy from Voldemort or anyone else who sought to do him harm.

Perhaps, _*that*_ was the difference between being a friend and being a father... 

************************* 

  
It was September first and the students would be returning to Hogwarts the next day. For Steven there was a mix of apprehension and excitement at the thought of the school suddenly being packed with nearly three hundred children all years older than him. At his former elementary school, the children in the older grades only had a couple of years on him not to mention they didn't live in the same building as him. Sure, there was older children at the Centre but at least there he had the support of Allie and Chance.

Not to mention back home he was Steven, just a normal boy with some strange abilities no more or less intriguing than any of the other children he knew. Now he was supposedly some sort of fancy chemistry teacher in a magic school. He might only have been six years old but he still had problems accepting that. It wasn't that he didn't believe them, it was more than he didn't *want* to believe he was an adult when he felt so much like a child. And it was rather frightening and disturbing to have these new people tell him of all the power and knowledge brimming in his mind. He had always known deep down what he was capable of, how *things* would happen when he lost his temper or was scared, but having it confirmed to him made it all the more real.

"What's up, Sev?"

Steven gazed up from where he was lying on the floor, absently fiddling with some wizarding chess pieces, to find Sirius smiling down at him. "Nothing, just thinking."

"Well, just start thinking about bed, it's almost nine o'clock," Sirius reminded him.

"Mmm."

Steven pushed himself up to watch Sirius join Remus on the sofa, both men indulging in a glass of an amber substance called Firewhiskey. Not truly concentrating on them, he picked up the gist of their conversation revolved around the new school term where Remus would begin his second year running as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Apparently he used to teach before but left only to return the previous year to help protect the school when everyone though he, Steven, had been murdered. Steven had heard Professor Sprout say Remus was reliable and at least he wasn't dictated by his ego, or worse, a psychopath; this school was very stranger.

For his part, Steven rather liked Remus. No matter how exhausted the sandy-haired man appeared, he always had a smile and a kind word for the boy. It was more than that; Remus seemed naturally placid but he could be strict with Steven, chastising him if the boy was up to mischief and providing rules so as he didn't wander out of bounds. What Steven enjoyed most was that Remus treated him like a friend rather than a baby to be coddled and cooed over, a crime constantly committed by all the staff including the Principal and Professor McGonagall.

Of all the adults in Hogwarts, it was Sirius who he found unpredictable. Although he liked Sirius in boyish adoration, the man was confusing. There were times when Sirius would attempt to be tough on him, like marching Steven off to bed and ensuring he ate most of his dinner before dessert, then there were other occasions when he acted like those men Jessica described as 'overgrown boys'. He'd snigger over a silly joke or executed daredevil stunts on his broomstick (which Steven couldn't wait to try for himself the minute he was unattended with a broomstick) until Remus would shout at him for being a bad example.

"You know how you said we went to school together?" asked Steven, breaking a short lull.

Sirius nodded, a little puzzled at his sudden interest in the past. "Yeah?"

"Were we good friends?"

Had he been older he would have been more aware of subtle body language. As it was, Steven was only a little boy and he didn't notice both men still at the question.

"Why do you ask?" Remus asked, choosing to hedge.

"Just wondering. I mean, you wouldn't be looking after me if we hated each other, right?"

After a slight hesitation, Sirius responded. "You know, Sev, we _*were* _in different Houses-"

"I was in Slytherin," Steven piped up, pleased he remembered the correct name.

He didn't pretend to understand their obsession with the House teams. If they adopted the same system back at the Centre, there probably would have been blood shed and he didn't know why teachers of all people would want to encourage such bitter rivalry. Take Sirius for example; he was old yet when someone mentioned his former House Gryffindor, he would perk up to pledge his allegiance to it despite the fact he must have left school _*centuries*_ ago.

Still, he did like the idea of belonging to a gang and he found snakes- the animal symbol of his House- fascinating so he wasn't going to argue.

"Yes," Sirius smiled grimly, "and we were in Gryffindor. We were hardly together for much."

"Was Lucius in our class?"

This time it did not escape his attention when Sirius stiffened at the name. "No, he was a few years older."

Ever since he had discovered his hero Lucius Malfoy had attended Hogwarts too, no-one deigned it possible to tell him any more. All he figured out for himself was that Lucius was not popular with his new guardians. Steven did wonder why Lucius never told him about his true identity, however, he wasn't overly concerned about the reason. Instead, he was interested as to when he could meet the enigmatic man on equal grounds as wizards; whenever he asked, he was either told to be patient or ignored outright.

Steven regarded the two men, frowning perceptively. "You don't like him, do you?"

"He's a total g-"

"No, you're right, Severus, we and Lucius are not on very good terms," Remus replied diplomatically, cutting off whatever insult Sirius intended to make.

Steven considered this then announced, "Well, I like him. He was nice to me back home."

Sirius obviously intended to jump in before Remus beat him to it. He smiled gamely. "That's your decision, Severus, I just ask that if you see him, don't feel you have to hide it from us. You can tell us anything."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend then glared at the boy. "Go brush your teeth, Sev."

"Why?" complained the child, stunned at his mood change. "It's too early for bed."

The dark-headed man forced himself to relax. "Hey, you want to be alert for tomorrow when all the students come back," he said, his voice mellowing. "You'll get to meet Harry, remember I told you about him?"

Forgetting his defence of Lucius, Steven's typical childish anxieties pushed forth. "The big children, they won't pick on me, will they?"

"'Course not," Sirius assured, "and if they do, they'll have us to deal with."

Suitably heartened by the older man's vehemence, Steven bid Sirius and Remus goodnight before scampering into the bathroom. As he brushed his teeth, he mulled over the conversation, attempting to analyse what was said. Not even Remus, the most amiable person one could hope to meet, could not disguise his dislike of Lucius. Nonetheless, neither man told him why they loathed the other so.

And he couldn't quench the distinct feeling that nice as his new friends at Hogwarts were, they were all hiding something from him. He wasn't too worried though, he'd find out soon enough. One advantage he had was the teachers here dismissed him as a small baby and forgot he heard all and understood everything thanks to his own adult intellect. He would just have to wait for a convenient moment to eavesdrop; one activity he knew adults love to indulge in was gossiping.

************************* 

Exhausted from all the day's activity they had crammed in, Severus was in bed and sound asleep by half past nine leaving Remus and Sirius alone to talk. Of course, there were no prizes for guessing what was playing on Sirius' mind. Padfoot was nothing if not predictable.

"I can't believe you sat there and told the kid you thought it was great if he was all chummy with that Malfoy prick," Sirius stated, outraged.

Remus just eased back into the sofa, completely ignoring Sirius' eyes boring into him. "And what would you have me do, Sirius, tell him Malfoy- the first impression Severus had of our world- is a cold blooded monster no better than Voldemort?"

"Yes, dammit!"

Such an approach would have been detrimental. Remus had himself been educated in the ways of attending to spirited, wilful children in his three years of teaching, children much like his friend had once been. He remembered how in their First Year when Dumbledore warned they all the Forbidden Forest was out-of-bounds, Padfoot's first reaction was to launch a plan of exploration. It was only when two Ravenclaw Fourth Years were nearly expelled for wandering into the Forest that he backed down.

Just like Sirius and the Forest, Remus knew they could not allow Malfoy to seem appealing and mysterious by forbidding contact. They could not forcibly make Severus see what Malfoy was like, they'd only succeed in pushing the boy into the Death Eater's hands. Ironic as it was, they had to be careful, just as careful as Malfoy was when he was doing Voldemort's bidding with the boy. 

"And what would that have achieved other than to frighten him?"

"Then that's the way it has to be," Sirius stated. "We can't bloody well lie to him."

"So why did you not tell him the truth about what shits we were in school?"

There was a sudden hush. "That's different..." Sirius finally muttered, turning away.

And therein lay the crux of the problem, had Sirius matured enough from the schoolboy he was to be responsible for the child he once loathed with a vengeance? It took much of his effort for Sirius to remember Harry was not James; what chance did he have to recall little Severus was untainted of his previous transgressions? Many times he had heard Padfoot snickering away with Harry and Ron Weasley as he told the boys of the good old days when the Marauders were pranksters of the school, bane of the Slytherin's life. Sirius showed no remorse in how the four of them would target a lone Severus, humiliating him in front of their classmates.

Relations between them had not changed even after a nearly two decade separation, only the balance of power had shifted with Snape on more than equal footing. But that was when he was an adult...With Severus so young and helpless, Remus had to put his needs first just as he would any child and he had to question if his friend, loyal as he was to those close to him, was a suitable foster father to Severus.

"I don't think Severus will think it's different," Remus commented.

Sirius' eyes turned a stormy blue in challenge. "I noticed you never argued with me. You want to go in there and tell him the truth?"

It was easy to see the kid loved Sirius and was starting to see Remus with same hero worship too. He didn't want to spoil the relationship that was building between them. No, let him be a coward, better that than chance destroying Severus' sweet illusions about them.

"He's a child but he's not stupid," Remus said. "You have to careful what you tell him and how you tell him. He's not like Harry, he doesn't have to obey you because you're family. And if he gets into trouble, he won't be as able to get himself out."

"You don't think I'm capable of doing this, do you." It wasn't a question.

Remus sighed at the saddened disenchantment in his friend's voice. "It's not that, Siri...Why *are* you doing this, Padfoot? He's not your son...he's not even your godson. He's not six-year-old Harry, he's Severus Snape. That man who, until a week ago, you always called a 'greasy git'."

"That's just it, Moony, he's not Snape. He's just a kid who needs me." It was Sirius' turn to heave a weary sigh. "I know what it's like, to feel dis-jointed and out of place. Twelve years in Azkaban will do that to a bloke. I can help him, especially when tomorrow he's going to be stared at just as much as I will be...I won't hurt him, Remus, he's a Slytherin but I'd never hurt a kid."

"I know," Remus said, fervently. "I just want you to know if things do get tough, you know you have all our support. You're not in this alone, Severus is a Hogwarts' child and we all look after our own."

And he let go, leaned back and allowed Sirius full control. He would be there to support and guide his friend like all the staff would, however, it was time to let Sirius prove himself of the greatest responsibility given to an Order member.

Remus glanced to the tiny clothes hanging on a coat hanger on the side of the mantelpiece. Severus' school uniform ready for the next day. The previous morning Remus and McGonagall had walked down to Hogsmeade to purchase Severus' impromptu disguise along with other goodies for their young charge. The uniform for infant boys attending Hogsmeade Primary School consisted of khaki shorts, a white shirt, a bottle green jumper and matching bottle green robes. The colours of the school's tie- striped in what could easily pass for Gryffindor red and Slytherin green- were fitting for a Slytherin child being cared for by Gryffindor guardians.

He could only hope and pray the lions would not destroy their youngest cub. 

**End of CHAPTER SEVEN- Frogs And Snails And Puppy Dog Tails**  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Well, I'm not sure if I like this chapter much but I felt I needed to write something about Sirius coping with caring for a child, especially the difficulties a rather irresponsible man like him would find when their freedom to do what they like is disrupted. The quote at the top actually comes from a book set in a baby's POV and the torment he unleashes on his poor parents who think parenthood will be easy! The next chapter we'll definitely see Harry and Draco meet our wee Sev. Please do feel free to tell me what you think either by reviewing or sending an email. I'm really grateful to those of you who have done so already, especially the ones who have been with me from the beginning.   



	9. CHAPTER EIGHT Padfoot's Pup

**The Burdens Of Childhood**

**By Melissa Jooty (email me at cosmic_quest@yahoo.com)**

**CHAPTER EIGHT- Padfoot's Pup**

Stepping towards the Great Hall with his classmates, Harry Potter felt like he'd come home. The summer had been surprisingly pleasant with the Dursleys' nauseating attempts to be vaguely kind to him after they were firmly reminded by brightest of the wizarding world it was in their best interests to treat their nephew with respect then escaping to spend the last wonderful fortnight of the summer holidays at the Burrow with the Weasleys' and Hermione. But for Harry, the place he felt truly comfortable and at peace with himself was Hogwarts.

And this year promised to be an improvement over his previous years; certainly it couldn't be any worse than his Fifth Year where they had to suffer the torture of that sanctimonious demon woman Umbridge for the first term for DADA until she was overheard confessing her attempts to harm Harry and dismissed to be replaced by Remus Lupin. Then at the end of the year, Sirius nearly died in a battle against the Death Eaters in the heart of the Ministry building itself. His reward for his willingness to sacrifice his life for the Light was paid in due when Peter Pettigrew was seen alive and well by many thus proving Sirius' innocence in the murders of the Potters' and the twelve Muggles.

Nonetheless, it took a few weeks for Harry to come to terms with nearly losing his beloved godfather, his only 'real' family aside from Remus, when the January of this year death had caressed its cold, callous fingers over the school touching staff and students alike when Professor Severus Snape- spy for the Light- disappeared and was presumed dead.

It was revelation of bittersweet irony but the boy would have given anything to go back to eight months ago and revel in the company of a scowling Snape. He never would have imagined the pain of losing his Potions' Master would far outweigh any grief he felt following the death of Cedric Diggory. Only through his death had Harry realized that while Cedric was a nice boy who didn't deserve to die at sixteen, his teacher was a constant in his life and his presence touched him since the day he first entered Hogwarts five years ago.

Snape's death hit everyone hard. Even those who had supposedly loathed him, like Sirius and many of the students felt a pang of grief for a man who had walked the thin line between Light and Dark on behalf of the innocents he sought to protect. Astonishingly, Harry had noticed Draco Malfoy and a number of the Slytherins did not seemed as pain-stricken as one would have imagined the loss of a favourite teacher would have caused. Perhaps, Slytherin _*was*_ a House of heartless monsters and emotionally-blank robots.

Except in the second week at the Burrow, when late night wanders for lack of anything to do had led him, Ron and Hermione to accidentally-deliberately-on-purpose eavesdropped on the whispers of the adults discussing new evidence hinting Snape was very much alive. The absence of Sirius, who had promised he was pop in to visit in the final week of the holidays, and the fact that Remus had been placed as acting Headmaster while Dumbledore and McGonagall were on an important errand confirmed to Harry that there must be some truth in this claim.

All an owl to Remus had yielded was a pledge all would be revealed at the Sorting.

"Perhaps Snape's 'death' was all a ruse," Hermione suggested, her voice pitched low and only audible to the two boys walking beside her. "Part of a major spying operation."

"Yeah, or maybe Voldemort had kept him prisoner," Harry said, thoughtfully. "It would explain why Sirius, Dumbledore and McGonagall were all away to get him."

"But why McGonagall?" asked Ron. "Would it not be better to send someone stronger like Lupin or even Bill?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really, Ron, that is so sexist; brute strength is not everything. Professor McGonagall did not become deputy Head for nothing; she is a very powerful witch, for your information."

"Well, I don't really care, I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm just glad Snape's back. I hope this means we don't have to put up with that bloody Drouin any more."

Harry had to agree. Dumbledore must have hired their new Potions' professor Fuscienne Drouin from the pits of Hell, her sharp attitude and intolerance to even a hint of ignorance to potions had been enough to make Snape seem positively chirpy in comparison. Not quite on the same atrocious level as Umbridge, Drouin did take immense pleasure humiliating her students, setting at least three hours of homework each night, deducting points from all *four* Houses and every single pupil and basically turning Potions into a living nightmare the like of which not even Snape could have inflicted. At least some of Snape's sarcastic cracks could be funny if they were directed at someone else; Harry thought if Drouin were to smile, or smirk in Snape's case, her face would shatter and her tirades were merely yawn-inspiring.

"I reckon he'll start teaching straightaway," said Harry. "I mean, have you ever known Snape take a day off?" 

"Er...I don't think Professor Snape will be doing much teaching..." Hermione trailed off, her eyes fixed to an object ahead of them as they finally entered the Great Hall.

The boys followed her line of vision to the Head Table and were left mesmerised by what they saw, and they were not the only ones. The entire student body did not know where to look first; Sirius Black, the world's most notorious criminal- now acquitted- seated on Dumbledore's right, or the little dark-haired boy perched between Sirius and Remus, a child who bore a striking resemblance to their dreaded and presumed dead Potions Master. Although the little boy wore the uniform of Hogsmeade Primary School, when he scowled at the sudden interest he had garnered from the older children, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that this was Severus Snape.

Gasps and astonished whispers burst throughout the entire Great Hall until Dumbledore clapped his hands to appeal for calm.

"Children," he called, when silence finally dawned, "please sit down so we may begin the Sorting."

Reluctantly, the children all took their seats at their respective tables. Harry had to tear his eyes from the child and it was only when Sirius smiled and winked at him, a silent promise he would see his godson later, that he followed his friends to the Gryffindor table. Finally, when the older pupils were all seated and quiet, the First Years were led into the Great Hall by McGonagall and Hagrid. Suddenly, the youngest students of the school did not seem as small now that everyone's attention was on the mini Snape sitting at the Head Table.

"That can't be Snape," Ron hissed to Harry and Hermione, "he's too...cute."

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe it's his son."

"Two Snapes in this world. Merlin, that's even worse!"

"No, it has to be Snape," Harry murmured. "Look at him, who else could it be?"

Hushed whispers were still passing back and forth among the Second to Seventh Years as the Sorting began. McGonagall had to call the name at the top of the register twice before a pre-occupied girl jerked her gaze away from Sirius to step up to the Sorting Hat. It was apparent even the First Years familiar with the wizarding world were keen to stare at the newcomers at the Head Table, although the boy who looked like Snape was secondary to them when they were more interested in Sirius and looking around for the famous Harry Potter.

Had Harry been paying attention to his classmates, he would have smiled proudly at the commotion his godfather was causing, however he was too focused on the child. Over the past few months, he had experienced a number of visions involving the Dark Lord searching for something and, looking at the boy sitting under the protective gazes of the Hogwarts staff, Harry had to wonder if that something could be this odd child? Deep down, he knew the answer; he sensed the little boy shared a connection to Voldemort and, in turn, Harry and this child were kindred spirits.

He felt a pang of pity for the boy. There were days when he wondered if he would live to see another day in this never-ending battle against the Dark Lord, and he was nearing manhood. What chance did a little tot have?

_*That's what Voldemort said about a year-old baby one Halloween fifteen years ago,* _Harry sardonically contemplated, unexpectedly bolstered by his own miracle. _*And that's what Voldemort's prized Death Eaters thought about a group of Fifth Years last year and each of them are now in Azkaban, their capture due to those very same children they underestimated.*_

He shook off the depressing thoughts that were plaguing him increasingly over these last months, threatening to overwhelm him. This year, Harry was not alone and, taking in the way Sirius and Remus distracted their tiny charge into a happier mood, the kid was not alone either.

The little Snape boy was captivated by the Sorting Hat's song then merrily clapped when the first few First Years were assigned their House. By the eleventh student, however, the child was evidently growing bored, fidgeting with the protesting chess pieces he clutched in each hand. Harry couldn't help empathise with him; the Sorting ceremony could be quite tedious even to the sixteen-year-old.

At some point during Dumbledore's words of welcome, the child actually disappeared from the table and it was only Sirius hauled him back up to his chair that Harry realized the boy had slid down to play on the floor.

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked, when the Feast began. "You seem awfully distracted."

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Harry, piling food onto his plate. He always ate better at Hogwarts. "Just thinking."

Hermione regarded him in concern. "Harry, I doubt this will change things between you and Sirius. You're still his godson and I bet he's looking forward to spending more time with you."

Harry blushed, embarrassed she had detected his fleeting jealousy of seeing Sirius looking so fatherly with the little boy. Hermione's world may have revolved for the most part around her studies and her books, nonetheless when it came to her two closest friends, she could be so sensitive of them.

"I know," Harry said, "I just didn't think he'd be here. He never even told me he was staying here."

Ron shrugged. "If that kid is Snape, he probably couldn't tell anyone what was going on in case the owls were intercepted."

"Ron is right, Harry," said Hermione. "Not even Remus would tell us anything so it must all be top secret." Her eyebrow raised in a curious mixture of chastisement and anticipation. "I'm sure it won't take us long to wangle all the information out now that we're at Hogwarts."

Harry and Ron grinned. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Hermione," Harry replied.

By the time desert was served half-an-hour into the Feast, Harry noticed the little boy's tedium had reached a peak and he was resting his head on the table between periods of shredding all the napkins within his reach and sawing away at the table with his dinner knife. Sirius reached over to say something to Dumbledore, who nodded, then proceeded to gather the boy in his arms before retreating from the Great Hall through the teachers' entrance with his charge in tow.

Sometime after, the desert dishes disappeared and Dumbledore stood up to give his usual spiel about no magic in the corridors and prohibiting students from entering the Forbidden Forest.

Abruptly, the Headmaster's tone sobered and the twinkling of his eyes diminished. "And finally, children, as much as it pains me to remind you so, we must all be vigilant this year of all that is suspicious now that the rising of You-Know-Who is apparent. These are to be difficult times for us all and I expect each of you to remain on your guard and report anything that concerns you to a member of staff." He paused. "I'm sure you all saw the small boy sitting with Sirius Black and noticed he resembled our dear former Potions Master Severus Snape whom is thought to have died last year. Well, fortunately, that was incorrect and the child is indeed Severus Snape cursed into that six-year-old form by followers of the Dark Lord."

Mutterings ripped throughout the entire Great Hall as the stunned children struggled to accept their hated Potions Master was now a pixie-faced boy and the startling realization that if a wizard as magically capable as Snape could fall foul to the Dark Lord then the situation was truly dire. Harry glanced around, his eyes falling onto the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy sat between Crabbe and Goyle not looking in the least surprised by this news. In fact, a number of Slytherin students shared his nonchalance.

Suddenly, it all made sense; no wonder Malfoy and his cronies had never grieved for Snape, the Death Eater initiates must have known their teacher was alive and living in the form of a child. Feeling Harry's heavy glare boring into him, Malfoy glanced up to smirk knowingly at Harry giving a mock salute.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the pupils fell silent. "I don't need to warn you that You-Know-Who still sees Hogwarts as a target, now more than ever, and he is determined to claim young Severus into his custody. Now, I strive to provide sanctuary for all my children and I hope you will all assist *me* in protecting the youngest member of our school just as he once protected you. If you see Severus wandering alone or doing something dangerous please bring him to his temporary guardian Sirius Black or a member of staff. Please remember, he is a six-year-old child like any other and I hope you will all treat him as such. Thank you, I trust you will show Severus Hogwarts truly is home to the cream of young wizarding society."

Once he ordered the prefects to escort the First Years to their towers, the excited chattering resumed once more with the tiny Snape being the topic of conversation for everyone. While Hermione and Ron, as prefects, had left with the First Years, Harry lingered unable to shake Malfoy's taunting grin from his mind. He was starting to wonder if Hogwarts was not the safe haven the Headmaster professed it was and if it was such a wise decision of the Order to send little Snape to Hogwarts, home to the home to the cream of young wizarding society and the young Death Eater community.

************************* 

Harry Potter was not the only Sixth Year so completely captivated by Hogwarts' tiny Potions Master; three tables away, Draco Malfoy also found himself neglecting his friends in favour of studying the small boy sitting up at the Head Table. Unlike the majority of the school, his father had informed him eight months ago of Professor Snape's accident and he thought he had been suitably ready for today, except how does one prepare to see their teacher looking and behaving like a child? A part of Draco hadn't really accepted his father's version of Snape being cursed to six years old and he at least been expecting Snape to be a young adult or teenager around his age.

Not this...this tiny *infant*.

And the moment he set eyes upon the young Snape all his plans to force his intended victim to submit to their Lord, using systematic bullying and isolating him from Dumbledore's precious Gryffindors, flew out the window. How could Father expect him to deliver a baby to their Master? He wasn't stupid; he knew that while Lord Voldemort would pave the way to a cleansing of Muggles and Mudbloods, his crimes of sheer brutality and torture were unparamount to any dark lord the wizarding world had ever known. Regardless of what Potter and his little gang of sheep thought of him, Draco was not without morals and he had to question if it was right to deliver a child into the hands of a madman, genius though he was.

His questioning of his father's orders went beyond the innocence of this little boy; his Head of House had done so much for him both during his Hogwarts years and in his early childhood, and this was how Draco repaid him? Snape was the only man, aside from his father, who would lay down his life for him and although Potter and those imbecilic Gryffindors could rot in hell for all he cared, he could not send his former Potions Master willingly into the hands of a man who could hurt him.

Yet, it burned Draco to see the through-and-through Slytherin Snape being cared for by filthy Gryffindor scum like that convict Black and his pet werewolf Lupin. How dare Dumbledore commit such a sin? He should have placed the boy with a decent Slytherin family such as his parents or the Zabinis'. Merlin, even those vermin Weasleys' were the better option over Lupin and Black when Dumbledore knew how much Snape loathed the pair. It sickened Draco to see the Headmaster have his merry way treating young Snape like his precious Potter, sucking up to the child and disregarding the opinion of what the adult Snape would have preferred.

No, he might not be so ready to indoctorate Snape into Death Eater thinking but he would ensure the child was aware of his rightful Slytherin roots. Perhaps once the miniaturised Potions Master saw the Gryffindors for the disgusting cretins they were, he would push for new custodians. Smirking across at Potter who was scowling back, Draco rather liked that thought.

He had always wanted a little brother and Severus Malfoy had a nice ring to it even if he did say so himself... 

************************* 

Not for the first time, Harry was very grateful he was lumbered with all the duties of a prefect. He didn't have to patience to wait around for the prefect meeting Ron and Hermione had to attend and was free to immediately seek out Sirius after the Feast. Creeping through the quiet corridors towards Sirius' rooms, part of the boy was excited in envisaging meeting this odd man-child in his godfather's life with another part of him almost apprehensive of being so close to a kid who was, for all intents and purposes, _*Snape*_.

Breathing deeply as he summoned forth all his Gryffindor courage, he knocked on the heavy oak door of Sirius' quarters. There was no reason for him to afraid of a toddler when he was the boy who had faced down Voldemort both when he was a baby and every year since he was eleven. What was one six-year-old in comparison to the Dark Lord? And if this kid proved he shared many slimy attributes with his elder self, well, Harry was in seniority now. Not only was he a good decade older but he once refused to be cowed by his Potions Master, why should he start with a pre-school brat?

"Hiya, Harry," Sirius grinned, when he swung the oak door open to reveal the teenager. Harry barely had a chance to breathe before his godfather had pulled him into a tight embrace. "It's great to see you again."

"You too," Harry smiled when Sirius finally released him. "I've really missed you."

Sirius glowered, his eyes now a cold blue. "Those relations of yours not giving you any trouble, I hope?"

"No, no, they were better this year but, you know..." He shrugged helplessly. What could he say about people who barely tolerated his presence let alone accepted him as their flesh-and-blood nephew?

"It's a sin that woman's related to Lily, easy to see who inherited all the heart. You mother would have been furious if she saw how her so-called sister was treating her only son."

Harry gazed down at his feet, uncomfortable. He never enjoyed talking about his home life, not even with his best friends or godfather. He felt oddly ashamed when he knew even those who loved him dearly here in this world expected him to be an untainted saviour. Of course, this year he might not have the choice since Uncle Vernon had made it clear he was, at sixteen, now legally an adult and they did not have to provide a roof over his head no matter what Dumbledore said. He couldn't really blame them when the previous summer their son nearly lost his sanity to a Dementor and the threat of Voldemort launching a full attack on him was increasingly mounting.

Harry shifted, hoping to divert this conversation. These were worries he would consider later, just now he only wanted to be with his godfather. "Er, so where is...?"

Sirius nudged him good-naturedly. "You want to see the wee man, don't you? Hey, Sev, come here a minute, there's someone I want you to meet."

Harry took a moment to glance around the living room. Sirius had never been the tidiest of people but today the room seriously looked like a hurricane had hit it. A chess board was wedged between the settee cushions with the pieces lined up on the floor beside a model castle and various toy figures. Tiny green robes were flung over the coffee table with little shoes peeking from under the settee. In one corner, wizarding comics were scattered beside moving pictures obviously painted with animation paints and the light carpet seemed to be sticky with what looked like chocolate and caramel.

The little boy appeared from one of the bedrooms at Sirius' call, shyly moving to his guardian's side when he noticed the older boy. Despite himself, Harry couldn't help but stare at him, fascinated by how small and cherubic his hated Potions Master looked. The severe lines etched into Snape's face from years of stress and bitterness was gone and replaced with baby soft skin blooming a healthy glow so lacking in his adult form. Where before the professor's eyes were blank of emotion, those dark eyes were now open and innocent.

And Harry never thought he'd see the day when Snape would be dressed in pyjamas adorned with moving dragons and unicorns, his face smeared with chocolate.

He blinked at the sound of Sirius voice startling him up from his child teacher. "Severus, I'd like you to meet my godson Harry. Harry, this is Sev." The last sentence was meant to remind Harry to refer to the child by his Christian name.

"Eh, hi, Sev," Harry managed to force out uncertainly.

"Hi, Harry," greeted the boy. "Are you in Gryffindor too? Sirius and Remus were, so was Headmaster and 'fessor McGonagall."

The teenager was a little surprised by the lack of venom and bite in the younger boy's voice and he was starting to understand why Sirius was so carefree with him when Snape would usually put him on edge. This child was a clean slate; he didn't know Harry or the Marauders or anyone else and he seemed less all like his elder self and more the typical six-year-old.

It was a surreal realization for Harry, who was only beginning to let go of his childish perceptions of black and white and see the world in many shade of grey. Had Snape once been a sweet child like any other; if so, did the same apply to Malfoy and the other Slytherins? At what point did their innocence end and the bitter, traitorous darkness replace it?

"Yes," Harry answered, relaxing in the boy's company. "It's a great House."

"Yeah, but not the best. Slytherin is, that's what I'm in." To his surprised, Harry realized the child was teasing him. "I read about you, it says you killed the Bad Man when you were a baby. Only you didn't do such a great job 'cause he's back."

"Severus!" Sirius scolded, glancing apologetically to his godson. "That's not very nice. And look at the state of you." He picked up a wet cloth that was lying on the mantelpiece and proceeded to wipe the struggling boy's face. Now Harry had seen it all; his careless godfather fussing like an old grandmother. "I told you no sweets at night time."

"I was hungry."

"You should have eaten your tea then."

"Sweets are better."

"Oh, really." Sirius dropped the cloth in favour of tickling the now giggling child.

Harry had never seen neither Snape nor Sirius smile so freely. He didn't care much for the adult Snape's welfare before and seeing him smile now didn't count since he was a child, however, it gladdened him no end to witness first-hand his godfather enjoying himself. Sirius had such a difficult life and although there was times he behaved as mischievous as him and Ron, his smiles never seemed to really reach his eyes.

Maybe fostering the little Snape would be good for him. He always worried Sirius was too impulsive and would end up dead trying to prove himself leaving Harry with no-one. Now that he had a direct responsibility in this little child not only was he happier but now he was tied down to Snape and was no longer free to volunteer for the more dangerous Order missions.

Snape- _*Severus*_ (he'd have to remember to call the boy by his given name rather than by his surname or whatever insult his mind could fuel) gazed solemnly at Harry and for a brief moment the teenager caught a glimpse of adult intelligence shining in those dark orbs. "Are you like one of those child soldiers? The ones who fight wars in poor countries, I watched a programmed about them once."

Harry was lost for words and he heard Sirius inhaled sharply. "What makes you ask that, scamp?" the older man asked, striving to sound casual.

Severus shrugged. "It said in that book Harry is going to kill the Bad Man and he's not old, not like you anyway. The book calls you the Boy Who Lived, that's stupid 'cause all boys live."

Glancing sideways at Harry, Sirius tousled the small boy's hair. "These are not concerns for you to think about. Now go brush your teeth then you can pick a story to read before bed."

"But he's still up," whined Severus, pointing at Harry.

"Harry is much older than you," Sirius flinched, "God, I never thought I'd say that. Talk about feeling your age." 

"Actually, _*I'm* _older than all the students here."

Harry expected Sirius to give in after a half-hearted argument but he was in for a surprise when the older man just snorted. "You can use that excuse when you're at least five feet tall and don't look so damned sweet in those little dungarees of yours.

"I'm not cute, I'm a boy," Severus protested, greatly affronted. "This is so insulting."

"What can I say, lad? Life's unfair. Now go off you go and I want to water running and the sounds of little teeth being brushed."  
  
Grumbling and muttering under his breath, the child did stalk off towards the bathroom not without shooting Sirius one last glower.

"Is he always so..." He wasn't sure how to react to Severus' mini tantrum and watching Sirius behaving both patient and strict with the one man he used to hate with as much passion as he loathed Voldemort and Wormtail. He thought he'd seen everything the night Hagrid broke the news to him of his wizarding heritage on his eleventh birthday but life apparently never ceased to astonish him.

"Contradictory, yes. Sometimes I don't think he knows whether to be six or thirty-six. At bedtimes, he likes to push for the latter." When the trickles from the tap was heard from the bathroom, he smiled in satisfaction before turning his attention to Harry. "So, would you like some hot chocolate?"

Following Sirius into the small kitchen, Harry took the time to recollect his thoughts. Perhaps it was just as well he did not bring Ron; his friend would have had to be carted to the hospital wing with heart failure if he had witnessed little boy Snape and fatherly Sirius.

"It didn't think you had it in you," Harry admitted as Sirius poured out two mugs of hot chocolate.

"What- you thought I wouldn't cope either?" Sirius bristled, practically slamming down the pot of milk. "It's great to see everyone had such faith in me."

"No, no, it's not that," Harry quickly assured. "I just thought you'd always let him play up, get away with murder." The words 'Like you do with me' was implied in his tone.

He knew Sirius indulged him thoroughly and if it was not from his teachers and Molly Weasley there to ground him, he would probably have been in danger of becoming the spoilt brat Snape always assumed him to be.

"What can I say? There's nothing more sobering than having a child. Definitely changed your father and I think it's changing me too. You know, having him makes me see how stupid I've been with you."

"What are you talking about? You're great with me."

Sirius smiled faintly at Harry's sincere protest. "Yes, with the fun stuff. But it's time I stopped seeing James in you and allowed you to be Harry." Not for the first time tonight, Harry was left speechless. "I don't want you to be some bloody child soldier and I sure as hell don't want you to be like James or myself."

"What? Why not?"

"Look where being fearless got us," Sirius said, "we thought we could take on the world but now James is gone and I lost twelve years. I want better for you and I know your father would too." He took Harry's shoulders, drawing the boy closer. "It's time I stopped being your friend, Harry, you've got plenty of those...I want to be your godfather again, the man who will guide you when your dad can't. Do you think that's possible?"

Harry flung himself into Sirius' arms. "It always been possible." The two held each other for a long moment before Harry stepped back, regarding his godfather in mock suspicion. "I hope this doesn't mean you're become like Snape the Second or another mum because I have Mrs Weasley for that."

Sirius laughed. "Hell, no, it means no more encouraging you to risk your life, no more letting you listen in on Order meetings, no more escapades with the invisibility cloak." When Harry's eyes widened in horror, he grinned and patted his upper arm. "It'll be great, I think I'm fit for all this fatherhood malarkey." He lowered his voice conspiratorially. "Don't worry, I'll let you off with the cloak. After all, how else are you to uphold Gryffindor's honour and keep that Malfoy brat and his greasy Slytherins in place."

**End of CHAPTER EIGHT- Padfoot's Pup**  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I know I keep repeating myself with this but I'm really grateful to all the reviews you guys have left me. It's good to know everyone hasn't given up on this. Anyway, I hope you liked this story. I've made Harry a little less angry here since by my storyline he didn't have to put up with Umbridge for long and he had the support of Remus in her place. Also, while I liked he was darker in OotP, I didn't like how he suddenly became 'Kevin the Teenager' by shouting at his friends and generally acting like a spoilt brat blaming everyone for everything going wrong in his life. I've also made Draco more ambiguous since I never liked how Slytherins are all made to be evil and there's no way one House could be so dark.

In the next chapter, we'll see Malfoy senior and junior putting their first moves in their plans and wee Sev begins to see not everything Sirius tells him is true. Until then, please do review or send me an email to let me know what you think of the story. Thanks!

PS- **bookofdays** asked about the meaning of chapter seven's title. It's from the old nursery rhyme, 'What Are Little Boys Made Of?' which anyone who has little brothers will agree with:  
  
_'What are little boys made of?  
Frogs and snails  
And puppy-dog's tails;  
That's what little boys are made of.  
  
What are little girls made of?  
Sugar and spice,  
And all things nice,  
That's what little girls are made of._'  
  
That is the version I learnt from my Ladybird book of nursery rhymes, which was printed in the sixties or so. However, there is a version which substitutes the word 'snips' (whatever they are) in place of 'frogs' so **risi** is probably right about it depending on where you are though the snakes version would have suited Sev down to the ground!


	10. CHAPTER NINE Dealings With The Devil

**The Burdens of Childhood  
by Melissa Jooty (email me at cosmic_quest@yahoo.com)  
  
  
**CHAPTER NINE- Dealings With The Devil****

"Are you awake?"

Severus rubbed his eyes then frowned thoughtfully. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good, my arm is falling off here."

There were times over the past week when Sirius had been ready to scream to the sky, 'Come back, Snape, all is forgiven.' This morning had been one of those times...

It was as if every child had a pre-programmed instinct to sleep deeply on weekdays and Severus was no exception. His mini Living Alarm Clock, who was usually up at the crack of dawn each day eagerly jumping and pulling on Sirius for his breakfast, decided this morning he would have a long lie. After unsuccessfully shaking the little blight awake, Sirius had to literally drag him from his bed and wash and change him before carrying him all the way down to the Great Hall still fast asleep.

Sirius was not entirely surprised Severus was so tired since he had been a busy boy the previous evening. In the fifteen or so minutes he was talking to Harry yesterday, Severus was quietly making 'potions' in the bathroom. Potions that apparently vitally required a mixture of toothpaste, shampoo, aftershave and his beautiful, sweet Ogden's Firewhiskey he had stashed in his bedroom and had been saving for a special occasion.

And did he receive an ounce of sympathy from his supposed best friend and godson? No, Harry couldn't stop laughing, and when he told Remus, all his friend managed to say between sniggering away was he was not one to 'interfere'. Okay, just because he had bit McGonagall's head off the other day for offering parenting tips didn't mean he was some sort of tyrannical know-it-all parent. Not to worry, Moony would suffer for his lack of understand. Sirius was already planning to ply Severus up with sweets and fizzy drinks then send him off to Remus to baby-sit then he'd see who was crying for support when Moony had to cope with a hyperactive brat high on sugar.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked when a sadistic snicker escaped from Sirius' lips.  
  


"Yes, just thinking." He set the child down and massaged his shoulder, aching from holding Severus for one hour solid. The boy might have been a lightweight but after carrying him for so long he may well have been lugging rocks around. "Now the Headmaster had set up a little schedule for you and first thing is seeing how much you remember of potions."  
  


Severus' eyes lit up. "Will I get to use substances that burn through human skin? Can I make poisons?"  
  


This kid was determined to drive him into an early grave  
  


"You can be such a delight," Sirius said dryly. "And no, I don't think Albus will be allowing you to make anything dangerous."  
  


"Never let me do anything," mumbled the boy.  
  


"Okay, remind me what we talked about last night?"  
  


"When I'm doing potions," chimed Severus, "I'm to follow the instructions."  
  


"And?"  
  


"And I'm not to make it up or use your things in them. I know these things; I used to be the Potions Master after all."  
  


"I just want you to be careful. The last thing we need is this place blown to kingdom come because you wanted to experiment." The latter sentence was a muttered moan only audible to him.  
  


Sirius still was not convinced it was wise to allow the boy run free in with volatile potions even under close supervision. Not only was Potions a dangerous subject when one considered students had been known to concoct a compound with the potential to blast their classroom to smithereens but a Potions Master he might have been, they had to remember Severus Snape was only a child now with the emotions and reasoning of any other little boy. While he agreed wholeheartedly that Severus needed an outlet for the ideas and questions bursting within his gifted mind, he questioned the idea of permitting even the most intelligent six-year-old a freedom with dangerous substances not even available to the younger Hogworts' students was the answer.  
  


But then, what did he know? As everyone was so keen to point out, he had only been a 'father' for all of a week.  
  


And so against his better judgement, Sirius led Severus down to a potion's workroom in the dungeons. The furniture had been charmed to suit a child and the present Potions teacher had wrote up a work sheet for Severus comprised of various potions from the First to Fifth Year curriculum. Beside him, he could see Severus jumping from foot-to-foot, jittery from excitement and eager to start his work.

"Off you go," he said with an indulgent sigh.

He had brought one of Harry's Quidditch magazines to keep him occupied, potions had been one of his poorest subjects in school and the only reason he had voluntarily entered the lab was because Severus was his responsibility, but it lay neglected on a worktable when he found himself unexpectedly enthralled by his young charge.

Watching Severus cutting up his ingredients to perfection and correctly adding the right amounts of selected liquids to his cauldron was an awe-inspiring insight into the boy's natural gift. Sirius had never liked Snape so had never found reason to watch him brewing his beloved potions, however, watching Severus now he realized he had seriously underestimated the adult Potions Master's aptitude in his chosen subject.

Even Severus' mannerisms transformed, becoming less like the clumsy six-year-old as his movements grew sleek and sharp in feline grace much akin to the man he once was. The boy's dark eyes were narrowed in deep concentration, his brow furrowed as he scrutinized his cauldron, and with the shadows cast across his young features he never looked more like his elder self than he did now. A number of occasions Sirius had to physically choke back to urge to distract Severus, feeling he was losing a piece of his little charge every moment they spent in this classroom.

He forced the awakening fears to the back of his mind. He wasn't ready to admit that he didn't want to lose Severus, not to Voldemort or to damned potions...and not to a correction of the boy's aging process.

************************* 

Much to Steven's consternation, Sirius put an end to the boy's potions session after almost two hours. He wanted to carry on and it was only when his guardian informed him they would were going to the nearby town of Hogsmeade was a potential tantrum derailed. As much as he enjoyed working with the potions and all the fascinating ingredients, the appeal of wheedling sweets and perhaps a toy from Sirius was too tempting for Steven to put up a fuss.  
  


Sirius was helping Steven to tidy up when scuffling outside the laboratory drew their attention. Steven's gaze fixed to the door in childish cruelty; he might chronologically have been thirty-six and the strictest teacher in Hogwarts' history but for now he was a boy and, like all other young boys, there was nothing he enjoyed more was watching a fight and egging on the opponents.   
  


Suddenly a young girl's head popped around the ajar door. "Mr Black, sir, can you please come? Xavier Fontaine is going to kill Brian Karharias!"

"Let me guess, a Slytherin and Gryffindor class?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

Sirius pulled away from the worktable to follow the girl. "You stay here and tidy up," he told Steven.

"Can't I come?" Steven asked, hopefully. His eyes glistened as the fighting outside intensified and the taunts and jeers from boys who had the same intents as himself echoed into the room. "It's my room and potions anyway so I don't care if they get messed up."

"Sev, don't argue with me."

Steven pouted as Sirius disappeared out the door to break up the fight. Sometimes he wondered if all the adults were involved in a conspiracy to prevent him from having any fun. He didn't understand, the teachers all told him he was really a grown man then they turned around and treated him like...like a _*six-year-old*_! He had hoped here at Hogwarts armed with this new information about his true age, he would be allowed to do what he wanted but he quickly learnt it was just like living with Jessica except instead of six adults focusing on him and thirty-odd other children, it was sixteen teachers all obsessing over him and him alone.

In sulky obedience, he continued to clean up the various vials and containers. He found it hard to be sloppy with materials he admired with reverence; however, he took pleasure in banging on cupboard doors with more force than necessary.

"Been busy?"

Steven gasped at the voice, his eyes darting up to find three boys observing him. The trio appeared to be around Harry's age, the tall blond of them exuding confidence and power while the two flanking him seemed rather blank and uninspiring.

"Who are you? I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." He never usually applied the 'Stranger Danger' rules to older children but he felt his guard going up in these intruders' presence. Everything was different at Hogwarts and, while the teenagers Steven knew in back home in California were only concerned with cars and the opposite sex, here children of eleven had the power to kill in the blink of an eye.

The older boys smiled, the two stockier boys seemingly taking their cue from the blond. It didn't require great deduction to perceive that the blond boy was their leader although Steven did think his smile was genuine.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself," the blond excused. "My name is Draco Malfoy; this is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

"Malfoy?" Steven repeated, his wariness dissipating at the mention of the surname of his very first wizarding friend.

"Yes, Lucius Malfoy is my father," Draco confirmed. "So, you see, we are not strangers."

Draco motioned for him to come closer. Steven hesitated for a second before approaching the older boy, watching in puzzled interest as Gregory and Vincent began to tidy up for him.

"What have you been up to this morning?" Draco asked again.

"I was doing potions," Steven said, turning away from bemusing scene of the boys voluntarily doing his chores to gaze uncertainly at Draco. "Teacher let me do Fifth Year work."

"My father always said you had the mind of a Potions Master from when you were little."

"You're not just saying that, are you?"

"A Malfoy never says anything unless they mean it, Severus," Draco stated proudly.

Steven's mood brightened. "Are we friends?"

"Of course we are, you used to be my favourite teacher. And shall I tell you a secret?" Steven nodded, eagerly. "You are also my godfather."

"That's going be strange now," giggled the little boy at the idea his godson was nearly ten years his senior.

Draco's smile widened. "I'm sure we'll manage, you and I are going to be good friends. You've supported me since I was born and now it's my turn to guide you. Did they tell you that you and my father have known each other since you were babies?"

"No." Steven paused, unsure if he should voice his worries. His childish need to trust won over his innate vigilance. "I don't think Sirius likes Lucius. He said he's bad."

Draco's sky blue eyes darkened. "Did he now? It's true that Sirius Black does not like my father and the feeling is mutual. But, whether he's bad, that's for you to decide. However, I will ask you not to be too quick to believe everything Sirius Black tells you, especially when he-"  
  


"Malfoy, what are you telling him?"  
  


The two boys turned to the door where Harry Potter stood glowering at Draco. He stalked over and stepped protectively in front of Steven. The six-year-old suddenly felt as if he had committed some sin only he did not know what exactly.  
  


"Simply the truth, Potter," Draco shot back, scathingly, "which is infinitely more than your mangy cur of a godfather is spewing out."  
  


Harry's eyes slit back and Steven was shocked by how manic he appeared. The air around them was charged in barely restrained aggression, Crabbe and Goyle swiftly moving to stand by Draco's side. "Just keep away from us, Malfoy."

"Or what, Potty?"

"Or," Harry glanced downwards at Steven, as if mindful of the child's presence," not even your _*Lord_* will be able to help you. Come on, Severus, Sirius asked me to bring you upstairs."

With that, he gently but firmly pulled Steven from the lab. The younger boy smiled when Draco waved, Harry was not amused when he noticed and all but yanked Steven along. Aware it was not in his best interests to protest on Draco's behalf, Steven quietly walked beside Harry, the older boy clenching his small hand as they proceeded down the desolate corridor. Instead, he took the opportunity to study the teenager.

Of all the people at this strange school, Harry had to be the most mystifying person he had met thus far and that included the ever-knowing Dumbledore and the sickly Lupin whose oddly coloured eyes reminded Steven of a wolf he saw in the zoo. It wasn't the peculiar scar marring his forehead that Steven was drawn to, living in an orphanage for eight months he had befriended children carrying heavier scars to accompany the stories of abuse they had faced. It was rather the way reserved way in which Harry carried himself with the dulled air of a boy who had suffered every pain and so terribly tired of his life, not a trace of the cockiness and inflated ego of the typical teenager whose world revolved around impressing his friends and the girls.

One did not have to be as perceptive as Steven to sense there was a sadness sheathing Harry like a second skin, weighing him down. He wondered if the Harry had suffered the same magical curse as he, if he was a grown man in a boy's body.  
  


Unable to contain himself, he had to ask, "Why are you so sad?"

Harry blinked. "What make you think I'm sad?"

Steven shrugged. "If it's because you don't have a mum and dad, you can come back to the Centre with me. Most of the kids there have no parents and the ones that do wish they don't. Jessica will take care of you and I know you'll be happy. People there don't stare at you."

"Not having a good time of that either, are you?" Harry asked, knowingly.

"I don't know what's worse, the ones that just stare or the ones who I think I'll kill them if I say so much as 'boo'."

"You'll get used to it, Sev, it took me a while but you do get used to it."

When they first met, Steven had been afraid Harry had been one of the latter group until thankfully the older boy relaxed. He did understand why the children were so apprehensive of him considering a year ago he was their teacher nevertheless that did not mean he enjoyed the effect he had on them. However, he supposed their reaction was far better than what his class would have done if he came across the little girl version of their teacher Miss Farmer. He smirked inwardly as he thought of all the torment they was reap on the teacher who lived to make the second grade a living hell.

When they reached the stair well, Steven's mind drifted to a problem which had been troubling him. Tentatively, he asked, "Harry, do you not like Draco 'cause he's not in the same team as you?"

The boy sensed the animosity between Harry and Draco was in many ways identical to the venomous emotions dividing Sirius and Malfoy senior, and he was astute enough to perceive this twin aversion delved far deeper than school Houses. There was something going on, a secret no-one deigned to let him in on.

"Sort of," Harry replied. He sounded as if he wanted to say more.

"Do you like me? I'm not in the same as you either."

"Don't be silly, Sev, we're friends."

"Good."

"Just be careful of Ma- Draco. I don't know what he was telling you but he's not as nice as he pretends to be."

Steven was going to pursue the subject when they arrived at the top of the stairs where Sirius was waiting for them and the cold confrontation between Draco and Harry was forgotten. Too busy badgering his guardian about their trip to town, he did not notice Sirius frown in askance at his godson who, in turn, shook his head to indicate his problem could wait.

"You ready to go, champ?" Sirius asked, still watching Harry over the little boy's head.

"Yes, I hope they have a good toyshop in this town."

"And mind to get him to take you to 'Honeydukes'," Harry advised. "Plenty of goodies there."

"You two are going to bankrupt me," Sirius said dryly. "You'd better go back to class, Harry, I'll see you later."

The walk to Hogsmeade was pleasant and allowed Steven the chance to run off his boyish energy. He was hardly locked up in Hogwarts, nonetheless, his boisterous nature was restrained under the gawking eyes of children stunned to see their teacher acting the child he was. Sirius also relished the chance to stretch his legs and enjoy the simplicity of a stroll.

Hogsmeade as a town was not what Steven was expecting. It was far smaller than the towns he was familiar with in America but the quaint little shops selling enchanted goods and fascinating trinkets more than made up for the absence of 'Toys R Us'. As Sirius feared, he did come close to bankrupting his poor guardian, dragging him into every shop where he found something he just _*had* _to have. Finally, they rounded off their trip with a visit to the bookstore where Sirius had been asked to pick up a book for the Headmaster which was the main reason they had come to Hogsmeade in the first place.

The book shop was the largest establishment in town aside from the inn and glancing around at the towering shelves, the boy had to wonder if there was a single book younger than the ancient Headmaster. He might have read with prodigious ability but he lacked patience to keep with a story more than a few pages long. So while Sirius perused over the academic books on the ground floor, Steven slipped away to the upper floor where the fictional and children's books were stored in hopes of finding an interesting book preferably with at least one picture.

On a display table, a colourful book entitled 'The Adventures of Young Merlin' beckoned him just when he was beginning to think wizards only had time for dull relics. Concentrating on flicking through the book, he gasped in surprise when he ploughed into someone, stumbling back slightly. His shock turned to a smile when he looked up to the hands steadying him.

"Lucius!" he exclaimed.

"Well, well, so we meet again," Lucius replied smoothly, his eyes glistening in humour. "It must be fate."

It was strange to see Lucius dressed in full wizarding robes since he had only ever seen him in formal suits. Steven had to admit that, like the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall, Lucius seemed more comfortable in the robes he wore with grace.

Without hesitation, Steven flew into Lucius' open arms clinging to the older wizard for a moment before stepping back. "You lied to me, you never told me who I was."

Lucius scrutinised him carefully. "Yes...yes, you're right. I was trying to decide if you were happier in your new home than you ever could be here. But, that is your decision to make. I'm sorry I denied you that."

The boy was stunned by the heartfelt apology. Young as he was, he knew men like Lucius rarely acknowledged they were wrong let alone apologised for their transgressions. "It's...it's okay, I forgive you."

How could he not when he still pined for the home he had with Jessica and his friends?

"Thank you," Lucius smiled, "you're a very generous boy." He glanced around. "Tell me, Ste- which do you prefer by the way? Steven or Severus?"

"I don't mind." He frowned. "Which one do you like?"

For some reason, this man's opinion mattered to him. Sirius' allure was losing its sparkle as he became less the friend and more the parent. Lucius, on the other hand, still carried an enigmatic aura that inspired the impressionable six-year-old.

"Steven is a fine name, your Muggle friend Miss Roscoe chose well on your behalf but Severus is a name with much history and power in our world. Did you know there was a great wizard warrior named Severus who lived not long after Merlin's age? Your father named you for him."

"Really?" Suddenly, the appeal of his true name 'Severus' went up a few notches.

No-one had ever told him much of his birth family and his lineage other than his parents were dead. In fact, he knew more of Harry's background than he did his own, a fact which was starting to bother him now he gave it thought.

"Oh yes, he too chose well when he named his only son, so I hope you are not offended that I call you Severus." He seemed pleased the boy did not protest. "As I was saying, are you alone here? I cannot believe the old fo- Headmaster would allow you to wander alone."

"Sirius is down there," Steven replied, waving in the general direction of the stairs. "He's picking up a book for the Headmaster."

"Is he now? And is he the one who has been assigned as your foster father?"

He nodded then dropped his gaze. "He's doesn't like you. Did you do something...bad?"

"What makes you ask that, young one?"

"The way he says your name, I think he really hates you."

"Very perceptive of you, Severus." Steven jerked in surprise when Lucius took his chin gently and lifted his head up. "And what do you think? Do you believe I am 'bad'?"

Steven's jaw set in defiance. "I know you're friends with that rat-man who tried to kill my friend."

"What leads you to this assumption?" There was no anger, just casual interest.

"He mentioned your name when he tried to kidnap me last week."

Lucius nodded thoughtfully. "You are partially correct, Severus, your rat-man- Peter Pettigrew, a useless fool if I ever met one- does know me in passing. But he is no more my friend than Sirius Black is." He took a moment to ponder something then sighed in slight despair. "In fact, if you wish to know more about Pettigrew you would do well to ask your new foster father. If I recall correctly, he, Remus Lupin and Pettigrew were all good friends through their school lives and after, as close as you are to your own young friends Alison and Chance."

Inhaling sharply, Steven shook his head in denial. No, it couldn't be true; Sirius and Remus could not possibly be friends with the very man who nearly murdered Allie in chilling ease. He didn't want to hear these lies!

He back-pedalled, ready to run to Sirius, when Lucius swiftly placed restraining hands on his shoulders to hold him in place. Steven tried to pull away but his strength was no match for a grown man's.

"Please wait, Severus," Lucius appealed, "allow me to explain." He wanted to cry out for Sirius, anything to be away from the utter nonsense Lucius was spilling to him but a deeper part of him was hungry for information. He ceased his struggles, glowering at the older man yet indicating he was listening. "I simply want you to be safe and I do not think men like Lupin and Black have your best interests at heart. You do not remember them but I do. Oh, I remember what cruel, wicked little boys they once were and how they- Pettigrew included- would torment their classmates while the Headmaster laughed at their games. Don't be so hasty to trust them."

"If I can't trust them, who can I trust?" Steven asked, plaintively. "They've looked after me this week and never hurt me once."

"I can see that they have not failed you so far," Lucius conceded. "I am only seeking to warn you to be on your guard, Severus. Be mindful of Black and Lupin, they are not what they seem."

Both turned to the staircase when they heard Sirius call up, "Sev, time to head back."

"I should go now," Steven said, backing away.  
  


He wasn't sure what Lucius meant, he was talking as if Sirius and Remus were some kind of murderers or conmen. And he wasn't ready to accept they knew, moreover were friends with, the rat-man AKA Peter Pettigrew. Jessica had always told them to 'think before acting' if one wanted results. First, he needed time to meditate on what Lucius had told him and pick a good time to confront his guardian with these supposed facts before judging them.  
  


"Wait a moment, child." Lucius plucked out a silver chain from a pocket of his robes, allowing it to dangle from his hand. Hanging on the chain was solid silver snake coiled up and adorned in an intricate pattern of tiny emeralds and diamonds. Inching forward, upon closer inspection, the boy could see the snake pendant was in fact a locket. Steven's eyes widened when Lucius reverently placed the chain around the child's neck. "All I ask of you is if you are ever in trouble, if Black and Lupin are ever to do something to frighten or anger you then I want you to find my son Draco or one of the other Slytherins. They will always be keen to help a fellow Slytherin. But if that cannot be achieved, open the locket and you will be instantly transported to safety where you will be under my protection. Do you understand, Severus?"  
  


"Yes," Steven whispered, mesmerised by the older wizard's enigmatic voice. He didn't believe Sirius could ever harm him but he was too enchanted by the locket to defend his guardian.  
  


"Come on, Severus, chop chop," Sirius called once more.  
  


"I have to go." This time, it was said with reluctance. He tucked the chain and locket under his school shirt he was forced to wear, intuitively aware Sirius would not be impressed with the gift. "Will I see you again?"  
  


"Do not fear, I will always be on hand to lend a friendly ear, my boy."  
  


Steven beamed. "Good."  
  


************************* 

Lucius smiled as little Severus scampered off. He had to admit the youngling was as engaging as his Dragon was at the same age and, with every rendezvous, he was growing increasingly fond of the boy. He was looking forward to when Severus took his rightful place at their Master's side and he would be able to assist in moulding the child into a fine man. Not that the elder Severus was not worthy, he had simply been led astray by that chancing Dumbledore and his lies. This time, Lucius and his fellowship of Death Eaters would insulate the boy from deviating away from his path as Dark Prince.

What a wonderful coincidence to bump into the child at the bookshop. He had been intending on dropping in at Hogwarts later in the week laden with gifts for the boy but this chance meeting provided him with the opportunity to talk without interfering Gryffindors meddling in affairs that did not include them. Why, if they were so concerned about Severus' welfare, they should have done more to prevent him from turning to the Dark Lord twenty years ago.

It was galling to hear it confirmed that Dumbledore had indeed placed Severus with the same man who came so close to killing him when both were Sixth Year boys. Not even the supposed 'sneaky, vile' Slytherins would perpetuate such an deed. In fact, Lucius had to wonder whether Black was mentally stable if he was capable of murder at a mere sixteen years of age. Not that the dawdling fool Dumbledore would admit to this, he was too wrapped up in the supposed perfection of his Golden Gryffindors.

Lucius had only discerned the truth to Black's despicable 'prank' two years ago when Draco had owled him a hastily scrawled letter explaining Remus Lupin was a werewolf. He had always been aware of how Black and his pathetic gang had tormented Severus from his first day at Hogwarts right through to their Seventh Year, rather cowardly when one considered not only was there four of them but the so-called teachers did nothing to reprimand the little bullies for what they were. Lucius had afforded Severus some protection, which only extended until he finished school in the younger Slytherin's Second Year.

Then one morning in October of Severus' Sixth Year, a panicked Evan Rosier urgently contacted him with details that one of Black's prank gone terribly wrong and Severus was in the hospital wing suffering deep shock. When he was finally released two days later, he refused to say what happened, not even a visit from Lucius would yield the truth. That in itself greatly worried him since Severus always looked up to him as his boyhood hero. All he knew was the feud between Black and Severus had flared up ten-fold and that both Lupin and the Headmaster were involved. With the hindsight of Draco's letter eighteen years later and managing to prise some information from Severus, Lucius loosely pieced together that Black must have sent the Slytherin boy to Lupin on the night of the full moon and, as per usual, Dumbledore had instead swore Severus to secrecy rather than punish the guilty.

Sickening but hardly surprising. Black may not have been responsible for the Muggle-loving Potter and wife but all the Slytherins of his generation sensed he was not the holier than thou Gryffindor he portrayed to the teachers. 

And now they had placed Severus in the hands of Dumbledore's pet criminal. It had been on the tip of Lucius' tongue to leak all this to the boy Severus, open his eyes up to the deceit of those around him, yet he held back. It was enough to plant doubt in the boy's powerful mind. Hopefully, he would begin to question Black and Lupin and realize there were holes in their stories. And when that happened, Draco would be ready to steer to the boy into his hands.

Perhaps, when he delivered Severus to their Lord he would suggest he and Narcissa be temporary guardians until the child came of age. After all, the Dark Lord did not want to play father to a six-year-old boy, he only wished to possess the powerful mage Severus would grow up to be.

For now, he had to watch and wait. It would be difficult, Lucius was not a patient man. Still, the thought of reporting to his Master brought a smile to his face. He could already hear the sweet screeches of terror and impending pain when he told the Dark Lord of how that coward Pettigrew nearly cost them the boy. Aah, it was the little things in life that could be such a delight...

************************* 

"Look how hard I hit it, Harry!"

  
"Good job, Sev, you'll make a great Quidditch player."

  
These were the moments Sirius treasured. In the spare hour or so before the evening feast would be served, Severus had cajoled Harry and Ron to abandoning their homework to play with the soft children's bludger and bat he had purchased in Hogsmeade. Sirius and Remus had decided to accompany the boys to the deserted Quidditch field. The men sat back with the newspapers and books they had brought while the children played, the two older boys holding back for Severus' sake. As boyish chuckles drifted in the wind mingled with half-hearted directions from the teenage Quidditch players, Sirius could almost pretend he was out for the day with his sons and their friends.

  
Smiling at the boys' antics, Sirius settled back to read. He had picked up a great book, 'You and Your Boys: A Father's Guide to Raising Sons Through Infancy to Adolescence'. It offered advice for everything from the first tooth to the first wand. While he was admittedly not as fond of reading as he should be, this book cried out to him and offered him the possibility of answers not just in relation to Severus but also Harry.

Now that he had been pardoned, he had hoped to have a more active role in his godson's life. That was quite likely now that Harry was sixteen and those hideous relations of his were dropping hints they no longer had a legal obligation to the boy. It infuriated him to hear Lily's own sister was so unaccommodating to her only nephew yet he was always looking forward to becoming a full time parent to Harry, duties he should have been entitled to fifteen years ago.

A shadow cast over him and he set his book aside to find Severus standing in front of him.

"I'm cold," the boy said, his green robes pulled close to him.

This from a man who stubbornly refused to leave his dungeons even in the dead of winter.

"Here," Sirius said, drawing Severus closer to put his jumper on, "let's get this on you and you'll soon warm up."

"You're used to the Californian summer," Remus smiled. "Here in Scotland, winter closes in by September."

Sirius pushed the boy's robes aside so he could pull the jumper over his head when he noticed something sparkling against his shirt. Dropping the garment, he reached forward to find Severus wearing a silver chain with an elegant snake locket hanging down from it. A locket he knew the boy did not have that morning.

"Where did you get this?" Sirius demanded, lightly clutching the locket. He forced himself to keep hold of his fraying temper, he didn't want Severus to close himself off.

By now, Remus was sitting up and both Harry and Ron had approached at the commotion. Severus twitched nervously, excuses being conjured up behind his dark eyes.

He sighed. "Lucius gave it to me." He had the grace to sound guilty.

"Malfoy?!" He could see Remus gesturing for him to calm down but how could he when Malfoy had his slimy hands on his boy? "When the hell did you see Malfoy?"

"This morning, in the bookshop. He gave it to me, said it'd help me in an emergency."

Remus ran his wand over the snake. "It looks like a portkey."  
  


"Malfoy is trying kidnap him?" Harry asked, his green eyes burning with similar rage to his godfather's.  
  


"It's just for emergencies," Severus pointed out.  
  


A small part of Sirius knew he should have been glad the boy was at least being honest with him and his clandestine meeting with that git. At the moment, all he could think of was wrapping his hands around Lucius Malfoy's throat and squeezing.  
  


"Didn't they ever teach you about speaking to bloody strangers, boy?" Sirius asked, shaking Severus slightly. "Give me that thing."  
  


Severus wrenched out of his grasp, yanking the locket protectively to him. "It's mine! And Lucius isn't a stranger, I knew him back home and Jessica never said I couldn't see him." The boy glared at him, confused and hurt.  
  


"I don't even want to think what lies that cretin's been filling your head with," Sirius stressed, pained to think of this innocent child in the company of a Death Eater. He conveniently forgot Severus also was once a follower of the Dark Lord. "He's evil, his kid is evil, his friends are evil, everything about him is evil. You cannot see him again."  
  


"Is that right?" Severus challenged. "He's not the only one with evil friends, is he? I know you and Remus used to play with rat-man. He nearly killed me and you used to be friends with him!"  
  


Both Sirius and Remus stilled as Harry and Ron gasped. Merlin only knew what else Lucius had told the boy. He didn't think he had said anything about Moony's lycanthropy since Severus didn't seem afraid of his werewolf friend but what of their years at Hogwarts, the pranks and the teasing?

_*Snivellus...*_

He couldn't bear for his foster son to hate him, not like before. It was different then. He had fought so hard this week to prove to himself he was a good man and a suitable father, he didn't want to lose Severus like this.

Moony cleared his throat then patiently asked, "Did Lucius tell you that?"  
  


Severus sullenly nodded and they could all see the jumble of anguish and fury flashing across his youthful features, his ability to suppress his emotions into a stoic expression not fully grasped yet by the six-year-old.  
  


"Well," Remus hesitated for a moment then sighed, "it's true, we were once very good friends with Peter Pettigrew, the rat-man. When we were young, Sirius, myself, Peter and Harry's father James used to go about together."  
  


The boy bit his lip at the unexpected confession and suddenly Sirius was glad Remus could be honest when he was ready to lie. "You used to bully the other children?"  
  


"Yes," Remus stated, making no excuses, "we were stupid, thought we were funny but we must have hurt quite hurtful to some of the other children." It obvious to Sirius and the older boys that the words 'hurtful to you' were the unspoken apology. "We got away with more than we should have and had an inflated view of ourselves. But, Severus, we never ever knew what Peter was capable of, that he would have it in him to hurt a child. We never even saw it when he helped to murder Harry's parents."  
  


Severus' gaped in shock. "He killed Harry's mum and dad?"  
  


"He led Voldemort right to them," Harry replied, scowling at the thought. "I hate him too, Severus, but I don't blame Sirius or Remus for what he did."  
  


"And he pretended to be my pet rat for years," Ron piped up. "He was just waiting for the day to strike back. I should have fed the git to Hermione's cat when I had the chance."  
  


As much as he enjoyed this Pettigrew-griping session, Sirius had to ask," Is there anything else Malfoy told you? Anything you want to ask us about?"_  
  
_

_'Please don't ask about Remus or the Shrieking Shack,' _he begged inwardly._ 'Please don't know about what I did to you.'  
  
_

"Just that I had to be careful. And that I shouldn't really trust you."_  
  
_

Sirius pulled the boy close. "You can _*always*_ trust us, kid, we're your friends and we'll always protect you. You just leave the worrying to us, we'll take care of you. No-one will hurt you here."_  
  
_

"I trust you," Severus said, softly.  
  


Smiling and relieved all was well, Sirius kissed the boy's forehead. "You're a good kid, you know." He suddenly wished he could have taken back the last twenty-odd years and start afresh with the then eleven-year-old Snape, befriend him before Slytherin tainted him. When he was innocent as this child was now. "Tell you what, keep the chain but be very careful not to open it."  
  


"I won't," Severus promised, brightened at the idea he could keep his gift.  
  


"And if you see Malfoy again, please tell us." Sirius didn't think it would be magnanimous of him to add, 'so we can kill him.'  
  


When Severus vowed to do so, Sirius nudged the boy back to play. There was no need for a six-year-old to be too concerned with matters involving Malfoy and his cronies. However, this incident should never have happened had Sirius not been so lax in protecting Severus from all the threats surrounding him. While he was willing to allow Malfoy's brat son some leverage since he was a student at Hogwarts and was probably too smart to try anything under Dumbledore's nose, he would ensure Malfoy would not have another chance to corner his boy again even if that meant Severus would not be setting foot outside the school grounds until he was eighteen.  
  


"I promise you this, Moony," Sirius hissed, "if that Death Eater bastard comes near him again, so help me I _*will*_ kill him. I don't care if they toss me back into Azkaban, I will make him suffer like the git he is."

To his credit, Remus made no attempt to dissuade him.

**End of CHAPTER NINE- Dealings With The Devil**  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hi again, sorry for making you all wait so long for this and I certainly hope it was worth the wait. With the summer holidays, I haven't had much chance to right since we actually had a decent, hot summer for a change. Hopefully, I'll have more peace to write now the schools are back and the brat brother won't be around all day to bother me!

I hate to repeat myself but I want to thank you all again for the wonderful reviews I have received for both this and my other fic 'His Four-Legged Friend'. I'm still not sure if I'll be continuing with that but I promise to finish this off before deciding what to do. Anyway, thank you again for the reviews and please do feel free to do so with this new chapter!


	11. CHAPTER TEN Home Truths

**The Burdens of Childhood  
by Mel (email me at cosmic_quest@yahoo.com)  
**

**CHAPTER TEN- Home Truths**

"Are you out of your mind?! Do you _*like*_ people to think you've got a screw loose?!"

"Now, young man," Minerva scolded as if talking to one of her First Years, "there is no need for a tantrum."

"Oh, I think there is."

Apparently, Darien Storm- the American Auror assigned by his Council to Severus' case- was not impressed by whom they had placed the little Potions Master with until the stiuation could be rectified. Too loyal to Albus to oppose him openly, Minerva did have to silently agree with Storm's stance. Sirius Black was hardly one's ideal vision of a foster parent although she had to admit the man had coped rather well with Severus over the past fortnight.

Storm had abandoned his chair in the Headmaster's office to pace, his face more than clearly expressing his sheer disbelief at the situation. "I permitted you to take the boy from our country assuring Montliskeard and the Council you'd have him placed with a decent foster family or someone who at least didn't have a term in Azkaban on their resume. Nobody in their right mind places one of the most powerful wizards this century in the hands of a nut. You might as well gift-wrap the boy and send him off to Voldemort for Christmas."

"Sirius was acquitted of all murder charges!" Remus immediatly exclaimed when it apparent Sirius was too hurt by the American's attack on him to defend himself.  


"I'm not denying that," Storm replied, unperturbed by the other's near violent retort, "but twelve years in Azkaban does not make for the sanest mind, does it? That's the way the lawyers will see it. You need to be careful how you proceed now if you wish to maintain contact with the boy. If this condition is to be permanant and Snape is grow up once more there will be issues raised as to where he will be located."  


"You Yanks are going to try and get him back?" Sirius sneered.  


It did not escape Minerva's attention the way Albus, Sirius and Remus simultaneously bristled at the very thought of Severus being spirited back to America. She knew better than to expect any other reaction from the former two; the Headmaster was very enarmoured with the concept of this second chance of 'saving' Severus from himself before he could be stained by the Dark Mark and Sirius was too stubborn to give in, to realize there was no shame in letting go for the boy's sake.  


However, she had hoped Remus would see the logic in perhaps sending Severus to a place which could provide him shelter from Voldemort's grasp. While it was too late to salvage Harry's innocence, it did not mean they had to comdemn another young boy to a life of fear and turmoil. At least in America, where Voldemort's influence had yet to properly stretch, Severus would be safe.  


Yet Minerva could not muster any sense of disappointment that Remus didn't see this, he was only human. She had seen how close he had grown to young Severus, surprisingly settling back into the role of uncle and leaving the disciplining and general parenting to Sirius. It wasn't hard to enjoy Severus, of course, he was an adorable child and she too had to force herself to remember he was not a grandchild but her colleague.  


She could only hope that when push came to shove, she would have the strength- where Albus might not have- to put Severus' needs first even if it meant sending him to another continenant.  


"Not 'try', the Council will persue this and if the Ministry refuses they'll take this to the International Committee of Magic and they'll win." Storm sighed. "I don't mean to be on your case about this, I don't think you're good people and the kid is obviously happy here. I just want you to know how it is, that you're being watched."  


"Wait," Black said, "why is everyone so interested in Snape? He was just a Potions Master. I mean, I know about the wandless magic and how bright he is now as a six-year-old but he won't seem to remarkable once he's an adult once more."  
  


That was one of Sirius' main flaws; he always viewed matters in black and white, as one or another. It probably had never occured to him that while Harry was important to the Wizarding World, at least within the Europe, he was not the only one with great power. Why, even confining to Harry's year group, Minerva could easily see that if it had not been for the boy's connection to Voldemort, it would have been Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy who would have garnered the most interest as magically gifted.  


Just as in Sirius' year, while the school fawned over James Potter and Lily Evans, the teachers knew it was in _*Severus Snape*_ and Lily Evans where the true power lay. Like Hermione, Lily was a fluke as a Muggleborn child born with such potent magic whereas Severus' maternal lineage was notable for yielding formidable mages. It pained Minerva to think, however, that no member of staff chose to question why Severus always seemed to be holding back with his abilities and instead were happy to hail James as the gifted child in his place. It was little wonder they eventually lost the boy to Voldemort, albeit temporarily; House prejudice, which both she and Albus were themselves guilty of on occasion, had so much to account for.  


  
"Read your history, Black," scorned the American Auror. "It took me all of an hour to see Snape's mother descended from one of the oldest mage families of the Ancient Wizarding World. I know Potter is your godson and all but surely even you see that his flare of powers are directly linked to Voldemort. Snape, on the other hand, is powerful on his own merit with the abilities to become a great Auror...or a most trecherous Dark Lord."  


Both Sirius and Remus turned startled eyes to the Headmaster. As usual, it was the former who voiced, "Is this true?"  


They could all hear what he was really asking was, _'Did the boy I once tormented have the potential to wipe out half the school on a whim of a thought?'_

Albus sighed. "Yes, Severus is indeed one of the most accomplished wizards Hogwarts had ever produced. If we were to actively rank our children, he would fall into the same banding as myself, Voldemort, Grindenwald, Harry and Merlin."  


"Then why the hell did you not...I don't know, do something with him?! God, you and he could have taken Voldemort out years ago then we wouldn't be in this bloody mess in the first place!"  


"Cassius Snape was firmly entrenched in the Dark Arts, Mr Black," Minerva pointed out. She felt compelled to defend Albus even despite her own misgivings of how they failed Severus the first time. The whole situation was not entirely the Headmaster's fault; they all placed him on a pedestal he was but a man who did the best he could in a school where nearly three hundred children and fifteen staff looked to him for guidance. "Would you have the Headmaster show him just how powerful his son was so he could groom a second Dark Lord for us?"  


And there would be no little baby to destroy if he had chosen such a devestating path.  


"But you are right, Sirius," Albus admitted with a heavy-heart, "I _*should*_ have done more for him. In a bid to make him blend in with the other children so no-one would realize his true potential, I went too far in that direction and alienated him from me and from most of the staff. We ended up losing him as a student because I thought I knew best."  


There was awkward silence at the damning confession, Sirius and Remus no doubt astonished to hear their vaunted Headmaster was falliable after all. Minerva glanced sideways to see Storm smirking, enjoying the show. What an impudent young urchin!  


Before Minerva could rebuke him, Remus scowled darkly at him. "How do you know all this about Snape and Harry? I thought it was confidential."

Storm laughed sardonically. "You have your Order of the Phoenix but don't think we're not prepared either. If you fall, if you fail to contain Voldmort, it's likely his following will spread and so we will step up to finish what you began. That was the terms of agreement our two organisations made, in return for information we be ready to assist you if things went seriously wrong with the Voldemort situation...And now this young Severus Snape has significantly made things stickier for you people. A second Dark Lord all ripe for the picking if you don't do right by him."

"And you Americans are willing to take him from our hands out of the goodness of your heart?" Minerva asked, tartly.  


"Hell, no! Politicians are the same worldwide- always on the look out what's in it for them. The way they figure it a happy, well-adjusted baby Sev raised back in Cal will grow into happy, well-adjusted Auror at the Council's disposal."  


"Be that as it may," Albus said, curtly, "there will be no attempts to contest custody while there is still a chance Severus can be restored to his rightful age."  


"How is that going, Headmaster?" Remus queried. "Have St Mungo's made any progress?"  


Albus shook his head. "So far, the Healers and curse-breakers are quite at a loss. Apparently, as it was not just Severus' body affect but his mind also, they anticipate major problems aligning his six-year-old consciousness with his adult mind. If they act too hastily, Severus may experience episodes where he vacillates between thinking like a child and thinking like an adult."  


It was a sobering thought. It was hard for six-year-old Severus to be lumbered with so much knowledge when he was still so immature but Minerva couldn't imagine a worse fate for the adult Severus, always so quick-witted and sharp, to be reduced to the mental age of a small child.  


"Well, they had better work quicker," Storm interjected, "Lucius Malfoy has been making so inquiries about custodial rights to Severus and he presents a very good case."  


Sirius jerked up in his chair. "You have to be kidding? Who in their right mind would give a kid to a slimy Death Eater like Malfoy?"  


"Maybe the same people who have a kid to a sanctimonious ex-convict like you," Storm muttered, under his breath.  
  
Eyes flashing dangerously, Sirius made to strike against the American until his actions were stalled by a stern warning. "Sirius, sit back down," the Headmaster ordered in a tone not be disobeyed. Once the reluctant younger man dropped back in his seat, Albus turned a cool glare to Storm. "Why would the Council allow Lucius Malfoy to have access to Severus?"  


"There is no evidence to say Malfoy is remains a Death Eater, only hearsay. He's a pillar of the community, affluent with a wife and son."  


Difficult as it was, Minerva had to see the Council's point of view. To them, Malfoy seemed like an ideal foster parent in comparison to the errant Sirius Black who remained a pariah of the general wizarding world since the Ministry only grudgingly admitted the case against him was a miscarriage of justice. However, whatever Malfoy fashioned himself to appear, he was a thoroughly evil man and she would whole-heartedly do anything to prevent Severus from leaving the safety of Hogwarts.  


"The boy is happy here at Hogwarts, with many positive role models surrounding him," Minerva said. "Why take him from all that he has here?"  


"The boy is a Slytherin and Hogwarts has a disturbing trend for producing Slytherin dark wizards," Storm replied soberly, all traces of humour gone. "This century alone, Europe has seen two Dark Lords both hailing from a Slytherin background at this school."  


"You can't blame Hogwarts for people turning bloody barmy in the head," Sirius sneered.   


"You need to treat carefully in this, see the big picture. To you, Voldemort is evil personified. But some see him differently; Tom Riddle was not some spoilt little pureblood acting out Daddy's dreams. He was an abused Muggleborn orphan not unlike Harry Potter and little Snape. And now he's responsible from turning three generations of Slytherin students to his cause."  


"You don't seem to be catching on here- Slytherins are evil," came the unasked for commentary from the usual cuprit, Sirius Black. "It's simple as that."

"Malfoy said it was this high-and-mighty Gryffindor attitude which led Snape and kids like him to Voldemort in the first place. In fact, he has actually presented some evidence to the Council to. In Snape's case, Malfoy personally attested that as a schoolboy, Snape was the victim of severe bullying by a group of Gryffindor boys and you, Principal, did nothing."  


Sirius and Remus fidgeted in their chairs, Albus' blue eyes losing their characteristic twinkle. Minerva herself felt could not pretrend she wasn't perturbed by the accusations. She might have been Head of Gryffindor House but that didn't mean she had no duty to students of the other Houses. And if there ever was a child who needed the extra attention, it was Severus. She would never truly forget the tiny Slytherin boy, thin as a rake with dulled dark eyes. It was frightening to think what- or who- was responsible for turning the happy six-year-old they were meeting now to the dispirited eleven-year-old they met twenty-odd years ago.  
  
She did know who, in part, was responsible for turning that First Year to the Death Eaters, quite simply the blame rested not only on the teachers but the Maruaders and the children who encouraged them. It was a lesson in the dreadful consquences of placing four adolescent boys on pedestals and allowed them to continue the delusion they were above rules; she was just thankful that Harry, a boy who could so easily have grown equally as cocky as young James and his friends, carried himself with more humility and was grounded by his friendship with the sensible Hermione Granger.  


"One story stuck out most," Storm commented, unaware, or perhaps, ignoring the discomfiture of his hosts, "Malfoy had no direct proof of this so I can't bring myself to believe such a thing could happen in a school like this, but something about werewolves and a murder attempt."  


An unnatural silence descended in the office and Storm shook his head, stunned, as he correctly read the thick guilt atmosphere suffocating them.  


"It wasn't attempted murder," Sirius protested immediatly, for once almost remorseful, "it was meant to be a joke."_  
_

"I can't believe it..." Storm trailed off. "I can't say I'm surprised to hear _*you*_were the one responsible." He eyed Remus. "And I suppose you were the werewolf in question?"  


When Remus nodded with a touch of self-loathing, Albus jumped in to explain everything. Minerva was proud he made no attempts this time to colour the appalling Shrieking Shack event of two decades ago with excuses of Sirius' age or lack of real intent to harm.  


"I can't believe it," Storm repeated in disgusted wonder, "I can't believe this sort of thing happened in Hogwarts, the 'model' school of the Western Wizarding World. And I can't believe teachers were actually in on it. If it had been me, I would have reported Black and Lupin to the Ministry that very night then petitioned the governors to remove you," he glared at Albus, "from a position you're obviously not fit to hold if you can't even punish someone from nearly killing a kid."  


It was difficult hearing the cold, harsh truth from the mouth of an outsider who made no effort to sugar-coat the story. It was particularly gratifying to see Sirius pale as he realized that Severus could easily have destroyed not only his life but also Remus and Albus'. That another person, a strong person with more self-confidence and self-esteem, would have pressed the matter right to the heart of the Ministry almost certainly resulting in Remus' imprisonment, if not execution.  


"We cannot change the past," Albus replied, sorrow deadening his voice.  


"No," Storm conceded, "but because of your actions in the past, you may find you have no say in this boy's future."  


"It was me, okay? It was me. I didn't want to kill Snape, I just wanted to scare him but I did it, I sent him to Remus that night and I knew exactly what I was doing. I never thought how much it would haunt us all- me, Remy...Severus."  


Minerva had never once heard Sirius ever admit full cupability for his so-called prank, not once in all these years. Everyone was taken aback by the forceful confession. Even Remus seemed to be experiencing a mix of pride and anger.  


"Just..." Sirius inhaled deeply, "just don't let Malfoy get away with hurting the kid because of something I did. Please..."  


There was silence for a moment and Storm nodded. "I'll see what I can do in pressing your case. But you do need to accept that Malfoy may yet get a chance to at least see the boy."  


"But until we have one hundred percent proof that there is no counter-curse to Severus' condition, he remains in our custody," Albus pointed out in relief. "He is, after all, being cared for by Sirius Black and he is safe here at Hogwarts. There are plenty of responsible and caring people like Sirius here to look after the boy."  


Sirius' preening was cut short by Storm's amused snort. "Responsible, you say? Then why the hell is there a six-year-old out there on a broom stick?!"  


As one, everyone's eyes darted to the window where sure enough little Severus was merrily bobbing around on one of the school's broomsticks, waving to the stunned on-lookers on the ground below him.  


"I'm going to kill him slowly and painfully," Sirius muttered, dashing out the door._  
_

_*_************************ 

Sirius found making Severus stand in the corner for ten minutes was a far suitably punishment that killing the errant child outright, especially when McGongall reminded him of his own dangerous adventures in youth and inquired how old (or rather how young) he was when _*he* _hijacked a broomstick. For Harry's part, while a part of him was almost proud of Severus' control on the broomstick given his age, he was still amazed by the chill that enveloped him when he saw the kid alone and unaided high in the sky. He looked so tiny and how easily he could have fell, killing him instantly.  


Harry never would have imagined the day would come when he would be so worried over his Potions Master. His heart had been in his mouth as he had watched, with half of the equally worried school, Sirius and Madam Hooch soar to the air to bring Severus down. And he'd felt an intense mix of anger and relief at the fact Hooch had left a broom stick so easily accessable to Severus and that the boy had ridiculousy decided he was 'nearly' eleven and therefore perfectly able to fly.  


"That was scary today, wasn't it?" Harry murmured, unable to pry his eyes away from an oblivious Severus, who was happily playing in the corner with his chess pieces.  


Sirius gazed up from his nightly task of preparing the three of them hot chocolate. "It was terrifying, I didn't think being a parent was such hard work. I was ready for the whole 'getting ready for bed and disciplining' thing but seeing him up on that broomstick," he shook his head, "Merlin, the last time I felt like that was when that bitch of a cousin of mine was trying to kill you."  


The boy shivered at the memory, forcing it to the back of his mind where it could only haunt him in his nightmares.  


"I never thought that flying could be so dangerous," Sirius mused. He cast a surveying glance to Harry. "In fact, I wonder if Quidditch is such a good thing after all."  


"Sirius..." Harry pleaded, hoping his godfather was not going to cluck after him like a second mother. As he had pointed out previously, he already had Mrs Weasley to worry over him and that was enough. Besides, it was ludicrous to worry over a Quidditch accident befalling him when he had Voldemort stalking him since he turned eleven.  


His godfather smiling, shrugging at Harry's complaint. "Just be grateful it's me and not your dad. He was a right worry wort, I don't think he would have let you see a broomstick let alone play Quidditch."  


"Really? My dad?"  


"You bet, I remember the day your mum brought you home from St Mungos when you were born. You were all of six days old and he wanted to rein you into your pram in case you tried to climb out."  


Harry smiled at the story. He had heard so many tales of his father's schooldays, he ironically found it difficult to imagine James Potter as anything other than a mischievious schoolboy rather than, well, his father He found that as much as he liked hearing of his father's childhood, he much preferred to hear of the man he grew into and the husband and father he became.  


"You want to keep him, don't you?"  


Before Sirius seemed to be treating the whole situation like a game, out to prove to himself and others that Azkaban had not completely destroyed him and he was capable of fatherhood as any other. It was only when Harry had caught a glimpse of his godfather's face when Severus nearly slipped from the broomstick mid-flight that he realized the last time he had seen such fright was when Mrs Weasley had been reunited with her children after that terrifying night at the Ministry in June. The same frightened features only witnessed on a panic-striken parent.  


Sirius tilted his head, his face unusually sober for such a mischievious man. "Yes, yes I do...Actually, I'm starting to wish they won't find a counter-curse re for him, I don't want to lose him, especially not to Snape." He snorted grimly. "Doesn't that sound so crazy and selfish?"  


With the growing perception of impending adulthood, Harry had to admit that while it was selfish to force upon Snape this childhood without his consent, if no obvious cure then why put too much energy into searching for one? Many times Harry yearned for a second chance childhood, an opportunity to be raised by people who loved him without worrying about Voldemort or hateful relations. From what he heard of Snape's real childhood, he was willing to bet that although the man who never have admitted it openly, he too probably wanted a chance to escape the abuse of his parents and the mark of being a Death Eater.  


Besides, didn't little Severus have a right to continue to live? If they found a way to change him back, this kid would be gone despite now evolving into being a person in his own right.

"I think if there was a cure, they would have found it by now," Harry said. "It's good to be preparing for his future."  


This seemed to reasssure Sirius, who smiled. "Yeah, I suppose it is. Would you mind if I applied for adoption?"  


Harry frowned. "Why would I mind? I think it'd be brilliant...We'd be a family."  


"I'd probably have to move to the States, those bloody Yanks won't allow him to stay here until he is of age to go to a wizarding secondary school." Before Harry could panic, Sirius continued, "It would be a good move for all of us. You'd be able to spend the summer in a place Voldemort dare not enter yet and where no-one would know who we are."  


Now that sounded like Heaven. He long since grown weary of his status as the Boy Who Lived; to live in a place without that burden, if only for a couple of months in the year, was a wonderful thought.  


For the rest of the evening, as he and Sirius sprawled on the floor with Severus indulging in the boy's pleas to play with him, Harry's mind was working over-time on plans for the next summer and his new family. His odd, jumbled family made up of a boy hero, an ex-prisoner and the oldest child on the planet, but his family nonetheless.  


Little did he realize, he would soon be learning the meaning of the old Muggle adage, 'never count one's chickens before they hatch'.

**End of CHAPTER ****TEN- ****Home Truths******  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
I'm really sorry this took so long to get out, especially after all the wonderful reviews you have all sent me. I was nearly finished when my computer decided to have a 'serious error' and that was the one time I never saved (the moral is save your stuff every five minutes!). Anyway, this chapter is a bit crap, mainly because I needed to explain why Sev might so sought after yet if I was to add it to the next chapter, it would end up far too long. Chapter eleven promises to be much better as our favourite Death Eater pays a visit to the school and the news he has does not make Sirius and co smile!  


As we are now about half-way through the whole story, I think I'll take the opportunity to ask what you guys would prefer- Sev to stay a child or for him to grow up? I've got scenerios in my mind which will take us in either direction, and at the moment I am leaning in one direction (I won't tell you which!) but I would appreciate to hear what you'd like.  



	12. CHAPTER ELEVEN Of Serpents and Lions

The Burdens of Childhood  
by Melissa Jooty (email me at cosmic_quest@yahoo.com)  
  


**CHAPTER ELEVEN- Of Serpents and Lions**

Despite himself, Ron found himself enjoying the duties entailed with babysitting the little Severus. All his life, as the second youngest child of his large family, Ron had been treated with kid-gloves, especially since there was a full two years separating him and Ginny from their elder brothers. Even after all he had faced over the last five years, his parents, his mother in particular, found it difficult to accept their youngest son was nearer manhood than childhood.

However, this year it was all different. Ron never would have imagined there were advantages to sharing the school with a six-year-old Severus Snape until he started reaping the rewards. Between the Order teachers being so preoccupied with the child that they spent less time clucking over the Gryffindor trio, which Harry appreciated most, to the huge age gap between them and the young Snape highlighting to the adults they were no longer First Years, in turn, led to them being allowed to play a small role in protecting Severus. It was brilliant; even Voldemort was neglecting his annual torture of Harry to focus his attention on his new 'prince'.

Yet, at the end of the day, what Ron relished most out of the whole situation was Severus himself. It was so refreshing to be held in awe, the younger boy's eyes gazing up to him in the same idolising little brother way Ron once paid to Bill and Charlie. And, unlike the junior section of the school, it was not because he was Harry Potter's friend.

Ironically, he hadn't intended to ever be in a position to be left in charge of his former Potions Master. In fact, at first, he had deliberately set out to ignore the boy, refusing to believe Severus Snape could ever be an innocent child. However, it was hard to avoid Severus when Harry was so taken by him and often invited him to Quidditch practice or to sit beside them at suppertime. Ron soon found it difficult not to like the chirpy, sweet-natured Sev whose very presence simply refused to be ignored so, mastering the art of denial, the teenager settled for simply pushing to the back of his mind the boy's true identity and the torment he once delighted to unleash upon many a Gryffindor student.

Of course, Ron did share the position of honourary big brother to Severus with not only Harry but the school prat Malfoy so it was not all milk and honey.

"Ron, are you doing your homework or day dreaming?" Hermione asked, in a tone so worthy of his mother it cut straight through his reverie.  
  
"He's day dreaming I think," giggled a young voice. It seemed where Snape the grown man could be an unyielding slave-driver, Severus the boy could be a typical pain-in-the-arse when he chose to play up.  
  
Forgetting his praise of the boy, Ron scowled at him. "What do you know? All you have to do is colour in and play with your toys; you don't even need homework since you know everything already."  
  
"Actually, it's rather hard work colouring in," Severus said, a smug little smile pulling at his lips.

  
Sitting by the lake to finish off their Charms homework and did their stint of babysitting sounded like a good idea this morning but now it was a reality, Ron just could not focus. It was hard enough to study at the best of times, only now he had the added distraction of Severus playing with all his wonderful toys. The animation crayons that produced moving pictures and the collection of 'Young Merlin' figures, who responded to simple commands and came complete with a hovering broomstick, were so appealing compared to a tedious Charms essay.

Most tempting of all the toys, however, were the pair of paint-guns Ron's father had acquired during his travels to Muggle London recently. His mother had sent it, along with a few of her children's old toys and games, to Hogwarts' youngest resident to keep him occupied and away from the 'dreadfully frightening' proceedings revolving around him. Of course, Molly Weasley had also taken the precaution of sending paint pellets that disappeared after ten minutes so the colour did not stain clothing, which was just as well since Severus took great pleasure in shooting everyone, from Fang the dog to a very unamused Filch.

However, while it was brilliant his mother had found another target to coddle, Ron couldn't help but feel a tad indignant that she had not sent _*him*_ the paint-guns since he was the one preparing for an impending war. Moreover, who would have imagined Muggles could such produce fascinating products for their children? Products far too 'complex' and 'dangerous' to be wasted on a six-year-old. And from the way Harry was eagerly regarding the toys guns, he too was evidently sharing the same thoughts as Ron.

"Oh, do grow up," Hermione hissed at him, nothing escaping her attention, "You should be worrying about your exams, not playing with toys."

"That's right," Severus echoed, "You should be studying."

It was Harry's turn to smirk as he replied, "Just think, you have all this to look forward to since they don't seem to have much luck in fixing you."

Both the older boys' sadistic satisfaction wilted away when Severus shook his head. "I won't have to re-sit my exams, Professor McGonagall checked and they said my exams are just as good as anyone else's and are more up-to-date than most of the teachers here. All I have to do for the next twelve years or so is some kind of apprenticeship."

"That's not fair," Ron whined.

Having reached his ten minute limit for sitting still, Severus wandered over to the bank of the lake in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the Hogwarts' giant squid. With boyish grins, both Ron and Harry dived on the abandoned paint-guns much to Hermione's disgust. Girls- they just didn't understand! As an after thought, Harry remembering to shout a warning not to enter the water to Severus before he and Ron began a mock battle ignoring their friend's tutting.

The boys so intent on their game and Hermione on her homework, the threesome failed to notice Draco Malfoy approach them until his shadow blocked the rays of bright autumn sun. The blond boy's eyes flicked to his former professor before coming to rest on the Gryffindors.

"Well, well, well, this is a nice, wee gathering: Potty, Weasel and Mudblood, all together like a bad smell. And look at their ickle game? I always knew hanging with Mudbloods poisoned the mind."  
  
The three Gryffindors gazed up to the direction of the mocking voice. Malfoy regarded them in malicious amusement, Goyle and Crabbe customarily flanking him like the pair of idiotic, empty-headed bodyguards they were. Ron realized his hissed tones were not just an attempt to emulate his former Head of House, he was also being careful Severus did not overhear him insulting the younger boy's friends.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron spat out, cursing himself for not spotting Malfoy sooner.  
  
When they were younger, although he hated the Slytherin with a vengeance, all Ron had to fear from him was a few childish pranks. It was common knowledge among the upper school that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater in his younger days and had, very likely, reclaimed his former alliances with You-Know-Who. It was only a matter of time before Malfoy junior followed suit, if he hadn't already. The whole idea sickened the young Gryffindor; he might have been poor but at least he had his pride and his principles.  
  
Now Ron was increasingly aware Malfoy was approaching an age when he would be initiated into the Death Eaters' clan, he was a very real danger to many, Harry and Hermione in particular. Ron was determined not to turn his back on Malfoy, especially now that danger extended to the young Snape who was far too young and impressionable to defend himself.  
  
Malfoy's scornful eyes drifted from the paint-guns to Harry, completely ignoring both Ron and Hermione. "Reliving your infancy, Potty?" he remarked, scathingly.   
  
"Bugger off, Malfoy," muttered Harry, his emerald eyes darkening as he struggled to maintain his temper.  
  
Malfoy smirked, continuing as if the Gryffindor had not spoken. "I suppose it's understandable. The great Boy-Who-Lived didn't get much chance to play with baby toys locked up in the cupboard. Is that it, Potter? Are you regressing? Maybe it's time that old fool Dumbledore shipped you off to St Mungo's before you snap."  
  
Harry flushed at the mention of his abusive childhood, and Ron instantly jumped to his friend's defence. "Why don't you slither back to where bloody well you came from, Malfoy? And for your information, these," he held up his mock gun, "are mine."  
  
At this, the blond boy laughed as if Ron had told him a hilarious joke. "Yours? Weasley, I'm amazed you and your litter managed to make it to Hogwarts without dying of malnutrition. Your parents can barely afford to clothe you in rags let alone buy things like that." He sobered, nodding slightly. "But it would be like a Weasley to embrace Mudblood ways, you're a traitor to every pureblood who's lived and died. It's an insult to Slytherin that they allow Severus to mix with you half-breeds and your mangy godfather."  
  
"Better he be with us 'half-breeds' than being with some pathetic Death Eater," Harry shot back. "Enjoy your freedom while it lasts, Azkaban is not nearly so comfortable. Just ask your dear old Aunt Bellatrix."  
  
Eyes narrowing, Malfoy's arrogant voice turned low and vicious. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Potter, or you could end up like your late friend Diggory. It's just a shame Black did not join him like he was supposed to in June."  
  
Harry made a move to lunge at the other boy, determined to wipe the grin from his smug face. Seeing Ron was not going to stop him, it was Hermione who grabbed the dark-haired boy with a strength her friends never thought her slender frame could possessed.  
  
"Harry, no!" she yelled, jerking him back.  
  
Malfoy and his cronies laughed at the display, further infuriating Ron. Then, with an abruptness that stunned the three Gryffindors, his mocking smirk softened into what might have passed for a genuine smile if it were anyone but Malfoy. Ron turned to see the reason in the sudden transformation; Severus was walking up from the lake towards them.  
  
"Draco," greeted the child, beaming happily up at Malfoy.  
  
While he knew Severus was too little to see Malfoy for what he was, it still burned Ron to see the boy so overjoyed to see the Slytherin. Lupin and the Headmaster had warned them not to colour Severus' friendship with the Slytherins. That as his custodial issues would probably be decided mainly by the American Council thus meaning Dumbledore's opinions would hold little sway in the matter, they couldn't be seen to be encouraging rivalry and a fear of his own roots in the boy. Still, Ron wished Dumbledore would allow Severus to be re-Sorted- the boy's happy disposition would surely land him in Gryffindor- then the Slytherins buggers would leave them all in peace.  
  
It seemed he was not the only one to forget the sermon on the importance of allowing this contact with the Slytherins as Harry opened his mouth, no doubt to hurl an insult when he was cut off by Malfoy.   
  
"Hello, Severus," Malfoy smoothly said, speaking to the younger boy yet carefully eyeing the Gryffindor trio. "How are you? Not being chased by any dragons or werewolves, have you?"  
  
Severus giggled. "No, they live in the Forest, they can't get me here."  
  
What might have sounded like a joke to Severus was clearly a warning to the Gryffindors to keep silent lest they risk exposing Lupin's condition to the boy. Ron scowled, struggling to hold his counsel. It would be nice if there were a few dragons and werewolves here right now; there were three slimy snacks all ready for eating here.  
  
Throwing a triumphant smirk at his fuming rivals, Malfoy turned his attention to Severus. "Are you ready for the Quidditch match tomorrow?"  
  
"Yep, Sirius and Remus are taking me to watch it."  
  
Malfoy flicked a sneer of disgust to his Gryffindor opponents. "You're not supporting Gryffindor, are you?"  
  
"Well..." Severus trailed off, uncertainly. "Harry and Ron are on the team, I said I'd cheer them on."  
  
"I suppose the ickle Gryffs need all the help they can get. I'm on the Slytherin team, you know, and so is Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
"Really? No-one told me."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me," Malfoy said, glowering over the child's head to Harry. "I've brought you a present from my father."  
  
Severus' dark eyes lit up. "Lucius sent me a present?"  
  
"Should we let him have it?" Ron muttered. "It could be poison or some sort of brainwashing, dark magic toy."  
  
"We should incinerate it," Harry whispered.  
  
"You don't snatch a present away from a child," Hermione scolded softly. "If it looks fishy, we can have the Headmaster or Sirius look at it."  
  
The threesome watched suspiciously, wands discreetly in hand, as the boy pulled out a miniaturised object from his trouser pocket. He cast a charm and the elegantly wrapped package ballooned in size, which he then handed to Severus in mock-reverence. Ron had to hand it to Malfoy, the theatrics coupled with the slight wait only increased the child's anticipation of his present. Had the gift actually been hexed, he and his friends wouldn't have had a chance to cast a counter-curse in the fervour Severus ripped open the package.  
  
As it was, the wrapping paper was pushed to the ground to reveal a long scarf, a flag and a clacker all in Slytherin green and silver. And while Ron thought the gifts only worthy for fire kindling, Severus seemed pleased as he swirled the scarf around his neck.  
  
"You're a Slytherin," Malfoy explained, "it's only right you wear Slytherin colours at tomorrow's match."  
  
The younger boy nodded. "You're right, I'll cheer on Ron and Harry but I should be wishing Slytherin more luck 'cause I am one."  
  
"You really are a true Slytherin, Severus," Malfoy said, gleefully.  
  
Ron couldn't contain himself any longer. "I suppose you need all the luck you can get, Malfoy, your pathetic-excuse-for-a-team hasn't won a game against us in the five years we've been here."  
  
Although Severus scowled at the insult, the Slytherin boy just smirked coolly. "Don't be so confident, Weasley, this has been a year of change..."  
  
There was something different in this certainty of victory. There was still the mocking debasing of oppositions teams, and most definitely typical cockiness but this time, there was a real sense of determination Ron had never before seen in Malfoy. This time Malfoy truly _*wanted*_ to win for a reason besides beating the Gryffindor's famous Boy Who Lived, and even Ron was not so blind to comprehend this new tenacity made him a very worthy opponent in tomorrow's game.  
  
The Slytherin boy winked at his tiny House Head. "I'll be looking out for you tomorrow, Sev. Tomorrow's victory shall be for Slytherin's honour and for you, our former Head of House."  
  
Severus waved as Malfoy stalked off, his robes billowing around him in the admittedly charismatic manner Snape's once did, with Crabbe and Goyle dimly following behind like two errant children. It was obvious to Ron that although he and Harry did hold a place of brotherly adoration, in the child's mind it was Malfoy- both father and son- whom the sun rose and set on. In fact, Severus' awe of the Malfoys reminded him much of how Harry once looked upon Sirius with the same hero-worship. Deep down, he knew the familiar bonds he shared with his Gryffindor family was worth ten times more than the pedestal he had placed the Slytherins on, he couldn't help but feel a wave of childish betrayal.   
  
"You're not really going to support that prat's team, are you?" Ron scorned, unable to keep his jealousy at bay for much longer.

"You shouldn't say things about him," the little boy snapped back.

"He says things about me!"

Severus opened his mouth to retort then he nodded thoughtfully. "Yes...he does call you names too."

Feeling ridiculous for picking a fight with a six-year-old, he couldn't help inquiring, "Like what?" 

"I'm not a tell-tale," Severus sniffed, turning away. "Anyway, you don't hate all Slytherins. You said you would fancy Millicent if she probably wasn't shagging Draco." He frowned. "What _*is*_ shagging?"

Hermione whirled around to scowl irately at her friend. "Ronald Weasley, I can't believe you're using disgusting words like that in front of a little boy."

Ron spluttered a response as the girl continued to rebuke him like an exasperated mother. Behind her, he could see Severus grinning roguishly at him and he couldn't help but wonder if Malfoy was right, if the little fiend was a true Slytherin after all.

Blocking out Hermione's reprimand with a roll of the eyes, he then fondly remembered of how he too used to enjoy smirking away when his mother chastised Percy or the twins for a stitch up of his making. True Slytherin or not, Ron more accurately realized the kid was learning very quickly how the play the role of bratty, little brother.

************************* 

"There- all done," Remus said, finally. "What do you think?"

Gazing into the mirror from the chair he was standing on, Severus nodded in approval at Remus' work. His co-guardian had diligently intertwined the Gryffindor and Slytherin scarves together then carefully arranged them around the boy's neck. Despite Padfoot's grumbling, Remus felt rather proud that the child was successfully managing his duel loyalties to both Hogwarts' Houses. He had been concerned Severus would feel divided, especially given his growing friendship with Draco and his friends, but the youngster's resilience instead made him ashamed that the adults around him could sometimes be so petty when it came to House allegiance.

"Do you think it's okay if I support both Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Severus asked. He was still a child and it was natural no matter how self-assured he could be that he worried over such matters, particularly since he doted on both Harry and Draco.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Remus reassured with a smile.

"I don't know if Ron will think it's wonderful."

Remus had to agree; the youngest Weasley boy reminded him of Sirius and James in many ways, and sometimes that was not always a compliment. "Ron will be more interested in the game than what you're doing. And I believe he's more concerned if you support Draco rather than if you support Slytherin, if you know what I mean."

"Mmm, he really doesn't like Draco; he likes Draco even less than Harry does and that's saying something." The boy mulled for a moment. "Well, I hope the game is a draw; then both Draco, and Harry and Ron win in a way."

Ruffling silkily dark hair affectionately, Remus didn't have the heart to tell Severus there was no way there could be a draw in Quidditch, the game simply went on until one team's Seeker caught the snitch and clinched success. He wondered how such an adorably thoughtful child could ever have been Sorted in the darkness of Slytherin then he quickly quenched the thought. In these bleak times, there was no room for prejudice and stereotypes; that was what led to the rising of Voldemort in the first place.

"Come along, Sev," he sighed, swinging the boy down to the floor, "they'll be starting the game without us."

************************* 

"Enjoying yourself?" Sirius asked.

"Uh-uh," Steven replied, his eyes on the excitement in front of him.

Last Easter, all the residents of the Centre were donated tickets to a baseball game and although many of the older children loved every minute, Steven and his contemporaries lost interest within ten minutes. Quidditch was different; the pace was swift and it was violent to satisfy the blood lust of any young boy. It was just a shame Sirius had banned him from even touching a broom until he started wizarding school, he couldn't wait to be up in the air with Harry and his classmates. And then there was Jessica, she'd never let him play if she found out what was entailed. She already thought American football was for hooligans so it took no genius to predict what she'd think of the wizarding game.

Steven had been further impressed when the Slytherin team all bowed to him just before Madame Hooch blew the whistle to signify the start of the game. Sirius had scowled at them but it didn't deter Steven from waving, feeling flushed with the attention. However, he didn't understand why Sirius and a group of Harry's friends were laughing at the Slytherin's playing prowess; they had been leading by a good majority from the start.

"That Malfoy brat is like a different kid this year," Sirius commented, in a mix of suspicion and grudging admiration. "I hate to say it, he's almost as good as Harry."

Remus glanced at Steven. "I think they have an added incentive this year to look good for."

The dark-haired man grunted. "Harry'll still thrash their arses, you wait and see. Plays just like his father and he isn't about to let some snake beat him."

Steven shared a look of exasperation with Remus; even the boy, who had only known Sirius for all of two-and-a-half months, was more than aware his guardian's stubborn view of the House of Serpents would never change. He long since stopped protesting on the Slytherins behalf although he had made it defiantly clear he would not break off his friendship to Draco and his friends despite how Sirius felt.

His contemplations were cut off when one of the Slytherin Chasers, a Fourth Year named Alistair Ackerman, whizzed past saluting to Steven as he went. Giggling at Sirius' disgruntlement, he refocused his attention on the action.

Three hours later, the child was rolling on the floor by Sirius' feet in utter tedium. Not even baseball lasted this long. When would this torture end?

"Is it nearly finished?" Steven whined.

"Nearly," assured Sirius, his eyes riveted on the game.

He had said that an _*hour*_ ago. Across in the Gryffindor stand, Hermione caught his eye gracing him a weary smile and appearing every inch as bored. He should have sat with them when given the choice, at least they could have been bored together.

"I'll take you in if you want, Severus," Remus offered, sympathetically.

It was tempting but Steven knew how much Remus enjoyed watching Harry play, apparently it reminded him of the 'good old days' when Harry's father and Sirius were the stars of the Gryffindor team.

"It's okay," Steven replied, half-heartedly, "I can do this." He waited a few minutes then tugged on Sirius' trousers. "Can I go to the toilet?" It was, of course, not a question asked out of need to relieve himself but rather 'child code' hoping for a change of scenery.

To his credit, Sirius was catching on to these tricks and studied the youngster, dubiously. "Are you bursting?"

"Yes, I need to go _*now*_...or you'll get a chance to revisit the 'good old days' when Harry was a baby and wet himself."

Sirius stood up hastily. "Let's go then, Sev, don't want any accidents."

"You should be watching Harry, he said he was so looking forward to winning for you." Like all children his age, he knew exactly which buttons to press; adults, especially when they were eager to please their young charges, sometimes just it too easy.

"Ohh, well, I suppose..." Steven groaned inwardly when Sirius spotted one of the Gryffindor boys standing at the end of the row, sneaking into the teachers' stand to snap a better photo. "Oi! Uh, Colin, is it?"

"I can go by myself," wailed the little boy, plaintively, "I'm not a baby."

"I know you're not, I'd just feel better if you had someone with you."

Steven couldn't be sure if his tone implied Sirius was worried about Slytherins offering him up as a Satanical sacrifice, or that his foster father recalled the last time he visited the school toilets alone, he and Peeves had flooded all the sinks then had a contest to see who could dot the most wet paper-towels on the ceiling.

Seeing there was little point in arguing, the child allowed Sirius to arrange for Colin Creevey to accompany him back to the school. Luckily, he noticed Colin would rather have be capturing photographs of the game so he jumped on the opportunity.

"I can go by myself," Steven said, the second they reached the bottom of the stand, safely out of the adults' eyes.

Colin looked uncertain. "I don't know, sir- I mean, Severus."

"I've been going to the bathroom myself for more than thirty years. Besides, you should be watching the game."

"But Mr Black said-"

"Sirius worries too much, I will be fine," he curtly informed the older boy, deliberately adding a hint of command that worked so well in many of the children who still viewed him as 'Professor Snape'.

It worked. Colin looked suitably cowed although he tried to hide it. "Well, be right back then."

"I will." Steven smiled sweetly, enjoying how his shift from mini teacher to small child further disconcerted to his former student.

Colin watched him for a moment then allowed him to merrily scamper away. No intention of going back to the school, Steven skipped around on the grass, absently kicking the odd dandelion in his path. Suddenly, he stopped mid-movement, the strange perceptive sense honed in that time before 'Severus' became 'Steven' twitched in warning.

He was being watched.

He frowned, whirling around to the Slytherin stand on his far right then smiled widely at what greeted him. 

"You came!"

************************* 

On the edge of his seat, as if sheer hope could will his godson into catching the illusive snitch, everything else around Sirius faded into the background. He had played enough Quidditch in his youth to _*feel*_ the game was drawing to the end and he had no intention of taking his attention away until Harry and fellow Gryffindors emerged victorious.

Still, he knew it would be close this time. He had only watched a handful of games since he was awarded his freedom and in those where Slytherin was playing, the Malfoy whelp had never been more than an above average Seeker; only marginally better than Ron compared to Harry who was a born Seeker if there ever was one. But today it was as if he was playing with a new fervour, like a boy possessed. From the brief close glimpses he caught of Harry, he could see his godson was also caught off-guard by Malfoy's newfound talent.

But Harry was his father's son and had already won every game he had ever played against Slytherin in the five years he had been on the Sirius had complete confidence in his boy, he-

Abruptly, he was startled out of his ruminating by a hand shaking him. He blinked up to find Remus and Dumbledore standing in front of him, both surprising trouble and tense.

"What?" His blue eyes shifted from Remus to Dumbledore. "What's wrong?"

"The wards had alerted me that someone had entered the grounds," the Headmaster informed him, grimly. "Someone who does not belong here."

"What?!" Sirius jumped up, running a hand through his long hair. He forced himself to calm; Harry was on the pitch and Severus was in the school building. "I thought no-one could enter Hogwarts without invitation."

Remus bit his lip, almost hesitating to let him in on whatever little tit-bit he was aware of. "Parents can."

"Parents? Oh hell, Malfoy..."

"Don't worry, Padfoot," Remus appeased. "Even he wouldn't dare harm the boys in full view at Hogwarts."

As if that was meant to assure him. Hadn't that damned Voldemort attacked Harry right on Hogwarts' grounds in the boy's First and Second Year? Sirius had learned the hard way there was no such place as a safe haven in this wretched war.

His eyes narrowed when he saw Colin Creevey bobbing around in the Ravenclaw stand, camera in hand. If he was there, then where in Merlin's name was Severus?! Sirius sharply gazed around the four House stands, desperately hoping Severus had joined Hermione or one of the Slytherin children.

Remus, as always, picked up his agitation. "What is it?"

"Severus...Where is Severus? That blasted Creevey boy must have left him go off by his bloody self." It took every ounce of self-restraint not to hex the little blight- either young Creevey or Severus, he wasn't picky who.

Without waiting from a response from his friend or the Headmaster, he darted along the row and practically flew down the stairs of the spectator stand. If Malfoy had touched one hair on that child's head, this time he would kill him once and for all. The damn Death Eater had to learn Severus was _*his*_ and he would die before he saw Malfoy deliver the child to stand by Voldemort's side as his darkling heir.

And that's when he saw them...

Sirius let out an animalistic howl of rage, lunging for the blond man pretending to innocently chat with his pure, good foster son, all the while probably tainting him with his evil. He forgot his wand and magic, only interested in squeezing the life from Lucius Malfoy with his bare hands alone. Suddenly he was jerked back by a firm hand on his upper hand. He scowled, craning his head to find the Headmaster sternly glaring at him, silently warning him to desist. So intent on his goal, he hadn't heard Albus and Remus following close behind him.

"You are frightening the child," Dumbledore apprised, his hand still firmly holding Sirius back with more strength than one would accredit an elderly man.

Remus moved to his side. "Sirius, calm down and let the Headmaster handle this. You'll only make it worse. Look what you're doing to Severus."

By now, Severus had stepped away from Malfoy, warily watching Sirius with wide eyes that betrayed his fear and confusion. He tentatively approached his foster father, uncertain he would once again ignite the man's barely contained rage.

"Thank Merlin you're okay," Sirius heaved in relief, shrugging off Dumbledore to scoop up the child into his arms.

"I was just talking," Severus said patiently in that tone of a child quietly mollifying an over-reacting adult.

"You need to be careful, Sev, there are so many dangerous _*monsters_* around."

For Malfoy's part, he just studied Sirius in mild amusement as if he were a madman. Smug bastard wouldn't be smirking when he had a fist in his face. 

Sensing his former student was on the edge, Dumbledore calmly said, "The school code of conduct strictly states a person can only enter Hogwarts to see their child. What are you doing with this boy, Lucius? He is not your child."

"Your information is incorrect, Headmaster," Malfoy coolly responded, "the code of conduct states a person can enter to see a 'family member'. Didn't you know- Severus here is my second cousin? We spent much time together growing up, I was more of an elder brother to him."

"We related?" asked the boy, his little face lighting up in the delight much to Sirius' disgust.

"Oh yes, and in wizarding society, blood bonds are very important. Nothing can come between you and I."

Why were they behaving like they were at a tea party? Sirius was impatiently waiting for the Headmaster to toss Malfoy out on his arse, anything to stop him talking to Severus.

"Now, Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore said, "if you are not here to see your son then I'm afraid I must ask you to leave."

Sirius could feel magic tingling around them, Dumbledore subtly warning the Death Eater not to do something he would regret.

Malfoy seemed far from impressed, however. He just smiled good-naturedly, "Oh, but I am here to see you. I have a matter to discuss regarding our young friend here. I-"

Anything he said thereafter was drowned out by the thumping of feet literally nearly rocking the stand of Slytherin House that they had congregated a few yards beside. The students all jubilantly burst into song, belting out words that sounded much in the form of, 'Weasley is our king!'.

"Why are they singing about Ron?" Severus asked in innocent bewilderment. "They don't like Ron, he's on the Gryffindor team."

Sirius nearly leapt on Malfoy at the pleased smile creasing his lips. "They are not singing Weasley's praise, my child, they are singing of their own victory. If I'm not mistaken, I believe Slytherin have won the game."

"They have?" Severus shared in Malfoy's smile, his more buoyant and sweet.

Sirius' blood was boiling now, aware that the git was right and Harry's team must have lost the match. "I don't know what the little buggers are singing about," he muttered, "the only way snakes know to the top is by cheating."

Malfoy's grey eyes slit back. "Are you referencing my son as a cheat?"

"If the name fits..."

"You never could accept it gracefully when Slytherin won; it must have been difficult seeing us take the Cup all seven years you were here and knowing the only reason Gryffindor has done so well in the recent years is less to do with ability and more to do with a certain boy they have acquired in their House. It's little wonder so many Slytherins turned away from this school's utter hypocrisy."

"Turned away where?"

It was only at Severus' soft question did they remember the child's presence. He watching the men scrupulously, evidently picking up on the rising tension permeating the surrounding atmosphere.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Sirius, perhaps you should take Severus inside. It's been a long day and I'm sure he's feeling tired, not to mention Harry will be needing some support in his defeat."

He loved his godson more than life itself and he knew Harry would be devastated at losing. Nonetheless, Sirius was not going to take a backseat in a matter that obviously concerned Severus. He was growing increasingly aware that although Albus Dumbledore was fond of his students, especially Harry, his interests had to be on the welfare of the entire Wizarding World. When it came to his loved ones, Sirius had to ensure *_their_* interests were protected, the Wizarding World could hang for all he cared.

"Harry will be fine," Sirius curtly replied. He handed Severus to Remus' capable hands. "Moony, would you please take Sev back to our rooms? I'll bet he's a bit peckish now."

"Uh..." Remus glanced at Dumbledore then nodded at his best friend, adjusting Severus into a more comfortable position in his arms. "Of course, come on, Severus, then we'll go comfort poor Harry."

Severus waved to them as Remus carried him off, the three remaining men gamely waving back. With the boy gone, Sirius saw no need to keep up the charade.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I've come for the boy," smirked Lucius, infinitely enjoying whatever mind game he was perpetrating.

"What- is this Voldemort's new plan, you waltzing in here with demands and expecting us to have Severus over. I'll see you rotting with Hades before that happens."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Black. But you_ *will*_ hand Severus over." He threw a parchment at the Headmaster. "I have been granted eight hours a week custodial access to the boy, signed by the Minister himself. and the head of the American Council. They felt Severus could use some outside influence and guidance, something my wife and I can provide for the child."

"He's fine with us," Sirius hissed.

"Yes, you- a former prisoner of Azkaban, a werewolf and an old coot." He raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore. "Pray tell, Dumbledore, does he know how you so failed him before? And again, ten months ago. This would never have happened had you not sent him into the lion's den; quite an arrangement you had with him, treating him like a expendable slave while your pet Gryffindors hide behind your robes. I always knew your favouritism would bounce back on you but I never thought it would be so splendid- the one Slytherin child with the power to blast your prized Potter brat to oblivion is the one you hurt most."

Dumbledore's eyes were no longer twinkling, instead icy in a chilled wrath. He reined it in with more control than Sirius could ever possess and, deeper still, the younger man could see a touch of sadness dampening the Headmaster's face although someone who was not as familiar with him would never detect it.

"Do not play your games with Severus," Albus replied, unruffled. "He is not your concern nor is he of concern to your...superior."

"Oh, I disagree and apparently, so do the Ministry and the Council."

"Sir?" Sirius asked, pleadingly of his former Headmaster. He surely could not be expected to voluntarily allow Malfoy to gleefully spirit Severus away while they sat back and watched. "Sir, what's he bleating about?"

Dumbledore sighed. "It's only for eight hours, Sirius, there is nothing we can do for now. We must oblige the courts, Fudge himself had overseen this."

That stupid, blind, fat imbecile. Just because Dumbledore was apprised of top secret information on Voldemort's threat, Fudge took his petty vendetta out on Severus. Merlin, how had such a pathetic prat elevated to such a position in their world? Sirius didn't know who he wished to murder first; Fudge for living or Malfoy for his smug face grinning back at him in triumph.

"Have the boy ready for me at ten o'clock tomorrow morning," Malfoy smoothly ordered.

Yes, Malfoy should die first. And Sirius vowed that when the war was taken to actually battle, Lucius Malfoy would be the first he obliterated from the face of the planet. As far as he was concerned, he would be doing humanity a huge favour.

**End of CHAPTER ELEVEN- Of Serpents and Lions**  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Slytherin finally wins a match against Gryffindor! Yes, I know it's not really happened but I became so impatient waiting for Draco to at least gain one coup, I decided to give it to him myself!  
  
Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? Judging from your comments before, a lot of you seem to like wee Sev and don't wait to see him return to his adult state. Some of you are a little worried about the upcoming angst- well, I won't deny it, they're all going to suffer in the next few chapters. Lets just say, it's not Harry who gets to look in the Penseive in this story! But don't worry, whatever the outcome, I will ensure there's a happy ending for many (except Voldie and Pettigrew, of course!). Oh, I have a little story for you (a reward for all the great reviews I've received): a few months ago, a twenty-odd- year-old woman in Spain burnt down her house trying to make potions wee Sev style. Apparently, she's a huge Harry Potter fan! I've rambled on enough, as always please do review or email me with your thoughts on this chapter or any other of my stories.  



End file.
